Les Sans Passé
by Lojie
Summary: Une mystérieuse espionne dénommée Xao s'intéresse de très près à Sark en utilisant Eric Weiss. (complète!)
1. Prologue

**Les Sans Passés**

Auteur : Lojie 

Date de création : 2003-09-22 

Rating : R 

Cast : Sark/Sydney/Weiss/Irina/Autres 

Spoilers : Post Telling 

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma troisième fic Alias, et le hasard comme par hasard elle concerne Sark ! L'histoire de cette fic sera assez compliquée au début, mais vous verrez, ça s'éclaircira par la suite. Normalement mdr ! 

**Prologue**

Sydney s'approcha de la cage de verre. Elle remarqua aussitôt son ombre, accroupie au sol, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il avait posé son front sur ses rotules. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu venir. Quelques boucles blondes recommençaient à germer sur son crâne rasé. Il ne bougeait pas.

Il lui était impossible de voir son regard bleu, l'homme le cachait contre ses genoux. Elle savait malgré tout sans les voir, que ses pupilles avaient perdu de leur éclat vif et froid, pour laisser place à une immense peur et à un profond désarroi, à un regard terriblement humain. Il avait tant changé en si peu de temps qu'elle se sentait troublée. 

Mais les révélations successives avaient surtout été fatales pour lui. Sark était mort. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'un enfant apeuré, recroquevillé dans une cage de verre dans les sous-sols de Langley. Il était impossible de le toucher, voir même de l'approcher. Les rares interrogatoires qui avaient été menés n'avaient fait que le traumatiser encore plus. 

Sydney s'approcha le plus possible de la vitre. Elle mit sa main sur la vitre. Comme s'il avait entendu le contact de la chair chargée de chaleur contre le verre froid et dur, il releva la tête. Elle frémit en croisant le regard d'un étranger. Lentement, il déplia son corps et se leva. Toute félinité dans sa démarche avait disparu. Il marchait comme une proie, comme si un précipice pouvait à tout instant s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. 

Il se colla contre la vitre, le choc de son corps maladroit contre la vitre provoqua un bruit sourd. Tremblante, sa main vint se poser contre celle de Sydney. Il croisa brièvement son regard pour le détourner aussitôt. 

" Courage, " murmura-t-elle à voix basse. 

Il émit un bref soupir. Plus rien ne semblait compter pour lui, y compris sa vie. Dans une moindre mesure, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle savait ce que c'était que de se réveiller un jour, et de ne plus rien se rappeler. Deux ans avaient ainsi disparu de sa mémoire. 

" N'oublie pas que ta bonne fée ne t'a jamais abandonné, " ajouta-t-elle presque inaudiblement. 

Il releva le regard brusquement, et ne se détourna pas du sien cette fois. Il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire en guise de réponse. Elle retira sa main de la vitre et tourna les talons. Il resta appuyé le long de la paroi de sa cellule, vaguement songeur. 


	2. Phase Un

Note de l'auteur : Après le prologue, l'histoire commence véritablement. Si vous ne comprenez rien au début, c'est normal, vous inquiétez pas ! mdr

**Phase Un.**

1988. Olekminsk. URSS.

Ming était assise sur un banc trop haut pour elle. Ses courtes jambes pendaient dans le vide, ses mains étaient recroquevillées sur le bord de la banquette. Parfois, une larme parvenait à glisser le long de sa joue rebondie, après s'être échappée de ses yeux gonflés et rougis. A sept ans, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arrivait. 

La fillette aux traits occidentaux adoucis par des origines chinoises, attendait dans un hall depuis près de deux heures. Au fond du couloir se trouvait une porte menaçante et imposante. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Du sang tâchait encore sa petite robe bleue. Ming serrait une poupée contre elle, l'unique source de réconfort dans cet endroit froid et morne. 

Des pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir. Un gardien arrivait, tenant par la main un second enfant. On le fit asseoir à côté de Ming, puis l'homme s'évanouit. Le garçonnet avait le même âge qu'elle. Un petit blond dont certaines mèches étaient presque blanches. Ses grands yeux bleus et son large front occupaient la majeure partie de son visage. Il pleurait, silencieusement. 

Ses habits étaient eux aussi tâchés de sang. Ses parents avaient dû subir le même sort que les siens, en conclut Ming attristée. Naturellement, elle lui tendit sa poupée. Le garçon l'observa un instant, puis accepta le jouet qu'il serra contre lui. Il parla, mais elle ne comprit pas le mot qu'il prononça. Il reprit en anglais : 

" Merci, " murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, avec un étrange accent. 

" De rien, " répondit-elle en souriant timidement. 

" Comment tu t'appelles ? " 

" Ming. Et toi ? " 

" Alexandre. " 

Les deux enfants se figèrent quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Un homme imposant au regard bleu glacé s'avança vers eux, l'air vaguement paternaliste. 

" N'ayez pas peur ", dit-il dans un anglais sans accent. " Bientôt, vous ne serez plus triste. Je vais tout vous faire oublier. " 

Il invita d'un geste les enfants à entrer dans la salle de conditionnement. 

2005. Los Angeles. USA. 

Cela arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croie. Au cirque, quand de jeunes fauves naissent, on observe les différents membres de la portée. On repère rapidement le plus vif, le plus éveillé, le plus manipulable. On prend l'animal et il vous fait confiance. Son regard est teinté d'admiration, il apprend rapidement les ordres et vous est totalement soumis, aveuglé par l'adoration. 

Puis le fauve grandit. C'est là que les choses se compliquent. 

Il prend peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Il devient curieux, moins malléable, insolent, intelligent. Il n'obéit plus, il peut même partir. Il peut découvrir que vous n'êtes pas si fort que ça, que vous avez des points faibles, et qu'il peut les utiliser contre vous. Son ancien maître. Et là, il commence à gronder, à attaquer vos intérêts, à mordre. 

Certaines deviennent même fous. Quand l'animal devient totalement incontrôlable, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution : l'abattre. 

" Vous cherchez un animal de compagnie, mademoiselle ? " S'enquit un vendeur en tablier vert. 

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et l'observa de son regard de chat. Il devint brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle sourit et se détourna de lui quand un chiot vint lécher sa main. Elle était accroupie près d'un petit parc où batifolaient les jeunes chiens à vendre. 

" Non, " répondit-elle avec un léger accent new-yorkais. " Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je ne faisais que... Regarder. "

Le vendeur acquiesça et repartit à une autre tâche. Elle réorienta son attention vers le chiot, un jeune épagneul aux paupières tombantes. Elle lui gratouilla le dessus du crâne puis se releva. Elle quitta l'animalerie et se retrouva au milieu de la foule du samedi, baignée de soleil dans cette artère commerciale de Los Angeles. Elle avait été dans beaucoup de villes et de pays, mais encore jamais ici. Chaque nouvelle expérience l'enrichissait et elle savourait chaque détail de son nouvel environnement. 

Elle, elle n'avait jamais mordu la main de son maître, mais elle lui avait malgré tout échappé. Elle travaillait pour ses adversaires à présent. Le mignon petit chaton qu'elle fut était devenu une panthère mystérieuse qui avait rapidement compris où se trouvait son intérêt. Sa cible était son opposée : une lionne qui s'était elle aussi échappée du cirque et qui avait atteint sa maturité. Elle devait la trouver à tout prix avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. 

Elle se glissa dans un bar par la porte du personnel. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires et enfila son tablier de serveuse. Elle croisa son patron qui lui ordonna de se dépêcher. Elle avait cinq minutes de retard. Elle s'excusa brièvement puis entra dans la salle du café, derrière le comptoir. 

Elle servait quelques commandes quand son client préféré entra enfin. Un homme d'une stature assez large, d'une bonhomie sympathique alourdi d'un léger embonpoint. Toujours ce même renflement habituel dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Elle savait ce que c'était pour l'avoir déjà vu le sortir : un yo-yo. 

Eric Weiss s'assit à sa table habituelle, et elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui pour prendre sa commande. Elle lui offrit son plus charmant sourire et il parut gêné. Un timide. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle travaillait ici, deux mois que le même rituel se déroulait entre eux. Elle ne se pressait pas, il ne fallait pas paraître suspect. Il était tout de même de la CIA. Heureusement, elle avait carte blanche, les crédits et le temps qu'il lui fallait, pourvu qu'elle parvienne à son but. Son nouveau maître, celui qui l'avait sauvé, lui accordait une totale confiance. Et avec cet homme, sa main griffue se gantait de velours. L'idée de le trahir ne l'effleurait même pas. 

Mais ce jour-ci, le rituel fut rompu. Alors qu'il commençait à lui réciter sa commande habituelle, une jeune femme vint le rejoindre. Grande, musclée, le regard noisette et la chevelure châtain. Ses lèvres semblaient faites pour être embrassées, ses traits étaient délicats et une aura de maîtrise de soi se dégageait de son être. 

Sydney Bristow. La fameuse fille de Derevko. Elle en avait plusieurs fois entendu parler, vu en photo, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait face à cette femme. Elle avait appris pour ses deux étranges années d'absence et se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle commanda à son tour. Après un dernier battement de cils pour Weiss, la serveuse retourna derrière le comptoir. 

Elle nota aussitôt Sydney Bristow qui se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son colocataire. Ce dernier devint aussitôt confus, il balbutia une réponse maladroite qui la fit sourire. Peu après, la serveuse revint avec leurs plats. Weiss la fixa longuement et Bristow le poussait du regard : 

" Merci Yu, " répondit-il en souriant. 

Yu. C'était le prénom inscrit sur son badge. Son profil officiel : vingt-quatre ans, new-yorkaise ayant émigré depuis peu à Los Angeles à cause d'un petit ami violent, serveuse, sans diplôme, à présent célibataire. 

En vérité, elle se surnommait Xao. Vingt-quatre ans. Parlant le cantonnais, le russe, l'anglais et l'espagnol. Habilitée aux manipulations mentales. Experte en chimie et en explosifs. Maîtrisant à la perfection l'art du déguisement et de l'infiltration. Entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait toujours connu que cette vie. 

Elle lui répondit par un nouveau sourire. Weiss rassembla son courage à deux mains sous le regard insistant de Bristow, et empêcha Yu de partir au dernier moment : 

" Excusez-moi, " dit-il confus. " Je… Chez moi nous organisons une petite fête ce soir, et euh… Je vous croise tous les jours, et… Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez. Vous pouvez aussi inviter quelqu'un… Ou refuser, je ne m'en offusquerais pas. " 

Yu mima la perplexité et l'hésitation. Puis, elle adopta une attitude un peu hésitante, timide, semblable à celle de Weiss. 

" Pourquoi pas, " répondit-elle. " Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir. " 

Weiss parut soulagé. Bristow ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son sourire amusé. Il donna à la serveuse son adresse et l'heure, puis elle repartit à ses occupations. 

Première phase du plan réussie. Elle se glissait doucement dans l'entourage d'un membre du groupe qui côtoyait régulièrement sa cible. Cette cellule de la CIA possédait plus d'informations sur le troisième fauve que n'importe quelle autre organisation, légale ou terroriste. 

A pas feutrés, elle se rapprochait de sa proie. L'excitation et la fièvre de la chasse la gagnaient. 


	3. La Lionne

La Lionne 

  
Note de l'auteur : voici le second chapitre. Quelques éléments de réponses vous sont donnés mais normalement, vous ne devez pas encore comprendre ce qui se trame lol ! Ce chapitre rentre dans les pensées de deux personnages principalement, l'action sera pour le chapitre suivant ;)

Bonne lecture !

  
*

La petite réunion était d'une simplicité rare et agréable. Xao devait l'admettre. Elle se sentait malgré tout étrangère à l'ambiance légère qui avait envahi l'appartement de Sydney Bristow et Eric Weiss. 

La jeune femme avait reconnu plusieurs profils dans le dossier qu'on lui avait confié : Will Tippin, l'ancien journaliste à présent analyste de la CIA. Michael et Lauren Vaughn, elle semblait être un peu méfiante envers Sydney tandis qu'elle était à l'aise avec Weiss, lui se sentait mal tout court. Dixon, ancien membre du SD-6 tout comme Marshall, accompagné sa femme enceinte : Carrie.

Mais Xao oublia tous ses doutes quand Weiss la présenta aux autres. Il y a presque un mois maintenant, elle avait accepté l'invitation de l'agent pour une petite fête organisée chez lui. Depuis, ils s'étaient revus régulièrement et ils sortaient ensemble. Il s'était présenté à elle comme un simple employé de banque. Elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise de lui mentir quand elle le voyait lui-même ne pas lui dire la vérité. 

A la différence près que lui c'était pour la protéger, elle pour le trahir.

Dernièrement, elle passait plus de nuits chez lui et Sydney que dans son miteux appartement. Sa relation avec Eric devenait sérieuse tandis que la fille d'Irina appréciait sa compagnie. Récemment, elles avaient fait du shopping ensemble. Mais Xao avait préféré ne pas encore commencé les séances d'hypnose, attendant qu'Eric lui fasse totalement confiance. Chaque chose devait venir en son temps.

Ce dernier la présenta à chacun des gens présents et elle les salua tous poliment, rougissant même à une remarque de Will sur sa beauté. Elle se rappela brièvement avoir lu dans le dossier que l'ancien journaliste s'était fait enlevé et torturé par Sark. Elle réprima un frissonnement.

Ils se mirent à table et les questions classiques commencèrent à fuser. D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle dans la vie ? Elle se plia de bonne grâce à leur interrogatoire tout en gardant à l'esprit que les gens présents étaient tous de la CIA. Elle devait afficher le visage expressif de Yu sans qu'il ne trahisse ce qu'elle était vraiment, autrement dit Xao. 

Mais elle avait toujours fait parti des meilleurs

*

" Je vous présente Stella, " déclara Marcus Dixon en appuyant sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande. 

L'écran de la salle de briefing s'alluma et l'image d'une pulpeuse blonde au regard marron clair apparut. Son sourire enfantin la rendait absolument craquante, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses fossettes rieuses inspiraient la confiance. 

" Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle est recherchée dans de nombreux pays pour des actes allant du simple vol jusqu'aux meurtres les plus sanglants, " reprit l'homme avec calme. " Etant donné son âge, environ vingt-cinq, nous supposons qu'elle a été conditionnée très jeune."

Autour de la table se trouvait Sydney, Vaughn et Lauren, Weiss ainsi que Marshall. Tous écoutaient attentivement. 

" Normalement, une autre cellule est chargée de sa traque pour vols de documents d'états et assassinats de hauts fonctionnaires, " reprit Dixon. " Un de nos agents a réussi à infiltrer sa nouvelle organisation, apparemment elle est à la tête d'un immense réseau proxénète mais il semblerait qu'elle ait des ambitions plus audacieuses. "  
" En quoi cela nous concerne ? " Intervint Sydney, lassée par cette présentation qui s'éternisait.  
" J'y viens, " répondit-il alors que Marshall se leva, obéissant à un ordre silencieux. " Un de nos agents a réussit à atteindre la sphère la plus proche de Stella, c'est-à-dire ses courtisanes, des femmes que Stella emmène partout. Elle porte un diadème sur le front qui a été modifié pour permettre d'y insérer une caméra. Cela permet de répertorier tous les contacts de Stella, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a pas encore été arrêtée. "  
" Et je suppose qu'un des contacts nous intéresse plus particulièrement, " supposa Lauren Vaughn, devinant toujours avec une longueur d'avance les informations.  
" Parfaitement. Marshall ? "  
" Tout est en place, monsieur, " répondit l'informaticien. " Bon, euh, vous allez voir la caméra, enfin la vidéo, vous savez sur la diadème là, et euh, je l'ai vu d'ailleurs le diadème en question, très joli, incrusté de petites pierres bleues, on dirait pas qu'en fait c'est une caméra et.. Et euh, y a pas le son par contre, mais euh en lisant sur les lèvres, on a pu savoir ce qu'il disait et euh, pour une compréhension plus facile pour tous, on a mis des voix artificielles, donc euh, si Sark a pas son accent anglais, c'est normal, c'est pas lui qui parle mais c'est quand même ses paroles. D'ailleurs, ils parlaient même en anglais, ils parlaient en russe ! Bon c'est pas drôle, mais euh Vous avez compris ? "

Tous acquiescèrent, la face imperturbable, le fait de l'avoir entendu citer Sark avait happé leur attention la plus totale. Marshall avait inséré une cassette dans le magnétoscope et l'image de Stella disparut. Une vidéo se mit en route, c'était en noir et blanc et quelques parasites brouillaient les détails. Malgré tout, Stella était clairement visible, assise sur un divan, entourée d'autres femmes légèrement vêtues. Elles se trouvaient dans une maison de littoral, dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé. Deux silhouettes masculines apparurent dans le champ de vision. 

La première était Sark, la seconde un de ses hommes de main. Le disciple de Derevko fit signe à son valet de prendre congé puis il s'approcha de Stella. Il lui fit un très courtois baisemain et ils se sourirent.

" Stella, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, " dit-il sans la quitter du regard.   
" Je vous retourne le compliment monsieur Sark. Tous les hommes n'ont pas vos manières. "  
" J'aimerais que nous en venions directement aux faits, " déclara-t-il peu patient, malgré son apparente politesse.

Bizarrement, il semblait gêné en face de cette femme. Ils devaient avoir eu quelques aventures communes par le passé.

" Désolé pour ce jeu de pistes, " s'excusa-t-elle en mimant la confusion. " Mais vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre que mes affaires actuelles me poussent à une extrême discrétion. "  
" Je ne connais pas vos réelles affaires actuelles, " rétorqua Sark un peu sèchement. 

Le tueur savait sans nul doute que Stella était bien plus qu'une proxénète. Sa dernière phrase confirmait que les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient bien et se comprenaient parfaitement. 

" De plus, " reprit-il. " J'aimerais savoir pourquoi avez-vous utilisé nos anciens codes ? "  
" Pour deux raisons, " répondit Stella alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur ses lèvres colorées. " La première, c'est que seuls nous savons les déchiffrer. Deuxièmement, ils sont issus de notre passé et c'est justement de ça dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. "  
" De quel passé ? "  
" Pas ici, " le coupa-t-elle en jetant des regards soupçonneux autour d'elle. " Allons dans un endroit sûr. "

Stella et Sark quittèrent le champ de vision de la caméra. La bande prit fin. Sydney se tourna aussitôt vers Dixon :

" Qui est nous ? " Demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
" Stella et Sark ont trop de points communs pour que ce soit un hasard, " expliqua Dixon sans lui répondre. " Premièrement, nous pouvons noter qu'ils ne discutaient pas en anglais, mais en russe. Deuxièmement, on sait que Stella possède elle aussi un accent britannique quand elle parle en anglais. Troisièmement, ils ont à peu près le même âge et appartiennent aux plus hautes sphères du banditisme international. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils ont été entraînés et formés par le ou les mêmes personnes. Nous supposons aussi qu'ils ne sont pas que deux. "  
" Et pourquoi Sark a-t-il demandé quel passé ? " S'étonna Weiss.   
" Nous ne savons pas, " admit Dixon. " Notre source n'a pas pu suivre leur discussion, ils s'étaient retirés en privé. "  
" Sark ne semblait pas tellement ravi de revoir Stella, " remarqua Vaughn en affichant une expression mitigée.  
" Je crois qu'il se méfie d'elle, " intervint Sydney soucieuse. " Quelle est notre mission ? "  
" Toujours d'après notre source, " reprit Dixon. " Ils vont se revoir, à Sofia dans deux jours. Votre mission ne consistera pas seulement à arrêter Sark. Il ne faut pas que nos actions mettent en péril la vie de notre source. Vous le suivrez après son rendez-vous avec Stella, et l'attraperait plus tard. Nous n'avons pas encore tous les renseignements, mais il y aura un second briefing juste avant le départ de l'agent Bristow et de l'agent Lauren Vaughn pour la Bulgarie. "

Sydney camoufla une grimace en apprenant qu'elle ferait équipe avec Lauren.

*

" Et où vont-ils se retrouver ? "  
" Dans un hangar désaffecté de la banlieue industrielle de Sofia. Les coordonnées exactes nous seront transmises sur place par la source quelques heures avant la rencontre. "  
" Bien Eric. A présent, je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. Tu ne te rappelleras de rien, hormis d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Compris. "  
" Compris. "  
" Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. "

Eric Weiss se redressa brutalement, le front en sueur et la respiration haletante. Le regard ensommeillé, Yu se tourna vers lui, visiblement inquiète.

" Eric ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

L'agent se sentit brusquement confus de l'avoir réveillée à cause d'un stupide cauchemar. Une grosse souris verte l'avait piégée dans un coin et avait voulu le faire rôtir pour le mettre dans hot-dog. 

" Rien, rien du tout chéri, " la rassura-t-il en se rallongeant. " Juste un stupide cauchemar. "  
" Tu es surmené au travail ? " Demanda-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui.  
" Oui, un peu. Ca bouge pas mal en ce moment, " répondit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.  
" Je ne comprends pas, " admit Yu en fronçant les sourcils.  
" Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? "  
" Sydney et toi. Vous êtes toujours surmenés. Pourquoi vous ne quittez pas cette banque ? "

Eric sourit et lui baisa tendrement le front, sans pour autant lui répondre. Yu s'assoupissait de nouveau. Il l'observa s'endormir sur son torse en silence, osant à peine respirer par peur de la déranger.

*

Sark s'assit sur l'un des transats du pont du yacht, un apéritif à la main. La nuit était déjà entamée mais quelques faibles lueurs de soleil persistaient. Le vent chaud et lourd de la Méditerranée le traversa et il soupira. Demain, il reverrait Stella et lui donnerait sa réponse. 

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette la main sur ces données ? Sark n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser des questions existentielles, et principalement la fameuse " qui suis-je ", mais là elle l'avait acculé au mur. Et quand il n'apercevait pas d'issues, il pouvait devenir imprévisible et donc dangereux, y compris pour lui-même. 

Malgré des années d'entraînements, de divers apprentissages de maîtrise de soi, malgré les bons conseils d'Irina, Sark savait qu'il subsistait en lui un être totalement incontrôlable, rongé par la haine et la rancur, gangrené par le souvenir d'un passé dont il ne lui restait que des sensations et des impressions de déjà-vu. Le Sark froid, cynique et calculateur n'était qu'une projection de son idéal, de la poudre aux yeux, il ne faisait percevoir aux gens seulement ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient. Même la fameuse Sydney Bristow mordait à l'hameçon et le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Seules quelques rares personnes avaient déjà vu son autre lui. Ces personnes, Irina et Stella en étaient. La première parce qu'elle avait été comme une mère pour lui, une bonne fée qui l'avait pris son aile après l'explosion du manoir. Elle avait dompté ce qui restait du fauve apparent en lui pour le rendre encore plus dangereux. La seconde, Stella, connaissait sa seconde face parce qu'elle avait grandi avec lui. 

A l'inverse, Allison qui avait pourtant partagé sa vie les deux années précédant sa mort, n'avait toujours vu en lui que le froid tueur au regard glacé. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à voir plus loin et le moule qui l'avait formé n'était pas tellement différent du sien. Allison avait été l'un des produits du Projet Christmas revu et corrigé par le KD, elle avait eu une éducation semblable à la sienne à la différence près qu'on lui avait laissé son nom. Cette erreur ne fut pas reproduite avec la génération suivante : celle de Sark.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il n'en était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour voir tout s'écrouler à cause de.. sentiments, de souvenirs. Sark n'avait pas besoin de passé, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le présent et le futur maintenant qu'il volait de ses propres ailes, loin de la tutelle d'Irina. La rationnelle liste des contre était bien plus longue que celle des pour.

Sark maudit sa propre faiblesse car peu à peu il craquait. Il savait que ce serait mauvais pour lui, et mais il était partagé. L'offre était si tentante, malgré la lourde contrepartie. Travailler avec Stella et ses anciens camarades du manoir ne l'enchantait guère. 

Il termina d'un trait son apéritif et posa le verre au sol. Sark se leva de son transat et partit s'appuyer contre la rambarde, son regard se perdit parmi les réguliers remous de la surface de l'eau. Les moteurs du bateau avaient été coupés et le seul bruit qui lui parvenait, était celui des vagues venant lécher les contours du yacht. Tout était calme en surface. Mais en profondeur, peut-être qu'un sombre monstre sous-marin rôdait

Sark sourit froidement à cette pensée. La métaphore de la mer résumait parfaitement son essence. 

*

Dans le prochain chapitre, on part en mission avec enfin des passages du point de vue de Sydney !


	4. Face à Face

Face à Face 

Note de l'auteur : Ca bouge un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Attendez-vous à des connections inattendues entre certains personnages ! 

*

Eric Weiss était encore sous la couette quand le portable de Yu sonna. Cette dernière prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. L'agent jeta un coup d'il au réveil et lut qu'il était à peine six heures. Il se rappela en soupirant que dans quelques heures, il avait un vol pour la Bulgarie. Cette nouvelle mission sur les traces de l'imprenable Sark ne l'enchantait guère.

D'un geste lent, il attrapa l'appareil qui ne cessait de sonner, posé sur la table de nuit. Weiss appuya sur la touche décrocher du portable :

" Allô ? " 

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. 

" Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper de numéro, " déclara subitement une voix à l'accent cantonnais.   
" Vous téléphoniez à Yu ? " Demanda Weiss.  
" Oui, vous êtes ? "  
" Eric son.. ami, " dit l'agent en restant volontairement dans la vague, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. "  
" Je suis Han son frère, " reprit l'interlocuteur dont le ton était devenu plus léger. " J'aimerais parler à ma sur, raisons familiales. "  
" Elle est sous la douche, je peux lui dire de vous rappeler quand elle sortira, " proposa Weiss.  
" Non, ce n'est pas la peine, " répondit Han. " Dites-lui simplement que notre tante va de nouveau mal. On aimerait qu'elle vienne la voir ici, à New York, juste une journée. Cela lui remonterait le moral. Vous pourriez passer la commission ? "   
" Bien entendu, " affirma Weiss. " Je lui dirais dès qu'elle sera sortie de la douche. "  
" Merci beaucoup. "  
" De rien. "

Han raccrocha. Au même moment, Yu sortit enveloppée dans un peignoir, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette rose, sa peau encore rougie par l'eau chaude de la douche.

" Tu parlais tout seul ? " Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
" Non, ton portable a sonné et.. J'ai pris la liberté de répondre, " répondit Weiss un peu gêné tout en se décidant enfin à sortir du lit. " C'était ton frère Han. Il m'a dit de te dire que ta tante allait de nouveau mal et qu'il fallait que tu passes la voir. "  
" Encore ? " S'exclama Yu en fronçant les sourcils. " Cette vieille chouette est la pire hypocondriaque qui existe sur terre ! Mais bon, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à New York, je profiterais de ton petit voyage d'affaires pour aller voir ma famille. "

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de lui et l'embrassa distraitement sur les lèvres. 

" Maintenant, il faut que je téléphone pour avoir les horaires d'avion, " déclara-t-elle prise d'un brusque accès de paresse.

*

Sydney était assise dans l'avion, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Elle observait avec attention une photo, celle de Stella et Sark, issue de la bande vidéo. Quelques sièges plus loin, Lauren avait réussi à trouver le sommeil tandis que Weiss semblait pensif. Ce dernier venait pour la partie logistique de leur opération.

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, se dit-elle intérieurement. Stella et Sark faisaient à peu près la même taille, ils avaient cette même insolence dans leurs attitudes et leurs regards, ils avaient aussi en commun un visage dangereusement angélique et juvénile qui pouvait tromper leurs ennemis. Sydney fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait une autre personne semblable à cette description, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui. Ca lui reviendrait sûrement. 

Elle se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour les deux tueurs. Ils avaient apparemment été très jeunes, incorporés dans un programme semblable au projet Christmas, ils n'avaient pas dû avoir d'enfance, tout comme elle. Mais cela n'excusait en rien leurs actions.

L'agent se décida finalement à fermer la fenêtre, puis à éteindre son portable. La mission allait s'avérer éprouvante, car plutôt aléatoire. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir.

*

Xao n'avait pas repéré d'agents, elle n'avait sûrement pas été suivie. Mais prudente, elle décida de faire quelques détours supplémentaires. La jeune femme se trouvait en plein cur du Chinatown de New York. Elle entra dans un vieil immeuble recouvert de paraboles aux balcons et de fils téléphoniques qui striaient la façade. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus d'éclairage et des obscénités ou des noms de gang étaient marqués sur les murs. 

Elle monta jusqu'au second étage et s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle frappa distinctement plusieurs coups.

" Qui est là ? " Demanda une voix à l'accent cantonais de l'autre côté.  
" C'est Yu qui vient voir la tante malade, " récita Xao.

Il y eut un déclic de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra doucement dans le sombre appartement. On referma derrière elle. L'homme l'étreignit aussitôt, soulagé de la revoir en forme.

" Ming, " murmura-t-il avec un accent irlandais, beaucoup plus naturel pour lui que celui qu'il avait employé précédemment.  
" Ne m'appelles pas comme ça en mission, " déclara-t-elle avec douceur. " En mission, je suis Xao, pas Ming. "  
" Désolé. "

Ils se sourirent et Xao se sentit une nouvelle fois fondre pour Andrew. Il était grand, au début de sa cinquantaine, des cheveux blonds qui se recouvraient d'une pellicule cendrée, d'immenses yeux bleus et insondables. Ses traits étaient fins et élégants, mais une impressionnante cicatrice le dévisageait de sa tempe droite jusqu'à son sourcil. Il avait été chanceux de pouvoir garder son il, et surtout d'être encore en vie. Cette cicatrice était l'ancien impact d'une balle.

" Tout se déroule comme prévu ? " S'enquit-il en l'invitant à entrer dans la pièce suivante.  
" Weiss semble ne se douter de rien, Bristow non plus. Mais j'avoue que c'est très fatiguant, il faut sans cesse que je sois sur mes gardes avec eux. Ils ont l'habitude d'être trahis et ils se méfient. "

Xao ne fut pas surprise de trouver Blum, de son pseudonyme Creat, entouré d'une multitude d'écrans dans la chambre. L'Israélien avait son âge et s'avérait être l'un des meilleurs informaticiens de cette planète. Il avait la peau cuivrée et les cheveux noir corbeau. Xao aimait le taquiner en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ressemblait plus à un Palestinien. Peu grand et assez mince, il ne fallait pas se fier à son air d'adolescent attardé, il pouvait mettre k.o. tout un bataillon de marines en levant à peine le petit doigt. Il était comme elle.

" Xao, " s'exclama-t-il en russe. " J'ai pensé à toi et je t'ai préparé deux, trois petits gadgets pour tes retrouvailles avec Sark ! " 

Elle adopta un sourire grimaçant en l'entendant prononcer le mot retrouvailles. Andrew restait silencieux, elle comprenait son malaise. Pendant que Creat faisait son exposé, l'Irlandais s'éclipsa de la pièce.

*

Pourquoi avait-il ce mauvais pressentiment ? Son instinct le tiraillait, lui affirmait que quelque chose de louche se préparait. Mais Sark ne voulait pas faire mauvaise figure, il dirait sa réponse à Stella de but en blanc, face-à-face. Il sortit de sa Mercedes et réajusta son sombre costume : toujours bien paraître, à défaut de l'être.

Il évita soigneusement les nombreuses flaques de boue avant d'arriver au hangar. Stella devait déjà l'y attendre. Sark leva le regard vers le ciel grisâtre de Sofia, l'air sentait la neige. Il détestait ce climat et maudit intérieurement la jeune femme pour avoir choisi un endroit aussi sinistre comme lieu de rendez-vous.

Il arriva enfin au hangar et ses pas se mirent à résonner sur le béton froid et humide. Au milieu se trouvait une table unique, Stella était assise dessus, les jambes croisées, une cigarette à la main. Elle se leva en le voyant arriver, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il se tendit légèrement. Pourvu qu'elle ne manque pas à sa promesse

*

Postées sur le toit du hangar, Sydney et Lauren avaient réussi sans trop de mal à trouver un bon poste d'observation. Elles avaient chacune une oreillette par lesquelles Weiss les informait de chaque mouvement à l'extérieur grâce à une liaison satellite. Il était caché dans une fourgonnette non loin.

Stella était seule au milieu du hangar. Mais Sydney la soupçonnait d'avoir des hommes dans les parages. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sous-estimer cette femme à cause de son âge ou de son apparence. Anna Espinosa n'était qu'une amateur à côté de la pulpeuse blonde. 

Sydney échangea un bref regard avec Lauren en entendant des bruits de pas, des foulés longues et calmes, empreintes d'une nonchalance affichée et d'une certaine assurance : Sark. Il apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision et Stella se leva à son approche. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en formules de politesse cette fois :

" Alors ? " Demanda-t-elle en russe, jetant son mégot au sol avant de l'écraser avec son fin talon.  
" Alors non, " répondit Sark dans la même langue.

Sans véritablement voir son visage, Sydney devina à la subite raideur des mouvements de Stella qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la réponse.

" Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur d'en connaître la raison ? C'est une proposition plus qu'honnête que je t'ai faite. " Reprit-elle d'un ton calme.  
" Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de savoir, " déclara simplement Sark, les mains dans les poches.   
" Et c'est tout ? "  
" Non, " admit-il avec un sourire arrogant. " Je n'éprouve pas non plus l'envie de travailler à tes côtés. "

Stella sortit aussitôt une arme, auparavant cachée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse sous sa courte robe. Elle pointa le canon vers Sark sans hésiter et défit la sécurité. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement impressionné et n'avait pas bougé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " Chuchota Lauren. " Elle va le tuer et nous avons besoin de lui vivant pour lui retirer des informations ! "

Sydney voulut communiquer avec Weiss mais s'aperçut que leur transmission avait été brouillée, impossible de le contacter. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, elles avaient été repérées.

" Nous sommes à découvert. Agissons ! " Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux agents de la CIA bondirent dans le vide et leur chute fut freinée par une corde de rappel. Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le béton, elles avaient déjà leurs armes braquées sur Stella, Sark se trouvait entre les deux camps.

" CIA ! Posez votre arme ! " Aboya Lauren.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres de Stella qui n'était pas décidée à leur obéir, encore un nouveau trait commun avec Sark.

" Je vois que tu déplaces toujours avec les groupies de ton fan club, " ironisa-t-elle.

Sark se tourna vers les agents de la CIA, toujours aussi calme malgré le fait qu'il soit le seul sans défenses. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Sydney et elle crut y percevoir une certaine impatience, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. En attendant, la situation était dans une impasse, personne ne voulait baisser son arme.

Brusquement, Lauren s'écroula au sol, une flèche tranquillisante plantée dans le cou. Stella profita de cette occasion pour faire feu et Sydney sentit sa balle brûler la peau de son avant-bras. Sark avait déjà roulé sur le côté et il courait en direction de la sortie où une quatrième ombre féminine se tenait. 

Sydney se cacha derrière de vieux caissons pour éviter les balles de Stella. Lauren était toujours étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Sark eut tôt fait de rejoindre l'ombre qui portait une cagoule. C'était donc ça qu'il attendait. Sydney remarqua que Stella l'avait lui aussi mis en joue et tira. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol et la femme se précipita à genoux auprès de lui.

Sydney tira plusieurs fois en direction de Stella et l'ombre en profita pour relever Sark, apparemment touché à l'épaule. Ils se glissèrent hors du hangar tandis qu'elle et Stella restaient en duel. Mais cette dernière s'était peu à peu approchée à reculons d'une autre sortie par laquelle elle s'éclipsa. 

L'agent de la CIA la suivit et arriva dehors juste à temps pour voir une BMW partir en faisant crisser ses pneus. Avec rage, elle jeta son arme au sol. L'opération avait été un fiasco. Sark leur avait échappé, Lauren était au sol tandis que Stella devait à présent savoir qu'elle avait une taupe dans son entourage.

Sydney prit subitement peur pour Weiss. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle ramassa son arme et entra de nouveau dans le hangar pour chercher Lauren. Elle reconnut avec soulagement l'homme agenouillé à côté de la femme de Vaughn. Il se leva en la voyant arriver.

" Je viens de demander l'extraction. J'ai entendu les coups de feu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
" Sark devait être au courant de notre mission, " expliqua la jeune femme. " Un brouilleur avait été installé pour nous empêcher de communiquer, et il n'a été activé qu'au dernier moment. Sark a refusé un accord avec Stella qui a alors voulu le tuer. Nous sommes intervenues, ce qui fut une erreur, quand une troisième femme est arrivée. Elle a endormi Lauren et prit Sark avec elle. Il a été touché d'une balle à l'épaule par Stella. "  
" Toi aussi tu saignes, " remarqua Weiss.  
" Ce n'est rien, juste une éraflure. " Soupira-t-elle.

Allongée sur le sol, Lauren émit un faible gémissement, elle se réveillait. Le regard de Sydney se fixa sur la fléchette tranquillisante. Une interrogation se réveilla alors en elle. Pourquoi cette femme qui venait de sauver Sark, avait-elle endormi au lieu de tuer Lauren ?

*

La femme arrêta enfin la voiture près d'un petit chalet perdu dans la montagne brumeuse. Sark sortit en premier, une main maintenant des compresses sur son épaule blessée. Elle passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent. Elle alluma aussitôt un feu dans la cheminé pour faire bouillir de l'eau et pouvoir soigner la blessure de l'homme. 

Il s'assit, épuisé à cause de la perte de sang, sur un vieux sofa et l'observa faire. Son regard scrutait chacun de ses gestes, s'abreuvait de tous les petits détails.

" Ca fait longtemps, " marmonna-t-il en russe. " Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Merci. "

Elle soupira. Elle savait que son merci n'était pas sincère, c'était juste une marque de politesse apprise par cur. 

" Parlons tout de suite affaire, " dit-elle d'un ton sec. " Je ne t'ai pas sauvé par pure bonté d'âme. Je n'ai que peu de temps devant moi pour t'expliquer ce que tu dois savoir. "  
" Je t'écoute, Xao. "

*

A suivre  



	5. Ressentir

Ressentir 

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est entièrement axé sur Xao/Yu/Ming (ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a pas de quatrième prénom) et Sark. Contrairement aux précédents, il y a quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posez !

*

" Je t'écoute, Xao. "

Sark était attentif. Elle savait qu'il analyserait chaque détail de son ton, chaque choix de mot. 

" D'abord, soignons cette vilaine blessure, " dit-elle.   
" Nous pouvons parler en même temps, " déclara-t-il, n'aimant pas être dans l'ombre.

Elle refusa d'un simple hochement de tête, une seule chose à la foix. Elle lui ordonna de retirer sa veste et sa chemise. Armée d'une pince, elle retira la balle et Sark bougea légèrement. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien touché, il devrait simplement faire attention durant les prochaines semaines. Après avoir bien désinfecté et recousu, Xao posa un bandage qu'elle serra fort pour lui éviter une nouvelle perte de sang.

Sark continuait de la fixer ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle tentait de camoufler sa gêne, peine perdue. Il n'était pas espion pour rien.

" Tu as changé, " remarqua-t-il méfiant. " Avant tu aimais que je te fixe, à présent ton regard n'est plus le même. "  
" Avant, c'était le passé, le manoir. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en huit ans. "  
" Tu t'es d'ailleurs faite plutôt discrète depuis, on n'entend que très rarement parler de toi, " nota-t-il avec une pointe de malice.  
" Désolé si je n'aime pas me montrer en spectacle comme toi et tes chers amis avec votre quête de Rambaldi. "  
" Leur quête, " nuança aussitôt Sark dont les cils tressaillirent.   
" Mexico City, " murmura-t-elle d'un ton chargé de reproches. " Brillant exploit. "

Son ton était cynique mais Sark préféra ignorer sa dernière remarque. Mexico City et tous les morts de l'église n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder. Il ignorait si c'était par remord ou autre, mais une étrange et désagréable sensation s'emparait de lui dès que l'on y faisait mention. 

" Parlons affaires, " reprit Xao qui avait noté son changement d'attitude. " Je suppose qu'à présent Stella fait partie de ta petite liste noire. "

Sark sourit froidement. La prochaine qu'il la croiserait, il serait sa faucheuse. Il avait hâte.

" Bien sûr, elle vient tout de même de tirer dessus juste pour avoir refuser une offre. "  
" Je connais la nature de cette offre. Tu as eu raison de refuser. "

Xao n'avait pas précisé ce qu'était mais Sark savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il conserva le silence pour l'inviter à continuer.

" Figure-toi que mes employeurs ont eux aussi cette chère Stella sur leur liste noire. Elle a volé des données qui pourraient faire des ravages, plus particulièrement pour nous. "  
" Nous ? "  
" Tous ceux du manoir. "

Elle perçut une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer derrière son regard glacé. Xao avait l'attention la plus dévouée de Sark.

" Stella va sûrement vouloir finir ce qu'elle a commencé, c'est-à-dire te tuer, " reprit-elle. " A présent que tu sais, tu es dangereux pour elle. Et elle n'enverra pas ses hommes, elle s'occupera personnellement de toi parce qu'elle te connaît, elle sait comment tu agis. "  
" Mais ? "

Xao ne put réprimer en sourire en remarquant qu'il la devançait toujours d'un mot. 

" Mais nous pouvons retourner la situation à notre avantage. Tu as les moyens de la contacter contrairement à nous. Tu pourrais fixer un rendez-vous avec Stella pour finalement dire que tu acceptes son offre. Bien sûr, elle sera méfiante et ce sera notre unique chance. A l'endroit prévu, tu l'y attendras et nous la cueillerons. Nous l'aurons et toi tu seras aussi débarrassé d'elle. C'est un marché honnête, n'est-ce pas ? "  
" Je me méfis des marchés ces derniers temps, " rétorqua-t-il en faisant référence à son épaule meurtrie. " Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas l'intention de me doubler, de me tuer moi aussi ? Et qui sont tes employeurs ? Et qu'est-ce que tout cela à avoir avec le manoir ? "  
" Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un espion de haut rang, " le taquina Xao avant de reprendre son sérieux. " Tout ce que tu as à savoir sur mes employeurs, est qu'ils tiennent à rester discret. Ils ne t'ont pas dans leur ligne de mire, sois-en soulagé, nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes domaines. "  
" Je veux des garanties, " déclara Sark d'un ton sans espoir de négociation. " Ce que tu me proposes est un marché à l'aveugle. "  
" Tu dois accepter, " rétorqua Xao. " Réfléchis, si mes employés t'avaient voulu quelque chose, je ne t'aurais pas attendu près du hangar pour te prévenir à temps que la CIA était aussi là. Je ne t'aurais pas aidé à t'en sortir. "   
" Sauf si tu veux gagner ma confiance pour ensuite mieux me poignarder dans le dos, " répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
" Tu ne te fies même pas à toi-même, comment pourrais-je alors tenter de gagner ta confiance ? "

Sark ne répondit rien. Lui : 0. Elle : 1. Un sourire de victoire se glissa sur les lèvres de Xao.

" Je t'ai toujours battu dans les joutes oratoires, " lui rappela-t-elle malicieuse.  
" Et comment tes employeurs ont su pour la CIA ? " Enchaîna-t-il, faisant mine d'ignorer son sourire.  
" Nous avons une taupe tout simplement. "  
" Qui ? Où ? "  
" Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais ? "  
" Je ne sais rien à propos de cette histoire apparemment complexe dans laquelle Stella m'a plongé. Me répondre serait un signe de bonne foi qui lors de notre prochain rendez-vous, pourrait faciliter mon inclinaison vers une réponse positive. "

Elle réprima un soupir face à sa longue phrase châtiée. Il avait toujours aimé se donner en spectacle.

" La taupe c'est moi. Je suis en quelque sorte devenue une seconde Allison Doren, sauf que cette fois-ci la victime n'est pas Will Tippin mais Eric Weiss. "

Sark détourna le regard à l'évocation de son ex petite amie. Xao se sentit soudainement coupable de sa maladresse. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il se retourna et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos. Un long silence suivit.

" Tu te rappelles quand on jouait 123 Soleil dans le jardin du manoir ? " Demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire absent éclaira les traits de son visage.   
" Je me rappelle que Creat perdait tout le temps et que Stella trichait, " répondit-t-elle amusée par ces souvenirs communs.  
" Certaines choses n'ont pas changé "

Une brusque vague de nostalgie immergea Xao. Ils n'étaient déjà plus innocents à cette époque. Sark avait ouvert les yeux et remarqué son étrange regard. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais préférait ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire au début, puis le repoussa brutalement.

Surpris, il l'interrogea du regard. Elle se leva du sofa pour s'éloigner de lui.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Sark, " déclara la femme avec tristesse.  
" Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Je savais ce que je faisais. "  
" Non, " le contredit-elle aussitôt. " Tu imites les sentiments, tu le fais si bien que tu crois même les ressentir. Mais c'est faux, tu ignores la vraie force d'une émotion. Moi oui. "  
" Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? "  
" Parce que toi tu es le produit d'un conditionnement, tu n'es qu'un objet, un robot à qui l'on a appris à faire ceci ou cela en le dénuant volontairement d'émotions et d'éthiques pour qu'il soit le plus efficace possible. "  
" Cette définition s'applique autant qu'à toi qu'à moi, " nota Sark avec dédain.  
" Non, cette définition s'applique autant qu'à toi qu'à Xao. "

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour la rejoindre près de la cheminée. Il avait parfaitement compris les subtilités de la dernière phrase.

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda-t-il les yeux plissés par la méfiance.  
" Je suis Ming Hang-Wong, fille d'espions chinois, enlevée à l'âge de sept ans pour devenir Xao durant dix ans. "  
" Tu te rappelles ton passé, n'est-ce pas ? " La question était rhétorique. " Et tu crois que c'est ça qui fait la différence entre ressentir ou non des émotions ? "  
" Oui, car Xao croyait ressentir mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je peux ressentir à présent. Je suis Ming, je ne redeviens Xao qu'en mission. "  
" Et là ? Tu es Ming ou Xao ? "

Elle hésita et Sark le perçut aussitôt. 

" Je savais bien que quelque chose en toi était différent, je l'ai vu tout de suite "  
" Il y a une autre voiture dans le garage adjacent au chalet. Je vais la prendre. "  
" Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? "  
" J'ai un avion à prendre. J'attends de tes nouvelles, je reconnaîtrais tes signaux. "  
" Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas rester ici ? " La questionna-t-il insistant.

Elle voulut partir mais il la bloqua en enserrant sa taille. Il l'amena contre lui jusqu'à que leurs visages ne soient séparés que par un souffle d'air.

" Xao veut rester mais Ming veut partir, " admit-elle confuse.  
" Tu as dit que tu étais Xao en mission. Là tu es en mission, " fit remarquer Sark avec sérieux.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en sentant son torse nu contre ses mains. Elle devait admettre que Ming aussi en pinçait pour cet homme. Il sentait qu'elle faiblissait et en profita pour sceller sa défaillance par un langoureux baiser. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas et glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

Les doigts glacés de Sark se glissèrent sous ses vêtements, glissant avec douceur sur sa peau satinée. Ils rompirent le baiser et il entreprit de suivre de ses lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il se faisait déjà enfiévré, il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur et Ming croisa brièvement son regard.

Elle remarqua aussitôt la différence entre le sien et celui de Weiss. Ce dernier était teinté d'admiration, d'amour naissant et de tendresse. Celui de Sark ne reflétait rien hormis cette inquiétante froideur qui le caractérisait. 

Elle le repoussa une seconde fois et il tenta de ne pas s'en offusquer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Elle sortit du chalet et il ne la rattrapa même pas. C'était une preuve de plus que Sark ne ressentait rien pour elle, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour personne.

Il était définitivement un recalé.

*

A suivre

  



	6. La Bague

La Bague 

Note de l'Auteur : Sydney progresse dans ses hypothèses tandis que Weiss va être sacrément bouleversé dans ce chapitre. Nos chers agents progressent pas à pas, ne se doutant pas encore de l'étendue de ce qu'ils vont découvrir Vous non plus d'ailleurs *sourire sadik*

*

Sydney sortit précipitamment de la salle de briefing. Il était déjà assez humiliant que Sark leur ait encore échappé, mais cela l'était doublement quand de fichus bureaucrates remettaient en cause vos capacités sur le terrain. Ils aimaient lui répéter le fameux refrain : " vous avez disparu pendant deux ans dont vous ne gardez aucun souvenir. Il se peut que cela ait affecté vos capacités mais votre jugement subjectif de vous-même ne vous permet de pas de vous en rendre compte et blablabla et blablabla. "

Cela l'énervait autant qu'eux de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Elle entra dans son bureau et voulut refermer la porte pour s'isoler et trouver un peu de répit, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha en mettant son pied dans l'ouverture : Vaughn.

Sydney le laissa entrer presque à contrecur. Il ne perdit pas de temps :

" Ne les écoute pas, ces hommes n'ont aucune notion de ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Ils ne voient les missions qu'à travers des rapports. "  
" Je sais tout ça, " le coupa-t-elle agacée.

Elle partit derrière son bureau et s'avachit sur sa chaise. Elle soupira en renversant sa tête en arrière. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit inextricablement compliqué ? Vaughn resta debout, l'observant de son regard vert et inquiet.

" On l'aura. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je suis sûr qu'il sait des choses sur ce qui t'es.. "  
" Il ne sait rien à propos de ça, " le coupa-t-elle une seconde fois. " Et je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse vraiment. Je lui ai parlé avant le transfert au Mexique. "  
" Tout son art consiste à nous faire croire ce qu'il veut, " nota Vaughn. " Il ne faut jamais se fier à une impression de lui, il y a trop de chances que ce soit une apparence qu'il a construit de toutes pièces. "  
" Je sais tout ça Vaughn ! "  
" Et bien on ne dirait pas ! "

Ils se turent tous les deux, surpris d'avoir mutuellement haussé le ton de la voix. Ils savaient que ce brusque énervement ne concernait pas Sark, mais plutôt leur situation, leur relation si l'on admettait qu'il restait quelque chose de leur passé commun.

" Cette femme qui l'a sauvé, " reprit calmement Sydney. " Elle avait la même façon de se mouvoir que Stella et Sark. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un. "  
" Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré durant tes deux années ? "  
" Non, c'est plus récent, c'est plus fort qu'une impression de déjà-vu, " précisa-elle pensive. " Et cette façon insolente de tenir son arme, cette façon de maintenir son port de tête, de se déplacer. Les mêmes que Stella et Sark. Je n'en ai pas parlé au briefing mais mon instinct me dit qu'elle doit elle aussi avoir eu la même formation. "  
" Nos experts ont affirmé en comparant des vidéos de Stella et Sark qu'ils avaient la même façon de parler, les mêmes intonations et un vocabulaire et une syntaxe similaire. Cela ne peut dire qu'une seule chose : c'est qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et étant donné leur âge qu'ils ont sûrement grandi ensemble. Les analystes en sont venus à la conclusion qu'ils devaient faire parti d'un groupe d'enfants où les places étaient chères étant donné la rivalité sous-jacente qui existe entre eux deux. "  
" Je connais cette hypothèses, je sais lire les comptes-rendus moi aussi ", glissa-t-elle d'un ton las.

Vaughn légèrement gêné, reprit :

" Tu crois que cette fille pourrait avoir fait parti de leur groupe ? "  
" Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sûre. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. "  
" Quoi ? "  
" Stella et Sark sont des tueurs, ils n'hésitent jamais à appuyer le doigt sur la détente, ce n'est pas dans leur nature de faire preuve d'humanisme car cela pourrait aller à l'encontre de leurs intérêts. "  
" Mais cette mystérieuse femme a endormi Lauren au lieu de la tuer, " devina Vaughn en frissonnant, il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre.  
" Oui, cela ne correspond pas du tout au profil. Si elle avait eu la même formation que Stella et Sark, elle aurait dû la tuer. "  
" A moins que quelque chose ait changé en elle, que sa formation ait différé en certains points de celles des deux autres. "  
" Ou bien elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas : une conscience, " en conclut Sydney de plus en plus songeuse.  
" Mais sa formation aurait dû supprimer cette conscience, " s'étonna Vaughn.  
" Cela a sûrement été le cas, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu atteindre ce degré d'efficacité. Son plan pour sauver Sark était risqué, mais parfaitement calculé. Quelque chose a dû changer dans sa vie après sa formation. Mais quoi ? "  
" De surcroît, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a sauvé Sark "

Sydney acquiesça d'un air absent. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, plongés dans leurs propres réflexions.

*

Yu venait juste de rentrer de New York, elle posa avec soulagement ses affaires de voyages dans la chambre de Weiss. Ce dernier entra avec un beignet dans la main. Elle le lui prit aussitôt :

" Tu dois maigrir un peu, " remarqua-t-elle malicieuse.

Il fit mine de s'en offusquer. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment lui reprit le beignet tout en affichant un sourire victorieux.

" Gamin, " marmonna-t-elle, résistant au rire qui remontait le long de sa gorge.  
" Et fier de l'être ! " Enchaîna-t-il avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son beignet.

Leur petit moment fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée : Sydney. Elle avait passé quelques heures chez Will. Elle pensait que cela l'aurait détendu, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir cette mystérieuse femme de la tête. L'agent s'assit sur le canapé et se massa les tempes. 

" Sydney ? Ca va ? "

C'était Weiss. Il était près de la cuisine, un beignet entamé dans la main. Derrière lui, une ombre familière et féline se profilait. Sydney resta un instant interloquée avant de reconnaître Yu. Elle se leva aussitôt tout en essayant de camoufler son choc. 

" Ca va, juste un peu fatiguée. Tu sais ce que c'est, " murmura-t-elle confuse. 

Weiss acquiesça et remordit dans son beignet. Yu adressa un sourire bienveillant à la colocataire de son petit ami et se glissa près d'elle :

" Tu veux une tisane pour te relaxer ? "  
" Oh.. euh, oui pourquoi pas ? "

Yu partit dans la cuisine et Sydney la suivit du regard avec méfiance. Weiss le remarqua, inquiet.

*

Le lendemain, Sydney reçut avec fébrilité un nouveau compte-rendu des analystes chargés du dossier Sark. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et inspira profondément. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe marron. Elle en sortit en premier la copie de la vidéo qu'elle leur avait transmis : un après-midi filmé par Eric que Yu, lui et elle avaient passé à un lac non loin. Puis une feuille criblée de graphiques aux courbes semblables et une seconde d'annotations mises au propre. Sydney se pencha sur celle-ci :

" Oh non " Murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle remballa le tout, prit l'enveloppe sous son bras et sortit immédiatement de son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers celui de Weiss et entra sans frapper. Elle se figea, se rendant compte qu'elle avait interrompu une conversation entre lui et Vaughn. 

" Sydney ? Ca va ? " Demanda Weiss. " T'as une tête bizarre "  
" Il faut que je te parle En privé. "  
" Je repasserais, " déclara Vaughn avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Sitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte, Sydney se jeta presque sur Weiss :

" J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'avais des soupçons et je sais ce que tu vas ressentir et je m'en excuses et- "  
" Stop ! " La coupa Weiss. " Va droit au but. "  
" Yu n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, " admit Sydney honteuse, sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour l'homme face à elle.  
" Développe, " répondit ce dernier qui malgré son calme, craignait la suite.  
" J'ai eu un doute, un affreux doute et il fallait que je m'en débarrasse, je ne supporte plus la trahison Weiss, qu'on me mente et qu'on me manipule. La femme mystérieuse qui a sauvé Sark me rappelait quelqu'un même si je n'ai pas vu son visage à cause d'une cagoule. Et c'était Yu qu'elle me rappelait. J'ai pris la liberté de prendre notre vidéo de l'après-midi au lac. Les analystes ont comparé sa voix, ses intonations, sa syntaxe et son vocabulaire à ceux de Stella et Sark. "

Elle déglutit et s'accorda un court moment de silence avant de reprendre. Le visage de Weiss s'était totalement décomposé, il était livide.

" Les analystes sont formels, elle a exactement la même façon de s'exprimer, elle emploie les mêmes mots, les mêmes intonations. Ca ne peut pas être un hasard. "  
" Et tu crois que c'est vraiment elle qui a sauvé Sark ? " Tenta de raisonner Weiss malgré le choc de la nouvelle.  
" Je ne sais pas, la seule chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle a sûrement eu la même formation que Stella et Sark, c'est une espionne. "  
" Ca serait possible, durant notre mission en Bulgarie, elle a prétendu être allée à New York voir sa famille. J'ai eu son frère au téléphone mais en fin de compte, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, juste une manuvre pour rendre son voyage crédible à mes yeux. "

Sydney ne put qu'être admirative. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, il tentait d'aborder le sujet sous un angle objectif au lieu de réfuter en bloc à cause de ses sentiments. 

" Dixon est au courant ? " Demanda-t-il.  
" Personne ne l'est hormis les analystes, ils ne vont pas tarder à lui en faire part. "  
" Ils vont arrêter Yu, ou peu importe son véritable nom, et la torturer pour savoir qui elle est. "

Son ton était vaincu, résigné. Sydney lui tendit l'enveloppe.

" Voici les résultats des comparaisons entre Stella, Sark et Yu. Je crois aussi que nous pourrions éviter la torture à Yu, du moins pour le moment J'ai une idée et je suis sûre que Dixon approuvera. "

*

Yu s'assit sur le balcon, une bouteille de bière à la main. Elle n'était pas très vin contrairement à Sydney. Elle levait le nez en l'air pour observer les étoiles. Sark n'avait encore donné aucun signe de vie. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait. C'était leur meilleure chance de coincer Stella et de récupérer les données avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable sur l'un de ceux du manoir. 

Foutus recalés, pensa-t-elle. Weiss s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle et elle sursauta. Yu ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il semblait légèrement tendu et elle le nota aussitôt. Il rapprocha sa chaise.

" Yu, " murmura-t-il. " J'aimerais te confier quelque chose. "

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant avec hantise la suite. 

" J'aimerais que tu portes ceci. "

Il sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche et lui remit entre ses paumes. Yu l'ouvrit doucement, son souffle resta coincé au fond de sa gorge en découvrant une bague.

" Oh Eric " Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
" Elle appartenait à grand-mère et j'aimerai que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. J'aimerai que tu la portes à ton annulaire. "  
" C'est trop, " le coupa-t-elle confuse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. " Je ne peux pas ! "  
" Si, ça me ferait tellement plaisir, " insista-t-il avec un air de chien battu.  
" D'accord, " concéda-t-elle à la fois ravie et terriblement honteuse.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt, un simple anneau d'or blanc orné d'un diamant lumineux parfaitement proportionné. C'était trop beau pour être réel. Yu se jeta dans les bras de Weiss et l'embrassa avec force. Elle se rappela brièvement les baisers de Sark mais les repoussa avec force dans un coin de son esprit. 

Au même moment au site de Langley, Sydney était assise dans son bureau. Trois photos se présentaient sous ses yeux à présent : Stella, Yu et Sark. Ils étaient tous liés, elle était sûre que la femme mystérieuse était Yu. Et il y en avait peut-être d'autres comme eux.

Elle soupira en devinant que Weiss avait déjà dû offrir la bague à Yu, le mouchard.

*

A suivre   



	7. Le Projet Neo

Le Projet Neo 

Note de l'auteur : Tin ! Din ! Ceci est LE chapitre des révélations ! Celui où tous les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblent ! Cela dit, la fanfiction n'en est pas fini pour autant car Stella court toujours !

*

Elle se félicita de sa bonne mémoire. Sark était un homme subtile, par conséquence ses manières de la contacter aussi. Il avait eu recours à de très anciens codes appris au manoir, une façon pour lui de dire que même si elle était Ming, une part en elle resterait Xao à jamais. 

Assise sur une chaise de plastique dans une trame de métro, elle fixait d'un air absent les fenêtres noires donnant sur les murs des tunnels. Inconsciemment, elle faisait glisser la bague à son annulaire. Ce geste l'avait touché, voir même chamboulé. Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Elle devait se focaliser sur sa mission mais être Ming avait des désavantages, dont celui d'être sensible. Parfois elle regrettait son passé, être juste Xao fut beaucoup plus simple. Mais ces rares moments de nostalgie étaient vite repoussés. 

Elle avait été choisie par Andrew pour être la première, la plus prometteuse des admises, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Le train s'arrêta enfin à sa station. Elle descendit sur le quai et trouva rapidement le local technique en question. Elle s'approcha avec précaution, jetant quelques coups d'il par-dessus son épaule. Xao remarqua les deux griffures qui formaient une croix au bas de la porte : c'était bien ici. Elle entra.

La pièce était noire, elle ne voyait rien mais sentait sa présence. Sark était là. 

" Xao, " murmura-t-il. 

Elle put ainsi le localiser dans le local. Il était contre le mur à sa droite. 

" Sark, " répondit-elle.   
" J'ai pris ma décision, " déclara-t-il en entrant aussitôt dans le vif du sujet. " J'accepte de vous aider, mais il va me falloir une garantie. A vous de la trouver et vite, je pourrais changer d'avis si je trouve le temps long. "  
" Nous la trouverons, " déclara Xao d'une voix neutre. " Combien de temps avez-vous ? "

Ils étaient en mode travail, d'habitude ils se tutoyaient.

" Encore quatre minutes. Expliquez exactement la façon dont se déroulera l'opération. "  
" Nous ne voulons pas seulement Stella, nous voulons aussi récupérer ce qu'elle nous a volé, " expliqua Xao. " On ne peut laisser de telles données circuler au marché noir après lui avoir mis la main dessus. Votre rôle consistera à la contacter, lui dire que vous êtes finalement d'accord et ainsi au moment où elle tentera d'utiliser nos informations sur vous, nous interviendrons. Ainsi nous récupérerons Stella et les données, nous ferons deux pierres d'un coup. "  
" Cette mission est plutôt risqué pour moi, " commenta Sark.  
" Vous serez encore plus en danger si vous ne la faites pas. Le passé n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel on peut jouer aux apprentis sorciers monsieur Sark. Il pourrait vous détruire à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. "  
" Je suis au courant du danger du passé, " la coupa-t-il un peu sèchement. 

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que la porte du local vola en éclat. Des faisceaux de lumière balayèrent aussitôt les lieux :

" CIA ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! " Aboya un agent d'intervention. 

Sark se volatilisa aussitôt, depuis le début il se tenait debout près d'une plaque au sol. Xao ne l'avait pas vu à cause du noir. Elle aurait voulu s'y précipiter à son tour mais elle savait que c'était trop tard pour elle, on la tenait en joue. Des agents se glissèrent par la trappe pour tenter de rattraper Sark et elle esquissa un sourire. S'ils pensaient le rattraper, ils avaient bien de l'espoir !

" Mademoiselle Yu, ou peu importe qui vous êtes, " déclara la voix familière de Sydney en entrant dans le local. " Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. "

Sur ce, elle lui passa des menottes.

*

Weiss avait refusé de descendre. Et elle le comprenait. Ming était assise sur sa banquette, songeuse, dans l'une des cellules qui avait auparavant accueilli Irina Derevko et Sark. Sa mission avait échoué. Elle continuait de passer ses doigts sur son annulaire même si la bague n'était plus là. Elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait bien eu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Des bruits de talons. Sydney apparut devant la vitre, le visage fermé, vêtue d'un costume sombre. Ming devinait qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir blessé Weiss. Si seulement elle savait Mais elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire ou faire avant autorisation. Alors elle obéissait, c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. 

" Quel est votre nom ? " Demanda l'agent Bristow avec une certaine sévérité. " Votre vrai nom ? "

L'espionne avait déjà subi deux interrogatoires en moins de douze heures, mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Les prochaines fois qu'on lui poserait des questions seraient sûrement plus douloureuses La captive se leva et se plaça devant Sydney, elle remarqua qu'elles faisaient la même taille.

" Je me nomme Xao, " dit-elle, admettant pour la première fois quelque chose.  
" Pour qui travaillez-vous ? "

Xao sourit froidement. Un petit air arrogant se glissa sur ses traits et une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans son regard. Sydney comprit son erreur, la question était trop franche et trop directe, jamais elle n'y répondrait. En attendant, elle se sentait vraiment troublée. La femme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec la chaleureuse Yu, elle ressemblait à une version féminine de Sark.

" Stella, Sark et vous, vous connaissez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? "

Cette question rhétorique surprit Xao. Elle se demanda si c'était du bluff, ou si Sydney Bristow connaissait le projet Neo.

" En effet, " admit-elle finalement. " Nous adorions jouer à mensonge ou vérité quand nous étions enfants. "

Sydney grimaça. Les mêmes sarcasmes. Leur bref face-à-face fut interrompu quand le portable de l'agent sonna. C'était Marshall, rendez-vous immédiat dans la salle de briefing sous ordre de Dixon. Xao avait entendu les paroles de l'informaticien qui avait tendance à parler fort au téléphone. Son visage reflétait une expression mitigée : un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

Sydney l'ignora et tourna les talons. Elle se hâta jusqu'à la salle de briefing et frappa discrètement avant d'entrer. Autour de la table se trouvaient Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren et Marshall. Jack Bristow les avait rejoint et elle fut surprise de le trouver ici. Dixon était debout avec un homme doté d'un badge visiteur.

Confuse d'être la dernière arrivée, Sydney prit place en silence entre Weiss et son père. Ce dernier lui accorda un regard rassurant. Elle prêta de nouveau attention à leur fameux visiteur. Il devait avoir le même âge que Jack Bristow, ses cheveux blonds tendaient vers le gris clair, ses deux immenses pupilles bleues lui donnait l'air d'un médium tandis qu'une affreuse cicatrice lui barrait le visage de la tempe droite jusqu'au sourcil. Sydney devina à sa forme que c'était un impact de balle.

" A présent que nous sommes au complet, " déclara Dixon. " Je vous présente un collègue du MI6 : Andrew Hogan, directeur d'une cellule spécialiste du projet Neo. "

Tout le monde hocha la tête de manière plus ou moins prononcée pour accueillir cet homme qui ne déridait pas. Dixon s'assit et Jack Bristow se leva à la surprise générale. Andrew et lui s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ils se connaissaient déjà apparemment.

" Le projet Neo comme vous l'ignorez tous, " expliqua Jack pince-sans-rire. " Fut la dernière version du projet Christmas, ce fut aussi la plus aboutie et la plus poussée à l'extrême. Il y a eu la version Haldycon, la soviétique dont certains individus comme Allison Doren sont issus, et donc la version Neo, celle des Alliés. Les Alliées sont pour la plupart des agents britanniques et soviétiques qui ont trahis leurs gouvernements respectifs. Ils ont bâti un conglomérat et ont décidé de former leurs propres agents pour qu'ils prennent plus tard la relève. Pour cela, ils ont repris le modèle du projet Christmas et ont choisi différents enfants selon leur pedigree, c'est-à-dire des enfants d'espions confirmés dans l'espoir qu'ils auraient les mêmes dons que leurs géniteurs en grandissant. Ces enfants étaient regroupés dans une sorte de manoir en Angleterre, camouflé sous l'apparence d'un pensionnat comme un autre. Mais des divergences internes ont détruit les Alliés. Un incident se produisit au manoir, une explosion pour être plus précis, et tous les enfants disparurent, certains s'évadèrent, d'autres furent enlevés par leurs anciens professeurs. Sur ce, je laisse la suite à notre collègue. "  
" Mesdames, messieurs, " déclara Andrew dont l'accent était fortement marqué irlandais. " Je suis ici car il se trouve malheureusement, que nos affaires se sont croisées et qu'il y a eu certains malentendus. Ce que fait ma cellule est d'une importance capitale, le MI6 ne tient pas à ce que nous divulguions la nature de nos activités. Mais aujourd'hui est un cas de force majeur car vous détenez dans vos cellule un de mes agents : Ming Hang-Wong, auparavant connue sous le nom de Xao. Notre cellule est spécialisée dans la quête des enfants du projet Neo. Nous les avons classés en trois ordres : les admis, les optionnels, et les recalés. Il y a une chose primordiale à savoir sur eux : c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de passé. On leur a volé les sept premières années de leurs vies. Ils ne savent ni leur prénom, ni leur nom, ni qui sont leurs parents. Ils ont subi un conditionnement très spécial à base d'une solution chimique. La seule façon pour eux de recouvrir la mémoire et de procéder une seconde fois à l'absorption de cette solution. Mais sans préparation psychologique au préalable, les effets peuvent être désastreux. Nous avons récupéré Xao à l'âge de dix-sept, elle était classée admise, cela voulait dire qu'elle présentait les meilleures dispositions pour recouvrir la mémoire. Ce fut un succès et elle est a présent l'agent la plus talentueuse de notre cellule. Neuf autres admis travaillent pour nous. Il en reste deux dans la nature. Les optionnels sont ceux qui présentent une part des dispositions nécessaires. Nous ne leur faisons retrouver la mémoire que si nous avons besoin d'eux, un seul travaille pour nous, les trois autres sont en liberté mais nous les surveillons. Enfin, il reste deux individus que vous connaissez, les recalés : Stella et Sark. Ils ne présentent aucune disposition pour retrouver la mémoire. Ils risqueraient de devenir fous. "  
" Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi avoir fait de l'agent Hang-Wong une taupe ? " Demanda Eric Weiss visiblement agacé et furieux.  
" Comme je vous l'ai dit, le MI6 préfère rester discret sur notre cellule. Après tout, notre spécialité est quand même de reconvertir des tueurs, des terroristes internationales, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, " répondit Andrew avec une nonchalance que Sydney trouva familière. " La mission ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi, nous vous avions sous-estimé. L'agent Hang-Wong avait carte blanche pour trouver un accès à votre cellule et obtenir des informations sur Stella. Cette dernière a appris notre existence, elle a réussi à voler une fiole de la solution chimique car sa composition est très dure à obtenir et Stella ne possède pas l'équipement et les compétences nécessaires pour la fabriquer elle-même. Elle s'est auto administré une partie de la solution. Maintenant, elle cherche à contacter les autres enfants du manoir encore libres pour reformer leur équipe. Si jamais ces individus reconstruisaient leur groupe, avec les capacités qu'ils ont, ils deviendraient une menace plus que probable pour beaucoup de pays occidentaux. Mais Stella manque de charisme, elle le sait. C'est pour cela qu'elle veut que Sark se joigne en premier à sa cause. Il a toujours été le meneur officieux du manoir chez les enfants, il était le meilleur. Il convaincrait les autres sans trop de problèmes. Le plan était de suivre vos mouvements, nous savions que vous le connaissiez bien. Ainsi nous pourrions repérer quand Stella prendrait contact avec Sark. Lors de ce premier rendez-vous, il fallait s'arranger pour que l'agent Hang-Wong réussisse à prendre contact avec Sark pour qu'il se range de notre côté et nous aide à savoir où Stella conservait la fiole. Cette dernière nous a largement aidé en essayant de le tuer quand il a refusé sa proposition. Mais lors du second rendez-vous entre Xao et Sark pour entreprendre de définir les modalités d'actions, votre équipe est intervenue et le peu d'intérêt que nous avait porté Sark a sûrement disparu. Maintenant nous sommes de nouveau à la case départ. "   
" Vous auriez dû nous faire part de vos mouvements agent Hogan, plutôt que de tenter d'agir sans nous mettre au courant, " déclara Sydney.   
" Nous aurions dû, " admit Andrew. " Peut-être En attendant, mon agent le plus doué croupit dans l'une de vos cellules. Et j'aimerais grandement la faire sortir de là. "  
" J'ai une question, " intervint Vaughn. " Pourquoi est-ce que ces criminels se rangent du côté du MI6 une fois leur passé retrouvé ? "

Andrew attendait cette question depuis le début, il ne cacha pas son plaisir de l'entendre enfin.

" Une fois que ces enfants ont été conditionnés, ils ont été élevés de façon à ne rien ressentir, de vrais robots, la capacité d'improvisation en plus. Quand nous avons récupéré l'agent Hang-Wong, nous avons remarqué qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience, elle ne ressentait rien, ou plus précisément elle ne savait pas interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle vivait dans un monde froid, sans émotions. Retrouver la mémoire lui a permis de pouvoir reconnaître et nommer ses émotions, c'est une chose dont la valeur est inestimable. Elle a retrouvé la conscience que lui avaient inculqué ses parents. Une fois le passé retrouvé, ces enfants nous considèrent comme des sauveurs, nous leur avons en quelque sorte redonné la vie. Mais sans préparation au préalable, cela peut facilement se retourner contre nous, les enfants deviennent soit fous et en veulent à la terre entière, comme il se passe actuellement avec Stella, soit ils se brisent, adoptant un comportement proche de l'autisme. Nous avons eu quelques cas malheureux. Une deuxième chose est à prendre en compte : la culpabilité. Ils s'aperçoivent du mal qu'ils ont fait, de l'horreur de leurs actes. Ce sentiment est renforcé par une pratique qu'avaient adopté leurs professeurs pour les tester. Pour leur première mission d'élimination, ils envoyaient les enfants tuer leurs propres parents. Cela leur permettait de vérifier trois choses : la première étant leur aptitude à tuer sans remords, la seconde leur efficacité car leurs parents étaient tous des agents confirmés, la troisième qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas de leur passé. Quand ils recouvrent la mémoire, les enfants se rappellent toujours en premier de cet acte-là, du moment où ils ont tués leurs parents. C'est souvent ça qui les rend fous s'ils ne sont pas préparés avant. "  
" Et beaucoup de parents ont survécus ou pas ? " Demanda Lauren curieuse.  
" Très peu, " admit l'agent Hogan. " La plupart des parents n'ont pas su réagir en se retrouvant face à leurs enfants. Ces derniers ont profité de cette faiblesse pour les abattre. Je fais parti des rares survivants. Quant à ma femme, elle n'a pas eu autant de chance. "

Il accompagna ses propos en indiquant du doigt, la cicatrice qui le défigurait. 

" Et votre enfant ? Il travaille avec vous à présent ? " Demanda Sydney tout aussi curieuse.  
" Malheureusement non, " admit Hogan en souriant tristement. " Mon fils est l'un des deux recalés. "

Un moment de stupeur immobilisa tous les individus de la pièce, sauf Jack qui en semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette affaire. Sydney sut alors pourquoi elle avait trouvé familière la nonchalance de Hogan, Sark en avait hérité.

" Je ne me laisse pas aller aux confidences habituellement, " reprit l'agent du MI6. " Mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance et que nous travaillons main dans la main. Si jamais Sark recouvre la mémoire, cela pourrait être catastrophique, nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait. L'intervention de la CIA durant son rendez-vous avec Xao lui a peut-être donné l'envie de retourner sa veste. Il va falloir jouer franc-jeu avec lui si nous voulons avoir encore une chance de stopper Stella. "  
" Si vous nous dites ça, c'est que vous avez un plan, " en déduit Sydney. " Je tiens juste à signaler que nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de repérer Sark. "  
" En fait, c'est Jack Bristow qui a un plan, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de l'arrestation de l'agent Hang-Wong. "  
" Je connaissais déjà l'existence de cette cellule du MI6 car ils m'avaient contacté pour avoir des informations sur le projet Christmas, " expliqua Jack. " Mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à présent que Sark était un enfant Neo, même si je m'en doutais. De plus, j'ai un moyen de le contacter. "  
" Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? " Demanda Dixon peu convaincu.   
" Je peux le contacter via Irina Derevko. "  
" Et pourquoi accepterait-elle de nous aider ? " Demanda Sydney, toujours peu à l'aise dès que l'on abordait le sujet de sa mère.   
" Irina a fait une promesse il y a très longtemps, à son amie d'enfance Olga Krechnkov, une espionne du KD tout comme elle. Cette promesse était de veiller sur son fils s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. "  
" Olga Krechnkov était ma femme, " intervint Hogan le visage impassible. " Et Irina a toujours tenu sa promesse. C'est elle qui a récupéré mon fils après l'explosion du manoir et qui a continué sa formation. Elle sait que s'il recouvrait le passé, ce serait sûrement un désastre. Elle ne laissera pas Stella faire et coopérera avec nous si nous la mettons au parfum. "  
" Et quel est le plan en question ? " Insista Sydney.  
" Patience, " répondit Jack. " Nous allons tous vous expliquer en détail. Mais d'abord, demandons à l'agent Hang-Wong de nous rejoindre. On ne pourra rien faire sans elle "

*

A suivre  



	8. De Mauvais Parents

Note de l'auteur : Vous croyez tous savoir ? Et bah non ! L'histoire est un tout petit plus compliquée que la version d'Hogan. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Futurs rebondissements et retournements de situation à venir ! 

*

Sark ne fut pas surpris de trouver une ombre féline se profiler dans un recoin de son salon. Avec nonchalance, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, invitant silencieusement la femme à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sur le fauteuil voisin.

Irina Derevko. Son regard de chat étonnement brillant fixait son disciple. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres aux contours parfaits. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Seul un quart de lune bleutée les éclairait de ses rayons feutrés par la grande baie vitrée du salon.

" D'habitude c'est Allison Doren qui me rend visite à cette heure, " glissa Sark grinçant. 

Depuis l'épisode de Stockholm, il n'appréciait plus autant la compagnie de celle qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme une mère. Elle l'avait trahi. Le peu de confiance qu'il lui avait accordé, s'était évanoui à jamais. 

" Je sais que nous avons un différent, " déclara-t-elle mal à l'aise. 

Sark sourit froidement. L'attitude gênée d'Irina était totalement artificielle.

" Je sais que tu as repris rendez-vous avec Stella, je sais que lors d'une entrevue avec Xao, la CIA est arrivée. "  
" Jack Bristow ? " 

En réalité, sa question ne demandait pas de réponse. Mais Irina ne se laissa pas démonter par le fait qu'il est deviné sa source. 

" Ne fais pas comme Stella, elle est devenue folle, " déclara-t-elle sombrement.  
" Elle l'a toujours été, " nota Sark hautain. " Et après tout, je le suis aussi. Sinon je devrais ressentir quelque chose quand je tue, non ? "  
" Tu ne comprends pas, " le coupa Irina agacée par son petit manège. " Stella a retrouvé la mémoire, c'est exact. Mais à quel prix ? Tu es bien placé pour savoir que.. la vérité prend du temps. Or, Stella l'a recouvert d'un coup grâce à une solution chimique qu'elle a volé au MI6. Et ça l'a rendue encore plus folle. "  
" Alors Xao est du MI6 ? Qui l'aurait crû ? " S'exclama Sark d'un rire faussement joyeux.  
" Xao n'est plus, elle est Ming à présent, elle est redevenue ce qu'elle était auparavant. "  
" Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit moi aussi de redevenir ce que j'étais avant ? " Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton calme.   
" Tu ne possèdes pas les prédispositions nécessaires, ton conditionnement a été trop poussé car tu as tenté de résister, tout comme Stella, " expliqua Irina d'un air absent. " Et il y a certaines choses du passé qu'il faut mieux oublier à jamais. Si tu retrouves la mémoire, tu perdras tout. "  
" Prendre le risque est tentant, " déclara-t-il souriant.  
" Tu n'es pas un joueur Sark, tu es un calculateur, " lui rappela-t-elle. " Collabore avec Ming pour les aider à coincer Stella et récupérer la fiole de la solution, et tu seras toi aussi débarrassé d'une menace dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'importance. "  
" Il me faut une garantie, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette magnifique cellule de verre. "  
" Je supposes que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête, " devina Irina subitement inquiète.  
" En effet, " rétorqua Sark en finissant d'un trait le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

*

" Non ! " S'exclama Vaughn catégorique. " C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Cet homme est un psychopathe ! "

Dans la salle de briefing, l'atmosphère était électrique après que Jack ait rapporté ce que lui avait dit Irina. Sark était d'accord pour collaborer, mais la garantie n'était pas du goût de tout le monde et deux camps s'affrontaient : Weiss et Vaughn d'un côté, Hogan et Ming de l'autre. Lauren, Sydney, Marshall et Jack n'avaient encore donné aucun avis.

" C'est notre dernière chance, " rétorqua l'agent Hogan. " Nous n'avons pas le droit de la laisser filer, Stella est bien plus dangereuse que vous ne l'imaginez ! "  
" Elle n'a jamais été très stable psychiquement, " intervint timidement Ming, peu à l'aise dès qu'elle était dans la même salle que Weiss. " Et depuis qu'elle a bu la solution, elle est pire. Elle est mégalo et paranoïaque, avide de pouvoir et terriblement intelligente ! "  
" Est-ce que je pourrais donner mon avis ? " S'exclama Sydney en se levant de sa chaise.

Après tout, elle était la première concernée. Autour de la table, les agents firent enfin silence. 

" Merci, " reprit-elle avec sarcasme. " Sark me veut en tant que garantie. Je ne pense pas qu'il osera me faire du mal. Sa requête est je crois, plus une pique envers Irina qu'autre chose. Même s'il tente de ne pas être rancunier, de rester le plus pragmatique possible, Irina Derevko fait partie de ses points faibles. Je vais le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas, nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser Stella faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne veut sûrement pas reformer le groupe du manoir pour rien, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a en tête. "  
" C'est insensé ! " S'exclama Vaughn furieux, incapable de contenir sa colère.  
" Il te faudrait un micro que Sark ne puisse pas repérer dans ce cas, " déclara Weiss à regret, sachant que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Sydney Bristow.  
" Non, il faut jouer franc-jeu, " le contredit Hogan. " Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que Sark n'est pas idiot. "  
" Mais sans pouvoir la repérer nous la mettrons encore plus en danger ! " Renchérit Vaughn.   
" Avec un micro, nous signons son arrêt de mort, " glissa sombrement Jack. " Il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. "

Un silence morbide s'abattit sur la table. Même si Dixon était le plus haut gradé, Jack Bristow n'en restait pas moins celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, et donc le dernier mot.

*

Le jet filait vers Londres. Sydney y rencontrerait Sark dans un grand centre commercial bondé de monde, où il était impossible de contrôler quelque chose tant il y a avait de flux de gens et d'issues possibles. Ming reconnaissait bien là l'empreinte du manoir : ne jamais, au grand jamais, prendre de risques. Toujours tout calculer et prévoir vingt coups différents à l'avance. Elle devinait que selon la porte par laquelle Sydney et elle arriveraient, Sark aurait un plan différent.

L'avion dans lequel ils se trouvaient, était séparé en trois compartiments. Dans le premier on conservait le matériel technique. Marshall y était en compagnie de Weiss. Dans le second, les agents pouvaient discuter. Elle s'y trouvait contre les hublots en compagnie d'Hogan assis sur le siège voisin, songeur. Dans l'allée centrale s'étaient installés Vaughn et Lauren, ainsi que Jack le nez plongé dans un ordinateur. Le dernier compartiment était celui où l'on pouvait dormir. Sydney y était.

Ming remarqua Marshall qui venait de sortir du premier compartiment. Cela voulait dire qu'Eric était seul. L'informaticien s'avançait dans le couloir, un gobelet de café à la main. Elle se leva de son siège au moment où il passa devant elle. Maladroit, il se renversa le liquide noir sur sa chemise.

" Oh ! Désolée ! " S'excusa aussitôt Ming confuse.  
" C'est. C'est rien, c'est juste du café, je vais euhm. "  
" Nettoyer votre chemise aux toilettes, " termina-t-elle pour lui.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement s'abstint. L'homme repartit précipitement. Après une légère hésitation, Ming s'avança vers le premier compartiment. Alors que Vaughn et Lauren semblaient ne se douter de rien, Hogan et Bristow s'échangèrent un bref regard. Ils avaient compris le petit manège de l'agent Hang-Wong.

Elle s'immisça sans bruit dans la pièce où se trouvait Weiss. Ce dernier remarqua une ombre malgré tout. Il était assis devant un écran et se retourna vivement, croyant avoir à faire à Marshall. Son sourire se fana en reconnaissant Ming.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda-t-il sèchement, en évitant son regard.

Ming avait du mal à reconnaître le Weiss joyeux et maladroit qui lui avait papillonné autour des jours durant avant de se décider à faire le premier pas. Il était devenu froid et distant, les traits du visage tirés. Elle regrettait le temps où elle était Yu.

" Je voulais m'excuser Excuse-moi, " murmura-t-elle honteuse.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir lui aussi.

" Je voulais aussi dire que " Reprit Ming nerveuse. " J'avais J'ai aimé être Yu. J'ai aimé être auprès de toi. "

Elle sentit ses yeux picoter. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes mais ce fût trop tard. Par réflexe, Weiss se leva aussitôt mais se retint de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ce n'était plus Yu, c'était Ming.

" Je suis désolée, " répéta-t-elle les épaules basses.

Weiss se sentait de nouveau défaillir. Il allait enfin la prendre dans ses bras quand Marshall revint, la chemise trempée mais encore tâchée de café. Ming essuya brusquement ses larmes, et fuit littéralement hors du compartiment. L'informaticien remarqua l'air absent de Weiss.

" J'aurais peut-être dû pas revenir tout de suite, " murmura Marshall confus, conscient d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. 

*

Escortée par Ming, Sydney s'avançait au milieu de la foule du centre commercial. Il était placé au carrefour de plusieurs axes routiers sans parler des transports en communs, un lieu idéal pour disparaître rapidement. Comme convenu, elle ne portait pas de micro. Sark n'avait pas précisé de lieu de rencontre particulier, aussi elle s'attendait à le voir surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Elle portait un simple jean, une tunique un peu hippie et un sac en bandoulière. Certaines de ses mèches étaient tressées, elle se confondait parfaitement dans la foule hétéroclite de Londres. A quelques pas, Ming la surveillait, habillée bon chic bon genre, une simple cadre comme une autre. 

Un jeune homme l'aborda brusquement à sa droite. Sydney eut un choc en reconnaissant Sark. Il avait troqué son impeccable costume pour un pantalon marron défraîchi, un haut de sport bleu en col V et il portait aux pieds de vieilles baskets. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces chanteurs de rock anglais. 

Sark se retourna brièvement vers Ming et Sydney nota aussitôt l'étrangeté de son regard : un mélange de confusion et d'amertume. Puis il glissa son bras sous le sien et la guida sans la brusquer vers où il voulait aller. Ils prirent les escalators pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée au point de rendez-vous des taxis. Un camion en double file les attendait. 

Toujours sans un mot, Sark la fit monter à l'arrière, il la rejoignit et ferma les portes derrière lui. Sydney ne chercha même pas à se défendre quand il lui injecta un liquide dans le bras. Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer sans pouvoir résister. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint, fut de sentir les bras de Sark la retenir pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe au sol. 

*

Stella sortit avec langueur de son bain de mousse. Elle se rinça rapidement au jet avant de s'envelopper dans un chaud peignoir. Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre et choisit l'une de ses plus belles robes de soirées. Elle revint dans la salle de bains pour se maquiller, se coiffer et se parfumer. Il ne fallait omettre aucun détail. 

Puis elle attendit patiemment l'heure convenue. Un valet ne tarda pas à venir frapper à sa porte. Son hôte venait d'arriver. Devenant subitement moins pressée, elle prit son temps pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et accueillir l'homme dans le hall : Sark.

Elle tendit la main en arrivant devant lui et il lui fit un délicat baisemain. Toujours aussi gentleman. 

" Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? " Demanda-t-elle plus pour entamer la discussion que par réel souci.  
" Oui, " répondit-il le regard insondable. " Il n'y a qu'un saut de puce entre Londres et Casablanca. "

Stella ne lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Londres. Cela ne la concernait pas. Elle l'invita à passer au salon et ils s'installèrent à une table basse, le sol était tapissé de larges coussins confortables. 

" Je suis curieuse, " reprit-elle. " Pourquoi avez-vous subitement changé d'avis ? Pourquoi voulez-vous recouvrir votre passé ? "  
" Je n'ai pas encore changé d'avis, " déclara-t-il un brin songeur. " Je me renseigne car je ne vois pas vraiment ce que pourrait m'apporter de connaître mon passé. "  
" Nous avons grandi en apprenant à contrôler toutes les variables monsieur Sark, " expliqua Stella. " Nous sommes des calculateurs, nous maîtrisons toutes les nuances de chaque domaine. Tout dans notre vie a toujours été pratiquement réglée sauf une inconnue : notre passé. Il est notre point faible majeur. Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte, je n'ai jamais autant exploité mes talents que depuis que je sais qui je suis. Je n'ai plus cette zone d'ombre en moi, tout est clair, limpide. "  
" Et pourquoi voudriez-vous reconstruire le groupe du manoir ? " Demanda Sark.  
" Je sais qui nous a fait ça. Je ne cherche pas la vengeance, c'est une chose trop primaire. Les Alliés n'ont fait que voler l'idée du projet Neo et la liste des candidats potentiels. Ils ne sont pas ceux qui nous ont sélectionné à la base. Ceux qui nous ont sélectionné doivent être éliminés, ils sont dangereux pour nous car ils nous connaissent. Et ils seront durs à abattre. "  
" Vous ne me direz pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé la mémoire, " devina Sark légèrement déçu.   
" Au fond de vous, vous savez qui ils sont, " déclara Stella.

Ils firent silence quand un serveur vint leur apporter des mets fumants aux senteurs exotiques. 

" Au fait, quel est votre véritable nom ? " Demanda Sark sans cacher sa curiosité.

Stella sourit malicieusement. Elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait pas posé cette question plus tôt. 

" Janis Sloane, fille d'Arvin Sloane que je ne vous présente plus, et de Sarah Reichman sa maîtresse, une espionne israélienne ayant toujours travaillé pour l'Alliance jusqu'à sa.. mort. "

Sark réprima un hoquet de surprise.

*

Sydney ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle découvrit un plafond blanc quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa doucement et observa les lieux avec une vision floue qui gagnait en netteté peu à peu. Les murs étaient d'un jaune chaleureux, des frises cuivre en ornaient le haut. Les meubles étaient simples, d'un style très exotique. 

Elle se glissa hors du lit et remarqua qu'elle portait de nouveaux vêtements. Un pantalon de toile et un petit haut assorti à son regard en lycra. Elle se demanda avec hantise si c'était Sark qui l'avait changé ou pas. Sydney s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, ouverte. Un air marin s'engouffrait par la large ouverture.

Les portes-fenêtres donnaient en réalité sur une terrasse extérieure. Puis se déployait une plage paradisiaque et la mer turquoise à perte de vue. Les Caraïbes, sans nul doute. Sydney sortit à l'extérieur et s'avança pieds nus sur le sable brûlant. Elle était sur une île quasi déserte où l'on ne pouvait accéder que par bateau. 

" Monsieur Sark n'est pas là pour le moment. Il vous prit de l'excuser. "

Sydney sursauta et se retourna vivement. Un caribéen d'une soixantaine d'années habillé d'un bermuda et d'une chemise à fleurs lui faisait face. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

" Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi, je ne serais jamais très loin. "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme repartit en direction de la maison, laissant Sydney hébétée seule sur la plage. 

*

" Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité ne soit découverte, " murmura Irina soucieuse. " Qu'une question de temps. "

Jack soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Attablés dans un petit restaurant au Caire, les deux espions avaient ressenti le besoin de se voir pour parler de la situation actuelle. 

" Hogan n'est qu'une hyène ! " Gronda l'homme qui d'habitude, contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. " Et dire que j'ai les ordres de suivre son plan Alors que ma fille est je ne sais où en compagnie d'un gamin du projet Neo ! "  
" Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que la CIA se retourne contre le MI6, " rétorqua Irina philosophe. " Les deux partis sont trop impliqués, ils veulent étouffer l'affaire. Certains doivent avoir des sueurs froides à l'idée que l'un des recalés ait retrouvé la mémoire. Ils se sentent menacés à présent, ils le seront d'autant plus si Sark se rappelle lui aussi. Ses souvenirs sont bien plus dangereux que ceux de Stella. "  
" Oui, Stella pourrait à la rigueur croire que le projet Neo était une idée de l'Alliance même si à mon avis elle a découvert le pot aux roses, mais Sark lui, en se rappelant il lui apprendra soit la vérité, soit confirmera ses doutes. Elle a bien compris la véritable signification du mot recalé. En attendant Hogan est redoutable, il les a tous bluffé. Surtout avec son histoire de cicatrice. "

Irina se mit à rire jaune. 

" Et dire que c'est moi qui en est l'auteur après l'explosion du manoir ! " S'exclama-t-elle.   
" En attendant, je ne comprends pas comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant, " soupira Jack. " Pour Sloane ce n'était pas pareil, il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait une fille avant qu'elle n'essaye de le tuer, mais Hogan c'est insensé ! "  
" Finalement, nous ne sommes peut-être pas de si mauvais parents que ça, " murmura Irina d'un ton pensif. 

*

A suivre   



	9. Le Petit Garçon

Note de l'auteur : Huit clos pour ce chapitre ! Simplement, Sark, Sydney et la plage Et puis le majordome qui sait habilement disparaître *grin* 

*

Ce fut à l'heure du café que Sydney vit réapparaître une tête blonde familière. S'acclimatant avec goût aux chaleurs tropicales, Sark avait revêtu un pantalon et une chemise large aux manches courtes, le tout couleur crème. Elle se trouvait assise à une extrémité de la table, devant elle un café glacé servi par le majordome, le tueur s'installa à l'autre bout.

" Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous présenter moi-même les lieux à votre réveil. J'avais rendez-vous avec Stella. "

Sydney ne répondit rien. Elle savait que le bateau par lequel il était arrivé, devait sûrement être reparti. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à fuir, elle explorait toutes les possibilités, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Le vieux caribéen vint servir une tasse de café à Sark avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. 

" Qu'est-ce que vous savez du projet Neo, mademoiselle Bristow ? " Lui demanda subitement l'homme, le regard inquisiteur. 

Elle hésita à répondre un bref instant. 

" Peu de choses, " admit-elle.  
" Moi de même, " enchaîna-t-il ce qui la surprit, Sark n'était du genre à se laisser aux confessions normalement. " Remarquez l'ironie de la chose, je fais parti des premiers concernés puisque j'étais un cobaye du projet Neo, et pourtant je ne sais quasiment rien. "  
" Et c'est sûrement mieux comme cela, " ajouta Sydney en finissant son café avec lenteur.  
" Vous croyez ? " S'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme. " Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on vous a volé plusieurs années de votre vie. "

Non, ce n'était sûrement pas mieux comme ça, admit-elle intérieurement. Sydney connaissait l'angoisse que provoquait en elle ses deux années d'absence. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que Sark pouvait ressentir, sept ans lui avaient été volés. Ce dernier interpréta son silence comme une invitation à continuer sa petite tirade. 

" Mais bientôt je saurais tout. "

Sydney sursauta. Elle le fixa méchamment. Il n'allait pas oser les doubler et se joindre à Stella ? A l'autre bout de la table, Sark conservait un calme olympien, la réaction de la jeune femme lui arracha un arrogant sourire. 

" J'ai bu de la solution, celle que vous m'avez formellement interdite d'approcher, " dit-il, amusé de sa propre audace. " L'absorption se fait sur trois jours, une certaine dose chaque matin, pour que les souvenirs puissent affluer de nouveau peu à peu. "  
" Vous avez trahi notre accord ! " S'énerva Sydney en se levant de sa chaise et en s'approchant de lui, menaçante. " Vous êtes un recalé ! Cela va vous rendre fou ! "  
" Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? " Lui demanda-t-il narquois. " Personnellement, je trouve que Stella n'a jamais été aussi stable que depuis qu'elle connaît son passé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Janis Sloane. "

Sydney déglutit avec stupeur. 

" En recouvrant le passé, " reprit-il avec calme. " Janis s'est souvenue de détails troublants. Elle a été élevée aux Etats-Unis par sa mère Sarah Reichman, qui fut pendant un temps la maîtresse d'Arvin Sloane. Je sais, c'est surprenant je l'avoue. Mais savez-vous par qui elle s'est fait enlevée ? Edouard Stevenson, un agent à présent haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la CIA. "   
" Vous ne sous-entendez tout de même pas que la CIA puisse être impliquée dans ce genre de projet ? " S'insurgea Sydney.  
" La CIA a bien multiplié les coups d'Etats en Amérique du Sud provoquant la mort de milliers de personnes, " la coupa Sark un brin agressif. " Quoiqu'il en soit, on a endormi Stella et elle s'est retrouvée ensuite à l'autre bout de la planète, en URSS à Olekminsk au milieu d'agents dont la plupart parlaient anglais, et d'autres enfants de son âge dont moi et Xao, enfin Ming, faisaient partis. Etrange. Puis elle a été conditionnée et nos professeurs, pour la plupart russes, ont commencé notre enseignement. Nous avons ensuite été transférés rapidement vers l'Angleterre, où à l'insu de la MI6, on a continué notre formation au manoir. Après l'explosion du manoir, bizarrement tous nos maîtres ont été tués ou ont disparu, comme si certaines personnes avaient peur qu'ils ne révèlent certaines choses à nous, ou à d'autres. "

Il cessa de parler, sa gorge était sèche. Sark termina rapidement son café, Sydney se tenait toujours debout près de lui, interloquée.

" Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout ça ? "  
" Je ne vous ai pas choisi que pour déplaire à Irina, " glissa-t-il avec malice. " Premièrement je vous ai choisi car vous êtes un brillant élément de la CIA. Tant que ces derniers ne sauront pas où vous êtes, j'aurais l'avantage car ils ne prendront pas le risque de vous perdre. Deuxièmement, je vous ai souvent répété que nous serions un jour destinés à travailler ensemble. Je crois que ce moment est venu. Stella a été enlevée par un agent de la CIA, ensuite on nous a transféré en URSS pour que notre premier souvenir soit de ce pays, histoire de brouiller les pistes si l'on voulait retrouver notre passé. De plus, il est étrange qu'un manoir de futurs espions ait pu librement perdurer des années dans la campagne anglaise qui n'est pas immense, sans que le MI6 ne le découvre. La CIA et le MI6 sont trempés dans cette histoire. Vous avez des informations que je ne possède pas. J'aimerais savoir exactement ce que l'on vous a dit sur le projet Neo. Nous pourrions ainsi recouper ce que nous savons et tenter de tirer le vrai du faux. "

Un instant confuse, Sydney se reprit. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une manuvre de Sark pour connaître ce qu'elle savait, mais bizarrement quelque chose dans son regard indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait cessé de jouer depuis longtemps, cette affaire ne le concernait que trop. Elle prit une chaise à côté de lui et s'y assit :

" Hogan, un agent du MI6 prévenu par mon père je crois, est venu nous briefer. Il est le directeur d'une cellule qui- "  
" Qui recherche les enfants du projet Neo, " termina Sark. " Je suis au courant, j'ai déjà eu à faire à Hogan plusieurs fois malheureusement. "  
" Bien, Ming est l'une de ses agents, il lui a fait retrouvé la mémoire, d'autres anciens pensionnaires du manoir travaillent pour lui, ceux qu'il appelle les admis. "  
" Ceux qui ne possèdent aucun souvenir gênant, " glissa Sark avec une ironie glaçante.  
" S'il vous plaît, cessez de m'interrompre. Hogan nous a expliqué qu'il avait classé les enfants du projet Neo en trois catégories : les admis qui possédaient les prédispositions psychologiques nécessaires pour retrouver la mémoire, les optionnels qui n'en possédaient qu'une partie, et enfin les recalés qui n'en possédaient aucune. Il prétend que c'est une organisation nommée les Alliés, des espions du MI6 et du KD pour la plupart qui ont trahi leurs pays respectifs, qui sont les auteurs de vos enlèvements, de vos conditionnements et de vos formations. Il nous a affirmé qu'à cause de divisions internes, un incident s'est produit au manoir. Une explosion. Les enfants ont alors été soit enlevés par leurs professeurs, soit ils ont disparu dans la nature. "  
" L'explosion du manoir a été produite par Irina Derevko, qui n'a jamais fait parti d'une organisation nommée les Alliés, " déclara Sark sombre. " Elle a commis cet acte dans le seul but de me récupérer, j'ignore pourquoi. Les rares fois où je lui ai demandé la raison, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle était ma bonne fée Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai un fait troublant à vous apprendre. Hogan a tenté de nous rattraper, Irina et moi, juste après l'explosion. Il a fallu que votre mère lui tire dessus pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. S'il était vraiment du MI6, que faisait-il à ce moment près du manoir ? "  
" La cicatrice sur le visage ? " Demanda Sydney subitement blanche.  
" Oui, " répondit Sark surpris par sa réaction.  
" Il nous a menti, il a dit que Il n'a pas dit ça. "  
" Hogan faisait sûrement parti des alliés en tous cas, " rétorqua l'homme. " Il voulait à tout prix me reprendre à Irina. Mais une fois en URSS, il a perdu notre trace, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui durant des années et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. "  
" C'est impossible, Hogan est du MI6 ! En sachant qu'il était dans nos bureaux, des directeurs de la CIA sont venus en personne le saluer ! " S'exclama Sydney.  
" Cela veut dire que le MI6, et sûrement la CIA, étaient impliqués dans le projet Neo, " répondit Sark. " Cela expliquerait la volonté des deux organisations de remettre la main sur la solution et de capturer ou tuer Stella, ils ne tiennent sûrement pas à ce que les gens aient vent de leurs actes. Ils ont déjà assez mauvaise réputation comme ça. "

Sydney réfléchit quelques instants. Ce véritable sac de nuds portait tous les soupçons envers la CIA et le MI6, cela ne pouvait pas être possible et pourtant trop de faits concordaient. 

Elle avait trouvé difficile à avaler cette histoire d'admis, d'optionnels et de recalés. Les recalés étaient en fait ceux dont les souvenirs pouvaient prouver l'implication de la CIA et du MI6, tandis que les optionnels étaient ceux qui pouvaient si on leur mettait la puce à l'oreille, découvrir le pot aux roses. Cela expliquait pourquoi Andrew Hogan ne tenait absolument pas à ce que Sark retrouve la mémoire, et son apparente peur envers les actes que pourraient commettre Stella car ils seraient directement dirigés contre le MI6 et la CIA. Le second fait étrange était pourquoi un manoir d'enfants espions n'avait pas été repéré par le MI6 sur la petite île ultra surveillée qu'était l'Angleterre, alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de garder les enfants en URSS. Ils y avaient juste amené les enfants, qui plus tard en se fiant à leur premier souvenir, croiraient que le KD est l'auteur de leur condition. Ensuite, ils envoyaient les enfants tuer leurs propres parents, éliminant ainsi le dernier facteur qui aurait pu réveiller la mémoire de leurs futurs espions. 

Ce plan était affreux, frissonna Sydney. Et diaboliquement intelligent.

" Stella pensait au début que c'était l'Alliance qui se cachait derrière les Alliés, " reprit Sark pensif. " Elle en était venue à cette conclusion car elle n'a pas tué son père pour un soi-disant motif de localisation impossible. C'était peut-être vrai, ou bien la CIA n'avait pas trop envie de voir Arvin Sloane éliminé car Jack Bristow était déjà un agent double au SD-6 à cette époque. Avoir une nouvelle tête aux rênes de la cellule de l'Alliance à Los Angeles n'était pas bon pour votre père car Arvin Sloane lui faisait confiance. "  
" Vous êtes au courant pour les ordres de tuer vos parents ? " S'étonna Sydney.  
" Oui, " admit-il brusquement sombre. " Je ne m'en souviens pas encore, j'ai tué tellement de gens que je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents parmi toutes les victimes. Mais Stella m'a prévenu, elle m'a dit que ce serait dur Pour le moment, je n'ai que.. que quelques sensations. "

Une expression de trouble traversa le visage de Sark, Sydney en eut presque peur. 

" Je vous pris de m'excuser, " balbutia-t-il finalement avant de battre en retraite hors du salon.

Sydney resta debout, seule et pensive. Hogan n'avait en tous cas pas menti sur un point : Sark recommençait à ressentir, et c'était une situation que sa formation poussée au manoir ne lui avait pas appris à affronter.

*

Sark se réveilla brutalement, le corps en sueur et la respiration haletante. Il mit quelques longs instants à se calmer, inspirant profondément pour tenter de retrouver un apaisement relatif. Son souffle de nouveau sous contrôle, il décida de se lever. Simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, il s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

La nuit était calme, seul le bruit des vagues venait troubler la quiétude nocturne de l'île. Il posa une main fatiguée sur son front. Le rêve lui avait semblé si vrai, peut-être parce que c'était un souvenir Il s'était revu sur une plage de galets, le long de falaises calcaires érodées par le vent marin. Une lumière jaune filtrait l'atmosphère et une femme en anorak le tenait par la main, une femme magnifique.

Malheureusement, plus il se concentrait, moins il parvenait à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il n'entendait que son rire si naturel à ses oreilles, ses murmures empreints d'une douceur qui le faisait frissonner, son toucher si familier et réconfortant. Sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, il avait vu une seconde femme, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite : Irina Derevko. Elle lui avait sourit.

Sark se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour oublier ce rêve si étrange. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et oublia un instant ses manières de dandy pour une simple bouteille de bière. 

" Monsieur Sark boit de la bière bon marché, il faut le voir pour le croire, " retentit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.   
" Bristow, " soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle. " Il est l'heure de dormir depuis longtemps pour les petites filles. "  
" La petite fille avait entendu le petit garçon faire un cauchemar. Aurait-il encore peur du noir ? "

Sark ne répondit rien et baissa le regard au sol, brusquement à court de répartie. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et décontenança Sydney. Elle s'approcha, elle aussi vêtue d'une robe de nuit. 

" Des souvenirs reviennent ? " S'enquit-elle, une certaine inquiétude palpable dans le son de sa voix.   
" Oui, " admit-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Peu enclin au sommeil, Sydney se servit elle aussi une bouteille et d'un accord tacite, ils sortirent dehors par une porte-fenêtre entrouverte. La nuit était claire, l'air chaud rafraîchi par une légère brise. Ils s'assirent à même le sable.

" Parfois, il m'arrive de ressentir des sensations familières, " murmura Sydney pensive. " Une couleur déjà vue, une odeur déjà sentie. Et je me sens encore plus perdue. "   
" Je n'arrive pas à voir les traits de son visage, " confessa Sark. " Je la vois sans la voir. "

Sydney devina qu'il devait parler de sa mère. Elle préféra se taire, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était censée dire.

" J'ai aussi vu Irina. Elle et ma mère se connaissaient. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'a pas hésité à faire exploser le manoir pour me récupérer. Elle l'a fait pour ma mère. "

Il n'en avait aucune preuve, mais cette conviction était fermement ancrée en lui, peut-être à cause d'un nouveau souvenir qui n'allait pas tarder à surgir de sa mémoire embrumée. 

" Et à propos du projet Neo, " glissa timidement Sydney. " Si le fait que la CIA et le MI6 sont impliqués se confirme, qu'allez-vous faire ? "  
" J'ai toujours été pragmatique, du moins aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, " répondit Sark songeur. " Stella parle d'éliminer ceux qui nous ont fait ça car ils en savent beaucoup sur nous, et donc ils sont dangereux. Elle m'a prétendu que ce n'était pas de la vengeance mais plus le temps passe, plus je sais que ça en est. Je commence à sentir cet étrange sensation en moi, et j'ai l'impression que la seule façon de l'apaiser sera le sang de ceux qui ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un sans-passé. "  
" Vous allez vous venger, " en conclut Sydney un peu trop rapidement.

Sark laissa s'écouler un court instant de silence, son regard bleu glacial se fixa sur les vagues.

" Pour la première fois de ma vie Je ne sais pas. "

L'aveu de son impuissance à formuler un plan laissa Sydney confuse. A présent, Sark ressemblait à présent plus à un gamin perdu dans un rayon de supermarché qu'à un dangereux terroriste aux buts obscurs.

Elle sentait qu'il allait craquer, fondre en larme, hurler. Faire quelque chose. Mais il parvenait tout de même à garder un effroyable calme apparent. Elle osait pourtant à peine imaginer la tempête intérieure qui agitait l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Finalement, il se leva et jeta un regard désolé vers la ligne d'horizon qui se confondait avec le ciel. 

" Je l'ai tué "

Il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la maison. Elle l'observa disparaître, encore remuée par les brusques changements de Sark. Peu à peu, il devenait humain. 

***

A suivre  



	10. Le Point Commun

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le temps qu'il peut parfois y avoir entre plusieurs chapitres ^^' On m'a fait la remarque plusieurs fois mais en fait, j'écris des webséries en même temps, et c'est donc elles qui passent en priorité. Les fanfictions sont plus un petit à-côté quand une ws me prend la tête lol  
Pour en revenir à la fic, voici le second volet du huit-clos Sarkney avec des confirmations sur certaines hypothèses, et une importante révélation sur Sark !!! 

*

Sydney l'avait vu entrer dans cette pièce. Le seul endroit de la maison où elle n'avait pas accès, une porte blindée avec reconnaissance digitale des pupilles comme code d'ouverture. Sark s'y était enfermé depuis l'aube et il était aux environs de dix heures.

La seule présence que Sydney avait croisée depuis qu'elle s'était levée fut le majordome. Il était miraculeusement apparu quand elle était entrée au salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis il s'était évanoui aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Cette maison lui fichait une trouille bleue. Malgré son cadre enchanteur, sa décoration sans fausse note, sa luminosité, les murs étaient empreints d'une froideur à l'image de leur propriétaire. Et pourtant, hier soir elle avait vu quelque chose que sûrement peu de personnes avaient vu : ce qui se cachait au plus profond de Sark, un être sensible dont lui-même avait peut-être ignoré l'existence jusqu'à présent. 

N'ayant rien à faire, elle s'était retrouvée assise au milieu du couloir, attendant vainement que Sark sorte de sa pièce forteresse. Il devait y avoir du matériel pour communiquer à l'intérieur, du matériel qui pourrait lui permettre de contacter la CIA au cas où. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Sydney se releva d'un bond. Sark ne sembla pas surpris de la trouver là, comme s'il avait été prévenu de sa présence. Il y a sûrement des caméras, se dit Sydney. 

" Bonjour mademoiselle Bristow, " déclara-t-il cérémonieux.

Mais son ton n'était plus aussi sarcastique qu'avant. Elle décida de ne pas lui poser de questions sur la pièce derrière lui. Il ne lui répondrait pas de toute façon. 

" Monsieur Sark, " répondit-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se rappelait la nuit dernière : son cri. Il ne s'en était apparemment pas rendu compte, mais il avait crié, crié à l'aide. Cela l'avait réveillé et elle l'avait retrouvé dans la cuisine, totalement chamboulé. Sans repères. 

" Vous vouliez quelque chose ? " Demanda-t-il sans cacher son agacement. 

Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle fut là hier quand il s'était brisé. Il voulait fuir, un sentiment que Sydney ne pouvait que comprendre.

" Non, je vous attendais simplement. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'occupations sur cette île. "

Le premier sourire de la journée apparut sur les lèvres de Sark : froid et dangereux. Il sortit une petite boîte en carton de la poche de son pantalon, et la plaça dans les mains de Sydney. Elle sentit brièvement le contact glacé de sa peau et réprima un frisson.

" Jouez aux cartes, " se moqua-t-il.

Sark lui signifiait clairement qu'il se fichait de sa présence, qu'elle n'était à ses yeux qu'une assurance que la CIA ne lui plante pas un couteau dans le dos. Sydney sortit quelques cartes de leur boite. Elles étaient encore échauffés par le touché de quelqu'un.

" Je n'ai pas envie de passer la matinée de jouer aux cartes comme vous venez de le faire, " déclara-t-elle, un brin hautaine. 

Grillé. Le sourire de Sark s'élargit de plus belle. Mais il n'avait rien de chaleureux. Le vif éclat de son regard clair en témoignait. Après un bref instant d'hésitation qu'il camoufla maladroitement, Sark s'éloigna de l'agent de la CIA pour trouver refuge sur les marches de la terrasse devant la maison, les pieds dans le sable. 

A l'extérieur, l'air était chaud et lourd. Sydney le sentait malgré la fraîcheur de la maison. La silhouette de Sark assise dehors, banalement vêtue d'un léger polo et d'un pantalon ordinaire, lui était peu familière. Il voulait l'éviter, il n'était pas habitué à partager. Mais elle ne laisserait pas fuir comme ça. 

Sydney le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, elle sentait qu'elle avait le dessus sur lui, ce qui était nouveau. Il était fragilisé par ses souvenirs qui revenaient, des souvenirs peu réjouissants alourdis par un lourd secret. Mais elle était bien décidée à se servir de ce dont il se souvenait pour tirer cette histoire de projet Néo au clair. Elle n'était pas espionne pour rien et la curiosité était son plus gros défaut. Enfin, à part la marguarita.

" De nouveaux souvenirs ? " S'enquit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Il détourna légèrement de son visage, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas voir la douleur dans son regard si neutre habituellement. Après un long silence que seul le sourd grondement régulier des vagues avait interrompu, il se décida à parler :

" J'appelai Irina marraine. Ma mère me disait qu'elle serait ma bonne fée au cas où. "

Sydney eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas soupirer. Le sujet de sa mère était toujours très sensible, surtout si c'était Sark qui l'abordait. Irina avait sûrement été plus une mère pour lui qu'elle ne l'avait pour elle. Mais Sydney espérait malgré tout se tromper, garder une lueur d'espoir que les actions parfois horribles de sa mère aient un but louable, que Laura Bristow fut et est toujours une part vivante et vibrante d'Irina Derevko.

" Elle t'aime, " murmura Sark à peine audible, sur un ton si doux qu'il en était désarmant. " Elle t'a toujours aimé et a fait des folies pour t'épargner tant de choses dont tu n'as pas idée. "

Il avait remarqué les songes sur les traits de son visage, et il s'était tourné de façon à lui faire face. Sydney remarqua à son tour les doutes et les fantômes qui le torturaient. Ses traits tirés indiquaient qu'il manquait de sommeil. 

" Et toi ? " Demanda Sydney, le sondant du regard.

La question le surprit visiblement, et il ne sut pas l'interpréter. Elle décida de la reformuler :

" Est-ce que ma mère a pris soin de toi ? Est-ce qu'elle a joué son rôle de bonne fée ? "

Le visage de Sark s'illumina légèrement, ses traits devinrent un peu moins crispés.

" Oui. "

Il n'en dit pas plus et se leva, mettant fin à la discussion. Sans se retourner, elle savait qu'il s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa mystérieuse pièce.

*

L'heure du repas de midi arriva rapidement. L'heure d'un nouveau face-à-face, un nouveau duel. Sydney soupira et s'observa rapidement dans le reflet du miroir de sa salle de bains. Le prochain rendez-vous entre Stella et Sark n'était qu'après-demain, ce serait le jour où la CIA et le MI6 interviendrait et où le jeune tueur filerait, laissant les coordonnés de l'endroit où se trouvait Sydney à son père via Irina. Il restait donc deux jours dont celui-ci, moins de quarante-huit heures pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

S'ennuyant, Sydney avait examiné chaque détail de la garde-robe proposée par la penderie de sa chambre. Elle avait changé plusieurs fois de tenues, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Elle opta en dernier choix pour une légère robe crème à bretelles, idéale pour le climat insulaire. Puis elle se mit en route pour le salon.

Sark s'y trouvait déjà. Il se leva brièvement quand elle entra, puis se rassit quand elle fut sur sa chaise. Quel gentleman pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme, luttant pour ne pas sourire et conserver un masque impassible. Aussitôt le majordome qu'elle avait surnommé passe-partout, apporta leurs plats et disparut. 

" De nouveaux souvenirs ? " Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, cela devenait une habitude.

Sark daigna lever un regard noir vers elle.

" Apparemment oui, " enchaîna-t-elle.

Il lâcha brusquement ses couverts et sortit de table, son plat à peine entamé. L'issue de secours de Sark semblait toujours être l'extérieur et il ouvrit l'une des portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la plage. Sydney le suivit, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Elle devait savoir ! Est-ce que la CIA, cette agence à laquelle elle avait confié sa vie et sa confiance, était l'auteur du projet Néo !

" Dîtes-moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! " Hurla-t-elle en le rattrapant alors qu'il marchait rapidement malgré le sable.  
" Vous n'avez aucun droit ! " S'écria-t-il furieux en se retournant vers elle.

Sydney resta un instant hébétée en voyant les éclats de colère et de douleur qui traversaient son regard.

" Ca ne te concerne pas, " s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, passant pour la première fois au tutoiement. 

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, ses poings étaient moins fléchis et sa respiration plus calme. 

" Je ne portais déjà pas la CIA dans mon cur, encore moins le MI6, mais à présent " Sark inspira brusquement, comme s'il manquait de souffle. " Je les hais. "

Ce constat brutal laissa Sydney sans voix. Elle baissa le regard au sol. 

" De quoi t'es-tu souvenu ? "  
" J'avais sept ans, c'était le jour de mon enlèvement, " commença Sark en restant debout. " Ma mère était parano, du moins c'était mon avis à l'époque et à présent je sais qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller jouer au football dans les rues de Belfast avec les enfants de mon âge, je devais toujours rester à la maison, on avait des bagages déjà prêts dans un placard au cas où l'on devrait fuir. Elle m'avait même appris des codes, des sons distincts à frapper à la porte pour dire si j'étais seul, si quelqu'un était avec moi et plein d'autres choses encore. Ce jour-là, on était au supermarché. Je devais toujours tenir le caddie, ne jamais m'éloigner. Je lui ai désobéi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant et tout ce que je voulais, c'était un peu de liberté dans les rayons du supermarché, m'amuser. "

Il stoppa brusquement son monologue, échangeant un regard incertain avec Sydney. Se confier était un exercice ardu pour lui mais il devait le faire. Il lui était humainement impossible de garder ça pour lui. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. 

" Au détour d'un rayon je me suis cogné contre un homme. Grand, avec un regard bleu métallique, froid et dur. Il était blond et bouclait légèrement. Je suis resté sans voix et son regard est devenu plus doux. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et m'a sourit. Il m'a dit bonjour, et il a dit mon prénom. J'ai eu peur, ignorant comment il le savait. Il a ajouté que cela faisait longtemps qu'il me cherchait, qu'il était mon père et que nous allions partir en balade. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je me suis débattu mais le noir complet m'est brutalement tombé dessus. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en URSS et m'on a installé sur un banc à côté de Ming. Ensuite, on est entré tous les deux dans la salle de conditionnement et je suis devenu Sark et elle Xao. La suite, vous la connaissez. "

Il était repassé au vouvoiement et fixait avec désolation l'océan devant lui. 

" Hogan " Gronda Sydney, se sentant humiliée et trahie.

Elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour Sark. Ce dernier s'éloigna, ne manquant jamais une occasion de fuir dès que Sydney se plongeait dans ses pensées. Cette expérience le bouleversait, il n'était pas habitué à ressentir, et encore moins à se confier. Et savoir que qu'une personne autre qu'Irina commençait à en savoir beaucoup sur lui le terrifiait. Mais il devait parler, sinon il explosait.

Il se sentait perdu.

*

Sark ne se présenta pas au souper. Sydney demanda brièvement à passe-partout s'il viendrait, mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle mangea donc toute seule, en silence. Elle avait à peu près repéré où était sa chambre et décida d'y faire un tour une fois son repas terminé. Elle se hâta sans s'en rendre compte.

Les révélations du début d'après-midi avaient confirmé ses pires doutes pour le moment. Hogan, et donc le MI6, étaient impliqués dans le projet Néo. Et comme Stella prétendait avoir été enlevée par un agent de la CIA et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir, sa propre agence était elle aussi compromise. 

Sydney se leva de table et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sark. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida de l'ouvrir. Cette dernière se cogna contre quelque chose qui roula au sol. Sydney baissa le regard et vit une bouteille de vodka, vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce.

Une sombre pénombre voilait les lieux. Elle alluma la lumière et reconnut la forme étendue de Sark sur son lit. Il dormait, ou plutôt cuvait à en croire les bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout, mais son sommeil était agité. Sydney se demanda brièvement où était passé le fringant et sarcastique Sark. Il ressemblait plus à une loque humaine

Elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit et remarqua ses paupières qui papillonnaient à une vitesse folle. Quelques frissons et de brusques à-coups s'étaient emparés de son corps. Par prudence, Sydney posa une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Au contact de cette peau chaude contre celle glacée de son front, Sark se redressa brusquement d'un bond en avant. Sydney retira vivement sa main.

" Désolé, " dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. 

Il l'observa un instant comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Puis sa mémoire lui redonna tous les éléments et Sark se rappela ce que faisait Sydney ici, avec lui sur cette île.

" J'ai un peu trop bu, " constata-t-il, il n'était pas encore totalement revenu sur terre à en croire le ton de sa voix.  
" Je crois aussi, " nota Sydney sans réussir à éviter le sarcasme. " Et avec rien dans l'estomac en plus. "

Elle eut la brusque impression d'être une mère adressant un reproche à son enfant. Cette pensée la fit sourire bêtement. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? " Demanda Sark, un peu inquiet.  
" Rien, c'est juste Cette situation ! C'est Etrange. "

Il approuva par un discret soupir. Il déglutit en faisant la moue, sa bouche était pâteuse à cause de l'alcool et il en ressentait encore les effets.

" Pour prévenir les effets de la gueule de bois, j'ai un remède infaillible ! " Déclara subitement Sydney, s'adressant à Sark de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait faite avec Will ou Fran.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais Sark oui. Il balbutia un marmonnement ressemblant vaguement à un oui, et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine. Il sentit son baromètre du courage friser dangereusement le zéro quand elle sortit un uf et de l'huile pour préparer sa fameuse concoction. Elle rajouta de l'alcool en plus d'autres ingrédients, puis touilla le tout. Sydney tendit le verre à Sark avec un sourire vainqueur. Livide, il l'accepta mais ne le but pas.

" Quoi ? Je t'assures, ça marche, " dit-elle confiante.   
" Entre boire ça et la gueule de bois, je préfère la gueule de bois, " déclara Sark pince-sans-rire.

Sydney ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et il la suivit. Sark posa le verre sur la table de travail et se laissa aller, évacuant tout son stress nerveux par un fou rire incontrôlable, simplement déclenché par un malheureux mélange d'huile et d'uf cru. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et Sydney avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux. Ils mirent plusieurs bonnes minutes à se calmer.

Finalement, Sark versa le verre maudit dans l'évier et sans se retourner, s'adressa à Sydney :

" Merci, " murmura-t-il. 

Prise de court, Sydney reste interdite et sans savoir pourquoi, se mit de nouveau à rire. C'était si communicatif qu'elle ne tarda pas à voir les épaules de Sark se mettre à tressaillir. Il était de dos mais elle savait qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage, un sourire qui lui faisait brusquement rappelé son jeune âge. Le deuxième fou rire d'affilé passé, il osa se retourner vers elle, les coins des lèvres encore étirés. 

" Ca fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? " Déclara Sydney. " Fran me faisait souvent rire ainsi pour des broutilles, ça me permettrait d'évacuer le stress. "

Le visage de Sark s'assombrit brusquement, celui de Sydney suivit aussitôt. Allison Doren avait tué Francie. Et Sark n'était sûrement pas innocent dans cette histoire.

" Excuse-nous pour Francie, " dit Sark en évitant son regard. " C'était une idée de Sloane, c'est Allison qui a.. enfin tu sais, mais je suis coupable de complicité. J'étais son contact. "  
" A t'entendre parler, tu sembles proche d'elle, " déclara Sydney acerbe, ayant retrouvé sa face de poker pour ne pas laisser sa tristesse s'afficher.  
" Nous avons été plus qu'amis, " admit-il et elle nota le passé dans sa phrase. " Nous avons un important point commun, et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous le partageons aussi avec toi. "  
" Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir quel est ce point ? "  
" Tu le sais très bien, " la coupa-t-il d'un ton grave. " Le projet Christmas. Ton père l'a testé sur toi, Allison en est la version du KD tandis que j'en suis la version la plus poussée, le projet Néo par la CIA et le MI6 confondus ! " 

Elle le gifla pour qu'il arrête de parler. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec Allison Doren ! Rien ! Blessé dans son amour-propre, Sark répliqua et leur dispute dégénéra aussitôt en affrontement physique. Sydney sentit le poing de l'homme venir s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, elle répliqua par un coup au ventre pour qu'il se plie en deux, et en profita pour lui asséner un coup avec le genou cette fois. Il hoqueta douloureusement.

Mais il tint le choc et l'attrapa par la taille, il la souleva pour la jeter contre un mur. Elle retomba à genoux et se mordit la lèvre dans sa chute, mais alors que Sark s'approchait de nouveau, elle se releva d'un bond et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de pied. Il dut reculer de quelques pas, ses mains sur son visage meurtri. Sydney décida de ne pas continuer, cette bagarre était inutile et stupide.

" Il n'y a rien faire, on ne peut pas rester ensemble sans que cela ne dégénère, " conclut Sydney avec une certaine amertume. " Tu as beau sembler un peu plus humain depuis que tu te souviens de certaines choses, j'ai même failli admettre que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça, mais en réalité tu es et tu resteras toujours Sark ! "

Elle prononça le dernier mot avec mépris, en le crachant presque. Il lui faisait face, sombre. Il avait la marque de la sandale gauche de Sydney sur le visage. Un poids s'abattit brusquement sur ses épaules et il sembla prendre dix ans en l'espace de quelques secondes.

" Je ne suis plus Sark, " déclara-t-il sur un ton similaire à celui employé par Ming lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus il y a peu. " Je suis Collin Asatchev. "  



	11. Nuit Blanche

Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin le dernier volet du huit clos Sarkney ! A tous les fans de ce couple : rassemblement général !!!! Ce chapitre est fait pour vous lol Par contre, la fic n'est toujours pas finie et de nombreuses aventures attendent encore nos deux espions. Le hic, c'est que je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment je vais terminer cette fic 

*

Cette fois-ci, il fut plus discret en se glissant hors de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être une seconde fois surpris par Sydney en pleine nuit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit aussi faible, il ne l'était pas normalement. Il avait toujours été le plus fort, le plus dur, le plus insensible. Sark devait affronter une nouvelle facette de lui-même : Collin. 

Il décida d'aller se promener sur la plage en compagnie d'une bouteille de Smirnoff. Il avait toujours aimé boire, et pas seulement les grands vins millésimés. Il aimait le léger abrutissement des sens que procurait l'alcool, sans jamais se permettre de dépasser certaines limites. Il était un espion, les espions ne pouvaient pas être saouls, ils devaient sans cesse être opérationnels car leur vie pouvait basculer à chaque instant.

Pourtant il s'était laissé aller hier, et il avait fallu que Sydney le trouve ainsi. Il se maudissait. Il n'avait jamais été saoul de sa vie avant, jamais. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et s'assit sur le rivage. Des vaguelettes vinrent lécher le bout de ses pieds nus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce musique des vagues.

Le songe de cette nuit fut encore plus vrai que nature. Il s'était de nouveau revu sur cette plage de galets, le long de falaises calcaires érodées par le vent marin. La même lumière jaune qui filtrait l'atmosphère et la même sublime femme en anorak le tenait par la main. A présent, il se rappelait mieux ses rires et ses murmures, ses mots doux qu'elle lui glissait au creux de l'oreille quand il s'endormait le soir, ses pleurs quand elle fermait la porte de sa chambre. Tant de détails anodins qui le remuaient sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Et il revoyait Irina bottes aux pieds, marchant avec plaisir sur le bord de la plage dans les vagues, savourant les petits plaisirs de la vie car elle en connaissait la valeur. Il la revoyait se tourner vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il se rappela le bref éclat de sympathie et de douleur mêlées qu'il vit à travers ses pupilles. Puis sa mère l'avait poussé en avant et Irina était venue à leur rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres, un sourire franc que peu de personnes lui connaissait.

Sa mère la lui avait présenté comme sa marraine, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. A l'époque, petit garçon, il n'avait pas cru que sa mère ne soit pas invincible. Elle lui avait dit qu'Irina était une amie d'enfance à elle, une personne digne de confiance. Mais il n'avait toujours fait confiance qu'à lui-même et sa mère, jamais personne d'autres. Jamais.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La plage matinale d'Irlande laissa place à un paysage nocturne de carte postale des Caraïbes. Sa bouteille était vide. Il se releva et retourna vers la maison.

*

Sydney se leva en sachant que c'était le dernier jour qu'elle passerait en compagnie de Sark, ou Collin peu importe. La veille, elle n'avait pas su répondre quand il lui avait dit son véritable nom. Collin Asatchev. Elle avait tout simplement rebroussé chemin vers sa chambre. Dans la nuit, elle l'avait de nouveau entendu crier dans son sommeil, elle savait qu'il s'était levé mais ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

Au salon, un petit déjeuner appétissant l'attendait. Mais elle n'avait pas le cur à manger. Posté dans l'ombre, Passe Partout attendait, prêt à satisfaire la moindre requête de sa part. Elle se demanda subitement où il se retranchait entre les dîners. Peut-être dans la pièce à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès

Des bruits de pas légers et furtifs la surprirent dans ses songes. Sark entra dans le salon et prit place à l'autre bout de la pièce. De larges cernes violettes encerclaient ses yeux à l'éclat terne. Il semblait éprouvé. Il n'osa même pas croiser son regard et se mit à manger sans entrain. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il repartit sans un mot. 

Sydney n'avait pas osé lever le nez de son bol de café.

*

Midi arriva rapidement. Leur avant-dernière entrevue. Sark restait cloîtré dans sa pièce et Sydney avait passé la matinée sur la plage. Quitte à s'ennuyer sur une île déserte, autant s'ennuyer en bronzant. Elle tentait de rester positive malgré tout.

Mais le même rituel allait se produire, elle le savait. Elle se mettrait à table, puis il viendrait à son tour. Ils mangeraient en silence et il repartirait s'enfermer. Enfin, il ferait de nouveau un cauchemar cette nuit et elle l'entendrait se lever. Elle resterait dans son lit et ne s'endormirait qu'une fois qu'il se serait de nouveau couché. 

Elle s'installa à table et comme prévu, il entra dans la pièce en silence. Il se plaça à l'autre bout mais cette fois-ci, Sydney l'affronta du regard. Il détourna le regard vers son assiette, se concentrant faussement sur la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge mais il ne broncha toujours pas.

" Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Collin ? " Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom. " Vous n'étiez pas très bavard ce matin. "

Il releva le regard cette fois, elle y vit un vif éclat de colère et d'agacement mal contenus. 

" Nous n'avons jamais rien eu à nous dire, pourquoi est-ce que cela commencerait aujourd'hui ? "

Elle crut déceler un soupçon de déception dans son ton, mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination 

" Je voulais simplement être polie. "  
" Foutaises ! "

Sydney ne cacha pas surprise. Sark ne se laissait jamais aller, il était un exemple de maîtrise de soi, comme tous les meilleurs espions. Mais peut-être que l'homme face à elle n'était justement plus seulement Sark, il était aussi Collin, un inconnu. 

" Excusez-moi, " se reprit-il en retrouvant son attitude froide et hautaine. " Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. "  
" Au moins, pour une fois vous étiez franche, " répliqua Sydney avec venin. 

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. C'était normalement lui qui la provoquait, et non l'inverse. 

" Parce que vous, il vous arrive de l'être peut-être ? " Renchérit-il avec verve.   
" Sûrement plus que vous ! Au moins, j'ai des amis auxquels je confie mes craintes ! J'ai Weiss, mon père et même Dixon ! "  
" Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ? Vous voudriez qu'on fasse ami ami et que je vous confie mes petits malheurs ? " Demanda Sark avec sarcasme. 

Sydney resta sans voix, elle n'avait pas eu conscience des sous-entendus de sa phrase, elle avait parlé trop vite. 

" Non, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas être amis, même si nous le souhaitions, " admit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
" Enfin une remarque éclairée de votre part, " ajouta-t-il pour l'humilier.   
" Désolé, ces temps-ci je manque de sommeil et mes propos peuvent paraître confus. Il faut dire que si vous arrêtiez de crier durant vos cauchemars, je vous en serais reconnaissante. "

Le visage de Sark devint livide. Elle devina qu'il ignorait qu'il criait durant son sommeil. Il était en train de scruter chaque trait de son visage pour voir si elle bluffait ou pas. Finalement, il jeta sa serviette sur la table et quitta le salon, vaincu. 

*

Sydney avait l'avantage. Elle l'avait défait, elle avait gagné une manche à la joute oratoire qui les opposait. Mais elle savait que Sark pouvait renverser la situation en un claquement de doigts si elle baissait sa garde. A présent, elle savait que le MI6 et la CIA étaient les commanditaires du projet Neo. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était ce que Sark et Stella avaient l'intention de faire. Elle n'avait plus que ce soir pour tenter de tirer quelque chose de Sark. 

Aussi, Sydney avait mis tous les atouts de son côté. Son apparence devait refléter son assurance. Elle trouva une petite robe crème tout à fait à son goût et en parfait accord avec le teint hâlé de sa peau. Elle se maquilla légèrement, pas besoin de se cacher derrière des cils alourdis de noir, et releva ses cheveux en chignon négligé pour dévoiler sa nuque. 

L'heure du dîner venue, elle entra au salon, sûre d'elle. Sark la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Passe Partout vint déposer leurs plats puis s'évanouit dans un recoin de la maison. Un petit sourire arrogant et froid se glissa sur les lèvres de Sydney, sourire habituellement attribué à Sark. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. 

" Pensez-vous que vous pourrez dormir sans me réveiller cette nuit ? " Attaqua-t-elle aussitôt. 

Il semblait que seule la provocation faisait réagir Sark. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait compris son manège et ne réagissait pas. Son attitude désarçonna quelque peu Sydney qui n'en laissait rien paraître. 

" Parce que sinon, si vous aviez des boules quiès, ça m'arrangerait, " renchérit-elle cynique. 

Toujours aucune réaction. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et des marques sur sa joue indiquaient qu'il s'était assoupi il y a peu. Ses vêtements étaient un peu défaits. 

Sydney comprit que son stratagème n'allait nul part. Elle se leva et se posta juste à côté de lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, respirant à peine, son regard perdu dans le vague. Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à que ses lèvres soient près du lobe de son oreille gauche : 

" Et votre mère, vous vous rappelez enfin à quoi elle ressemble ? "

En un instant, Sydney se retrouva jetée avec force contre la table. Elle sentit l'assiette et les couverts dans son dos tandis que Sark était agrippé à sa gorge. Son regard était à la fois chargé de haine et de désespoir. Elle remarqua qu'une fine pellicule brillante recouvrait ses pupilles. 

" Je m'en rappelles, " gronda-t-il sur un ton à peine audible. " Je me rappelle de son visage et Et de comment je l'ai tué "

Il la lâcha subitement et Sydney put se relever sans le quitter des yeux. Une larme traça finement son chemin sur la joue du jeune tueur. Cette vision la cloua sur place et il lui sembla qu'on venait de la précipiter dans un gouffre sans fin. Elle fit instinctivement un pas vers lui. Sydney hésita un instant avant d'inviter Sark à venir contre elle. 

Il se serra contre elle et un sentiment de gêne s'empara de la jeune femme. Sydney tenait entre ses bras son pire ennemi, cet opposé qui lui ressemblait tant. Les épaules de Sark se mirent à tressaillir à cause de sanglots. Il ne parlait pas et elle ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier, la situation était déjà assez déstabilisante comme ça. 

Au bout de quelques instants, il se recula d'un pas et ils cessèrent leur étreinte. Malgré tout, les mains de Sydney restaient agrippées sur les bras ballants de Sark, comme si elle avait peur qu'en le lâchant il ne fasse une bêtise. Elle décela un nouvel éclat dans le regard de l'homme, une lueur bien plus familière. Elle savait que si elle n'ôtait pas ses bras, il prendrait cela comme une invitation. 

Malgré toute sa raison qui lui ordonnait de fuir et les souvenirs de Will et Fran qui surgissaient à l'assaut de son esprit, elle n'ôta pas ses bras et Sark se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, le regard encore bercé de larmes. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement avant qu'il ne s'enhardisse. Ils se goûtèrent pour la première fois, tous deux traversés par des émotions contraires : l'envie de l'autre et le rejet car c'était l'ennemi. 

Sydney sentit les mains de Sark venir chastement se nicher dans le creux de son dos. La droite remonta pour caresser ses omoplates puis sa nuque, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'incitant à approfondir son baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier mais s'écarta peu après. 

Il la prit par la main et l'invita à le suivre. Sydney sentit ses jambes lui obéirent aussitôt alors que sa raison la suppliait de ne rien faire. Sark la guida jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Il la plaqua contre le mur et ses mains partirent à la recherche des fines attaches qui maintenaient sa robe. Ils interrompirent un second baiser tout aussi langoureux que le premier, le temps que Sydney aide Sark à retirer sa veste et sa chemise. 

Elle posa pour la première fois ses mains sur ce torse aux muscles ronds et à la peau si douce. Si différent de Vaughn. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Sa robe venait de tomber au sol. Les lèvres de l'homme quittèrent les siennes pour parcourir son cou, sa gorge si vulnérable. Il embrassa ses seins et elle laissa échapper de petits gémissements qui l'encouragèrent. Il se perdit dans son nombril pour ensuite remonter vers ses lèvres avides. Une main se glissa dans son entrejambe, entre sa peau échauffée et sa culotte. Elle fit un bond quand il l'effleura.

Sydney le repoussa légèrement pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon. Ils furent nus tous les deux et il l'allongea sur le lit. Il apporta de nouveau son attention à son entrejambe, la faisant lentement dériver vers l'extase par des baisers et caresses savamment prodigués. Sydney sentit avec bonheur son corps se tendre sous l'effet d'une vague de plaisir d'une rare intensité. 

Elle était encore haletante quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, portant encore le goût de son intimité. Elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le point de non-retour. Sa raison avait été refoulée dans un coin obscur de son crâne et elle ne pouvait plus que penser à ses lèvres, ses mains, à ce corps qui s'accordait si bien au sien. 

Il entra en elle et Sydney s'arqua pour l'accueillir au plus profond d'elle-même. Sark se mit à aller et venir entre ses reins, dérivant à son tour vers la jouissance. Son souffle chaud caressait le cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir l'extase la frapper :

" Collin ! " S'exclama-t-elle sans en avoir conscience. 

Il vint juste derrière elle avant de s'effondrer sur son corps, essoufflé. Puis sa respiration se calma et il roula sur le côté. Elle se lova instinctivement contre lui, trouvant sa chaleur sécurisante. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et appuya sa joue contre son front.

" Tu m'as appelé Collin, " lui murmura-t-il. 

Sydney se redressa légèrement et croisa son regard, elle y vit l'appréhension, la peur, des sentiments, chose que l'on ne trouvait habituellement dans ce bleu si glacé. Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le sentit céder au désir qui grondait encore en eux. Ses mains se mirent de nouveau à parcourir son corps. 

Elle allait encore passer une nuit blanche. 

*

A suivre   



	12. Vendetta

Vendetta 

Note de l'auteur : Et voici le onzième chapitre ! A présent, plus de plage ni de huit clos, place à l'action et aux confrontations ! Oh et puis heureuse nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé une fin à cette fanfiction ! En gros, il devrait y avoir encore deux ou trois chapitres avant le dénouement final ;)

* 

La caresse du soleil sur son corps dénudé la réveilla en douceur. Sydney papillonna longuement des paupières avant de parvenir à garder les yeux ouverts. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de sa nuit blanche lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se redressa brusquement, seule. 

La pièce était vide. Juste elle au milieu d'un lit aux draps défaits. Sydney fut prise d'un doute : et si tout ce qui s'était passé hier ne fut qu'un songe. Elle observa son corps et remarqua des traces de ses ébats avec Collin. Ce prénom lui paraissait encore étranger. 

Elle s'enveloppa rapidement dans un drap encore tiède, portant leurs odeurs mélangées, puis sortit à pas de velours de la chambre. Elle se retrouva face-à-face avec Passe Partout dans le couloir. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles étant donné sa tenue. Il ne semblait nullement s'en soucier.

" Monsieur Sark est parti, " déclara-t-il avant de s'évanouir, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser une seule question. 

Sydney retourna dans la chambre, ignorant quel devait être son prochain pas. Il l'avait laissé, il était parti à son rendez-vous avec Stella, il communiquerait les coordonnées de l'île à son père via Irina, elle retournerait à la CIA et tout recommencerait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle en était à la fois soulagée et malheureuse. 

Soulagée car Collin n'en restait pas moins Sark, l'homme responsable de l'explosion de Il Dire à Mexico City il y a deux ans, de surcroît elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire en se réveillant à ses côtés. Et malheureuse car elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être en harmonie et avec lui et elle-même la veille. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas d'un second Noah Hicks. Collin n'était pas un enfant de cur et peut-être que tout ce qui s'était passé ne fut qu'une parenthèse, quelque chose à oublier très vite pour que ça ne puisse pas faire mal. Malheureusement, le fruit défendu avait déjà été mordu. 

*

Sark avait aussitôt remarqué la peu discrète fourgonnette de la CIA. Elle était censée être celle d'une compagnie d'électriciens. Mais dans les favelas de Rio de Janeiro, personne n'avait le courant Vêtu d'un bermuda et d'un t-shirt délavé, il remerciait le soleil de l'île qui avait hâlé sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait malgré tout pas se faire passer pour un brésilien des classes pauvres. 

Il s'approcha de la fourgonnette sous les regards soupçonneux de gamins pieds nus et de vieillards assis sur leurs perrons. Ils devaient penser qu'il était un junkie venant chercher sa drogue dans le ghetto. Sark frappa à l'arrière et on lui ouvrit. Il reconnut aussitôt la face contrariée de Michael Vaughn :

" Comment avez-vous su que c'était nous ? " Demanda-t-il en le laissant monter à contrecur.

Sark haussa simplement les épaules, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres. A l'intérieur se trouvait aussi Weiss. Il était face à un ordinateur, en liaison avec une femme à l'accent anglais, sûrement la fameuse Laureen. 

" J'ai un peu d'avance par rapport à Stella, ça vous dérange si j'attends ici avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mes bouclettes blondes ne sont pas très à la mode dans les favelas. "

Les deux agents de la CIA acquiescèrent à regret. Ils devaient collaborer avec lui s'ils voulaient revoir Sydney. 

" Xao n'est pas là ? " Demanda subitement Sark, un voile d'inquiétude drapa son visage.   
" Son prénom est Ming, " maugréa Weiss.   
" L'agent Hang-Wong est en poste d'observation sur un toit. Elle veillera à votre échange. "

Sark nota subitement une lueur soupçonneuse s'allumer dans le regard de Vaughn. Il fixait son cou. Pourvu qu'il n'est pas repéré le mouchard

" C'est un suçon que vous avez dans le cou ? " Demanda l'agent de la CIA. 

Collin réprima durement un hoquet de surprise. Il passa ses doigts sur sa peau et sentit une légère aspérité. Sydney Il décida de ne pas répondre tandis que Weiss et Vaughn s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Sark faillit perdre son sang-froid face à leurs attitudes. Même les pires sociopathes qui existent sur terre comme lui pouvaient avoir un suçon dans le cou

" Et comment va X.. Ming ? " Demanda-t-il pour dévier le sujet.   
" Elle va bien, " répondit Vaughn alors que Weiss restait silencieux et sombre.  
" Elle supporte mal la chaleur, elle a dû se trouver un coin bien à l'ombre, " continua Sark l'air de rien.   
" Oui, elle est au bâtiment juste à côté de l'ancien l'hôtel Paradize qui est assez haut. Ca lui permet d'être à l'abri du soleil, " déclara l'agent, tombant sans le savoir dans le panneau. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Weiss mit brusquement sa main contre le côté droit de son visage. Il avait une oreillette :

" Ming ! Répond-moi ! " Hurla-t-il. 

Vaughn se retourna vers Sark, et remarqua que ce dernier avait une pastille collée derrière l'oreille : un mouchard.

" Espèce de- "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sark l'assomma d'un coup de pied au visage malgré l'étroitesse de la fourgonnette. Weiss voulut dégainer mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le tueur était déjà sur lui, il lui prit son arme des mains et le frappa avec la crosse plusieurs fois au crâne. 

Les deux agents gisaient sur le sol. Sark observa un instant ce qu'il avait fait, le souffle à peine entamé. Un vif éclat de haine traversa son regard. La CIA Ils allaient payer.   
  
L'air de rien, il ressortit de la fourgonnette et se dirigea tranquillement vers le réel point de rendez-vous convenu avec Stella. Leur plan avait marché : ils avaient récupéré Xao. Sark n'avait eu aucun mal à faire à dire à Vaughn ce qu'il voulait, ce dernier s'était trop focalisé sur le suçon et sur la possibilité de qui avait bien pu le lui faire pour remarquer qu'il était manipulé. Chacun de ses mots furent retransmis à Stella via le mouchard de Sark, elle avait alors pu mettre la main sur Xao. 

De plus, Sydney était toujours sur l'île. Mais pour ça, Collin n'avait aucun agenda et ignorait ce qu'il devait faire ou pas.

*

Sydney se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant la pièce inaccessible. Passe Partout était introuvable et Collin envolé. Il était déjà midi passé et elle maudissait son impuissance et son ignorance. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, elle ignorait même si la rencontre entre Stella et Sark avait bien eu lieu, et si ce dernier avait tenu parole d'indiquer son emplacement à son père. 

Par curiosité, elle entra dans la pièce adjacente où étaient entreposés d'anciens meubles poussiéreux. Elle frappa légèrement du poing contre la cloison commune. Ce n'était pas blindé. Sydney regarda autour d'elle et vit une table en bois massif. L'idéal pour un bélier. 

Elle la déplaça face au mur, puis prit son élan pour pousser le meuble contre le mur. Ce dernier s'effrita légèrement. Sydney recommença plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, elle parvint enfin à faire un trou et y jeta un coup d'il. 

Dans la pièce interdite se trouvait un simple meuble portant un ordinateur. Un moyen de communiquer avec son père ou la CIA ! Elle recommença aussitôt à se servir de la table comme bélier pour agrandir le trou. Puis elle se glissa dans la pièce et se plaça devant l'écran. Elle le mit en route et se connecta à l'ordinateur :

Bonjour liberté !

*

Collin ne voulait pas la voir. Et pourtant, il était venu au point de rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Une maison close de Taiwan. Elle avait cette aura qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Patiemment, il attendait assis sur le lit de la chambre, agacé par les bruits rauques qui lui parvenaient des autres pièces à travers les minces cloisons. 

Irina Derevko entra enfin dans la chambre et il se leva. 

" Bonsoir marraine, " la salua-t-il avec sarcasme. 

Elle fit mine de ne pas paraître étonnée. Par cette simple expression, Sark venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il se rappelait de l'accord passé entre elle et sa défunte mère, qu'il se souvenait de son passé.

" Bonsoir Collin, " répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, amusée. " J'ai appris que tu venais de jouer un mauvais tour à la CIA. "  
" Comme on dit, il pour il, dent pour dent, " rétorqua-t-il alors que son accent irlandais refaisait brusquement surface, cela le trahissait.  
" Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir où est ma fille ? Où comptes-tu te jouer de moi aussi ? "  
" Ce n'est pas la peine, " rétorqua Sark avec nonchalance. " Sydney s'est déjà échappée et est actuellement dans les locaux de la CIA, sûrement en train de rédiger un long et ennuyeux rapport. "  
" Sûrement, " concéda Irina qui avait remarqué l'imperceptible changement dans le regard de Sark quand il avait prononcé son prénom. " Et avec Stella, à présent que vous avez Xao, allez-vous joindre vos forces pour reformer l'équipe du manoir ? "  
" Pour le moment, Xao n'est pas très coopérante, peut-être que cela changera, " admit Sark qui cachait visiblement quelque chose. 

Irina se doutait que Stella et lui n'avaient pas kidnappé Ming juste pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Cette dernière était bornée et résolument du côté des " gentils ". Non, il y avait une autre raison à l'enlèvement de Ming mais Irina savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de Sark. Pour le moment en tous cas.

" Sinon, d'autres anciens camarades se sont volontairement joints à nous, " reprit le jeune homme, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. " Des têtes vont tomber. "  
" Crois-tu réellement qu'une vendetta puisse changer quelque chose au passé ? " Déclara l'ancienne espionne du KD.  
" Non, mais au moins cela étanchera notre soif de vengeance, un bien dangereux sentiment. C'est pour cela que nous devons l'assouvir le plus vite possible. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Il n'avait pas à jouer aux apprentis sorciers avec moi ! "  
" Il ? Hogan ? " Devina Irina.

Sark ne répondit pas, la mâchoire crispée. Elle émit un bref soupir :

" Anya n'aurait pas voulu ça. "  
" Ma mère n'aurait pas voulu non plus que je la tue ! " La coupa Sark. " Et pourtant je l'ai fait ! "

Le fait qu'Irina prononce le prénom de sa mère lui avait subitement fait perdre son sang-froid. 

" Ton esprit n'est pas clair, " reprit-elle calmement. " Tu devrais plutôt prendre le temps de réfléchir, de t'éloigner au lieu de foncer tête baissé. Tu vas droit au mur. "

Irina avait dit cela sur un ton effrayant de froideur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il était aveuglé par sa soif de sang. Son esprit ne cessait de lui repasser en boucles les images de sa rencontre sur la plage avec Irina Derevko, de son kidnapping par son père Andrew Hogan, du meurtre de sa mère Anya Asatchev et enfin de sa nuit passée avec Sydney Bristow.

Elle avait remarqué son trouble intérieur et s'était rapprochée de lui. Il frissonna quand elle posa sa main sur sa joue, un geste maternel :

" Quoique tu fasses, n'oublie pas que je suis ta bonne fée "

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner. 

*

La situation était plus que troublante. Sitôt arrivée dans les locaux de la CIA, Sydney avait dû se soumettre à un détecteur de mensonges : précaution d'usage. Elle venait de passer trois jours hors de contrôle de l'agence et qui sait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Le conditionnement n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce qui la troublait, c'était le directeur de l'examen : Vaughn. 

Il lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de la table, soucieux. Il posait les questions sur un ton mécanique et Sydney y répondait le plus franchement possible, évitant d'approfondir. Pour le moment, personne ne lui avait dit comment s'était passée la rencontre entre Sark et Stella. Mal apparemment car on ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. 

Avant de venir dans la pièce d'interrogations, elle avait croisé Hogan, elle avait réprimé son envie de vomir en le voyant et avait simplement répondu à son bonjour par un poli sourire. Elle avait entraperçu Weiss en pleine discussion agitée avec Dixon, cette chère Laureen du côté de la machine à café et Marshall souriant béatement au téléphone avec sa tendre épouse. Par contre, aucune trace de Ming. Quant à son père, il était dans la pièce et contrôlait l'interrogatoire.

" Avez-vous été menacé verbalement ? "  
" Non, " répondit-elle même si Sark et elle ne s'étaient pas échangés que des mots doux.   
" Avez-vous été menacé physiquement ? "  
" Non. "  
" Avez-vous été sujet à un conditionnement ? "  
" Non. "

L'esprit de Sydney s'embrouillait à cause de la fatigue et du stress cumulé. Elle entendait de moins en moins les questions de Vaughn. Il devait de temps en temps la ramener sur terre.

" Sark vous a-t-il fait part de certains choses à propos du projet Neo ? "

Nous y voilà, se dit-elle pensivement.

" Oui. "  
" Que vous a-t-il dit ? "  
" Il a voulu me faire croire que la CIA et le MI6 étaient les commanditaires du projet Neo. "   
" Y avez-vous cru ? "  
" Non. "

Elle espérait de ne pas s'être trahie. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait cru ! Mais il était préférable de garder cela pour elle pour le moment, elle devait en parler avec son père d'abord. 

" Avez-vous eu des relations intimes avec Sark ? "

La question laissa Sydney pantoise. Son père, acculé dans un coin sombre de la pièce, fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était apparemment une question que Vaughn venait d'ajouter de son propre chef, sans consulter personne.

" Non, " répondit-elle en soutenant son ancien amant du regard, furieuse.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait couché avec Collin Asatchev. Et cet homme n'avait pour seul point commun avec Sark que la même enveloppe corporelle. 

Vaughn reprit le cours normal de l'entretien. 

*

" J'ai menti. "

Jack se tourna surpris vers sa fille. Ils marchaient le long des quais, loin des mouchards. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et une brume humide les forçait à s'envelopper dans leurs manteaux.

" A propos de quoi ? "  
" De ce que m'a dit Sark, " admit Sydney en baissant le regard au sol. " Je crois que le projet Neo est un acte de la CIA et du MI6 réunis. "  
" Et tu as raison de le croire, " lui confirma son père, camouflant sa gêne. " Mais comment t'a-t-il convaincu ? "  
" Il m'a tout raconté. Sark a bu la solution, il se souvient. Il se nomme en réalité Collin Asatchev, il est le fils d'Hogan qui l'a enlevé lui-même. Stella se nomme Janis Sloane. Et c'est Stevenson qui l'a enlevé ! Les recalés sont en fait ceux que la CIA et le MI6 veulent garder amnésiques, leurs souvenirs sont la preuve de l'implication des deux agences dans le projet Neo. "  
" Et Sark t'a tout dit ? Sans rien demander en échange ? " S'étonna faussement Jack.  
" Il était différent, absent. Ses souvenirs le hantaient papa. Il n'est plus Sark, il est Collin Asatchev. "  
" Et Collin Asatchev est beaucoup moins pragmatique que Sark, " reprit l'homme. " Janis Sloane de même. Ils vont se venger. Ils se préparent. "  
" Et Et as-tu des craintes de faire parti de leurs vengeances ? " Demanda timidement Sydney.   
" Oui, " admit-il en évitant le regard de sa fille. " Je suis l'initiateur du projet Christmas. Je suis quelque part responsable de la création du projet Neo. De plus, j'ai suivi l'évolution de ce programme même si je ne suis pas intervenu. Mais pour mon implication antérieure, je pourrais bien faire parti de la liste noire des sans passés. "   
" Les sans passés ? " S'étonna-t-elle.  
" Oui, c'est comme cela que l'on appelait les enfants du projet Neo, car leurs cerveaux avaient été conditionnés et qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus de leurs passés. "  
" Au moins, je suis soulagée que tu n'ai pas par la suite participé au projet Neo, " déclara Sydney.   
" Oui, mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité. "

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il avait raison. Bras dessus, bras dessous, le père et la fille décidèrent de rebrousser chemin. 

*

Stevenson courrait à toute allure à travers les bois de son domaine de campagne. Quelques instants plus tôt, ses gardes et son système de sécurité avaient été réduits à néant par cinq individus. Ces derniers le talonnaient à présent. La nuit était d'encre et l'homme âgé de la cinquantaine se prenait régulièrement les pieds dans les souches.

Il tomba brutalement au sol, le nez dans les feuilles jonchant le sol. Il voulut se relever mais un violent coup de pied dans les côtés lui arracha un râle de souffrance. Il fut relevé. Il tremblait autant à cause du froid, il était en pyjama, qu'à cause de la peur. Il fut attaché à un tronc d'arbre et ses cinq mystérieux agresseurs enlevèrent leurs masques.

Stevenson reconnut aussitôt le premier : Ulrich Yamato alias Yuki, l'un des enfants du projet Neo. Japonais par son père et Allemand par sa mère, il fut l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs du manoir. Le second visage lui était tout aussi familier : Stefan Asnov alias Ino. Un brillant produit de l'Europe de l'est qui malgré ses lacunes en langues, se rattrapait par son sens de la stratégie. Venait ensuite Céline Bensaoud alias Fatma. Française par sa mère et Algérienne par son père, elle avait été prévue pour être un pion stratégique dans les nébuleuses islamiques. 

Les deux derniers individus retirèrent enfin leurs cagoules. Stevenson sentit son sang se glacer en reconnaissant Collin Asatchev alias Sark, leur élément le plus prometteur qui s'était à présent acquis une solide réputation dans le milieu en travaillant aux côtés de The Man notamment. Et enfin Janis Sloane alias Stella, celle-là même qu'il avait enlevé.

La jeune femme sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches. Sa lame brilla au clair de lune et Stevenson devina alors que sa fin était là

*

A suivre  



	13. Réunion Familiale

Réunion Familiale 

Note de l'auteur : Vous avez de la chance, je suis inspirée en ce moment d'où le court délai entre les chapitres ;) Il faut dire que j'ai trouvé une super idée de fic d'Alias à propos de la prophétie de Rambaldi mais je veux pas la commencer avant d'avoir terminer celle-ci.

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui ont pris la peine d'envoyer quelques petites rivious ! Ca fait très plaisir !

*

" Oh mon Dieu "

La plainte s'était échappée de la gorge de Marshall. Sydney restait interdite devant l'image projetée sur l'écran de la salle de briefing. Dixon se tenait droit et sombre à côté, Weiss le crâne encore bandé était comme absent, Vaughn et Laureen s'échangèrent un regard gêné. Tous se sentaient responsable.

Seuls Hogan et Jack Bristow ne semblaient atteints, des masques impassibles collés sur leurs visages. Sydney osa jeter un nouveau coup d'il à l'écran. Finalement, peut-être que Collin ne valait pas mieux que Sark

Sur l'écran, une photo, celle du cadavre de Stevenson au milieu de bois. Il était entièrement nu, sa peau flasque et blanche tranchant avec le tapis de feuilles brunes. Deux orbites béantes défiguraient son visage, on lui avait arraché les yeux, ses dents étaient toutes déchaussées. Sur son torse était visible une multitude de lacérations et de coups de poignard, il avait été éventré et ses entrailles enroulaient ses jambes. Il avait aussi été émasculé et ses ongles étaient arrachés. 

Sydney n'avait jamais vu de spectacle aussi horrible. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer la haine que pouvaient ressentir les sans passés pour avoir commis un acte aussi inhumain. 

" Ca s'est passé hier soir dans le bois de la demeure de campagne de monsieur Stevenson que l'on ne présente plus à la CIA. Etant donné la gravité de la situation, l'agence nous a donné carte blanche et crédit illimité pour tout faire pour les arrêter, " déclara Dixon solennel.   
" Les ? " Releva Jack.  
" Les tueurs sont au nombre de cinq. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de débrancher les caméras de la maison. Après leur méfait, ils sont même revenus au domicile pour fouiller le bureau, ils ont fait sauter le coffre de Stevenson. Ils n'avaient plus leurs cagoules à ce moment-là et nous avons pu les identifier. "

Dixon s'arrêta et prit une télécommande. Il afficha cinq images à la fois : un homme aux traits vaguement asiatiques, un blond au regard marron et à la mâchoire carrée, une femme brune au teint laiteux et aux yeux de biche, un blond au regard bleu glacé et une blonde pulpeuse à l'air coquin. Tous avaient une vingtaine d'années.

" Les deux derniers vous les connaissez déjà : Sark et Stella, " reprit Dixon. " Avec eux se trouvaient Fatma, une mystérieuse femme proche des nébuleuses islamiques. Elle sert souvent d'intermédiaire entre ces groupes et les vendeurs d'armes. Ino le blond, homme proches des grosses pointures de la mafia d'Europe de l'est, et enfin Yuki as de l'espionnage industriel. Sans trop se tromper, nous sommes quasiment sûrs qu'ils sont d'anciens enfants du projet Neo. Et apparemment, ils en voulaient à Stevenson, nos ignorons pourquoi. " 

Sydney remarqua les mâchoires de Hogan qui se crispèrent à peine perceptiblement. Lui il savait. 

" Sark a voulu faire croire à Sydney que la CIA et le MI6 étaient à l'origine du projet Neo, " se rappela Vaughn. " Peut-être le croient-ils réellement ? "  
" Quelqu'un manipule ce groupe, sûrement Stella, " renchérit Laureen.  
" Quel profit Stella aurait-elle à tirer de l'assassinat sanglant d'une huile de la CIA ? " Remarqua Sydney d'un ton froid.  
" Ils ont retrouvé la mémoire, ils sont devenus fous, " déclara Hogan acerbe.  
" Un peu simpliste comme raisonnement je trouve, " le coupa la jeune femme.

Il lui lança un vif regard froid. Sydney sentit un frisson parcourir son échine : Collin avait ce même regard quand il se mettait en colère. Elle décida de reprendre. La table autour d'elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle semblait savoir beaucoup de choses.

" Sark m'a dit qu'il connaissait les noms des agents de la CIA et du MI6 impliqués dans le projet Neo. Ils ont une liste, " expliqua Sydney. " Et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas rayé le dernier nom de cette liste. C'est une vendetta à laquelle ils se livrent, non un acte raisonné. Ils sont imprévisibles "

*

Ming était enfermée dans une cage aux barreaux solides, sans espoir de s'en échapper. Elle était au beau milieu d'un hangar désaffecté dans un lieu inconnu. Autour d'elle, des bureaux, des ordinateurs et des armes étaient installés, un peu plus loin se trouvaient une multitude de véhicules, des matelas pour dormir et de quoi faire un peu de cuisine. C'était un véritable centre de commandement et de vie en communauté. 

A quelques pas d'elle, Fatma téléphonait via une ligne sécurisée, elle parlait en laotien. Yuki était concentré sur un écran d'ordinateur, ses mains courraient rapidement sur le clavier. Stella s'était assoupie sur l'un des matelas tandis qu'Ino lisait tranquillement un livre. Ming n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui semblait revenir des années en arrière au temps du manoir.

Le téléphone d'Ino sonna et il répondit. En russe. Il délaissa son livre et alla ouvrir une immense porte coulissante du hangar, Stella s'était réveillée, sur ses gardes, Fatma et Yuki légèrement tendus. 

Une BMW flambant neuve aux vitres teintées entra, Sark au volant. Il la gara et sortit du véhicule pour aller à la rencontre d'Ino. Tout le monde se détendit et les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion en russe. Ils parlaient de localisation. Finalement, Ino s'éclipsa pour aller donner quelques coups de téléphone pour confirmer les sources de Sark. 

Le blond au regard glacé s'approcha de la cellule de Ming. Il n'était pas assez fou pour s'appuyer contre les barreaux, mais il se tenait relativement près.

" Tu dois te demander ce que nous voulons, " déclara-t-il avec son arrogant accent anglais. 

Elle nota pourtant de légères intonations irlandaises C'était nouveau

" Pour le moment, personne n'a été très bavard, " rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un regard de biais à Fatma.

Cette dernière s'éloigna et partit rejoindre Yuki, elle lui murmura plusieurs choses à l'oreille et l'homme sourit. Ming réorienta son attention sur le tueur face à lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi Sark ! " S'énerva-t-elle.  
" Appelle-moi Collin, " répondit-il, presque malicieusement.

Ming resta sans voix. Elle regarda tous les autres individus présents. Ils se souvenaient ! Ils se souvenaient tous de leur passé !

" Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, nous avons formé notre propre organisation, " reprit Collin en désignant d'un vaste mouvement tout le hangar. " Notre but, ce n'est ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir, ni le savoir. Notre but, c'est de faire payer ceux qui nous ont volé notre passé et qui nous ont forcé à tuer nos parents. "  
" La vengeance La vengeance contre qui exactement ? " Questionna Ming subitement intéressée.  
" La CIA et le MI6, ce sont eux qui ont commandité le projet Neo. "

Elle resta une seconde fois interdite. 

" Ce n'est pas vrai ! " S'écria-t-elle abasourdie. " La preuve, l'agent Hogan du MI6 m'a permis de retrouver la mémoire et m'a redonné une nouvelle vie ! Vous êtes devenus fous ! "  
" C'est toi qui est aveugle ! " La coupa Sark furieux, le bleu de son regard s'était encore éclairci. " Hogan fut l'un des principaux organisateurs du projet Neo ! Il croyait tellement dans ce projet qu'il n'a pas hésité à y envoyer son propre enfant ! "  
" C'est impossible ! " Démentit Ming les larmes aux yeux. " Andrew n'a pas pu t'envoyer au manoir ! Un père n'envoie pas son fils en enfer ! "  
" Sauf si le fils en question est aussi celui de Anya Asatchev, une espionne du KD qui s'est fait passer durant des années pour l'épouse modèle de monsieur Hogan ! "  
" Je ne te crois pas "

Il préféra ne pas insister, il lui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux puis tourna les talons. Les autres avaient suivi la scène en silence. Janis Sloane se leva brusquement de son matelas et fit quelques étirements :

" Préparons-nous, " ordonna-t-elle. 

*

" Discrètement, la CIA et le MI6 ont mis en place un programme de protection pour tous les agents qui ont participé au projet Neo, " murmura Jack pensif. " J'en fais parti. "  
" Alors qu'est-ce tu fais là ? "

Irina Derevko était à côté de lui, ils marchaient dans un marché fréquenté de Mexico City. Personne ne prêtait attention à ce couple de touristes américains, casquettes visées sur le crâne et appareils photos en bandoulière. 

" Tu me connais, je ne me sens jamais aussi bien servi que par moi-même, " déclara Jack avec une légère pointe d'humour. 

Son visage ne se déridait pas pour autant. Les deux espions se figèrent soudainement en voyant une figure familière s'approcher d'eux, vêtue d'un poncho bon marché. 

" Papa, maman, comme le monde est petit ! " Déclara Sydney d'un ton forcé.   
" Tu m'as suivi, " devina Jack.  
" Tu as bien failli me semer une bonne dizaine de fois, " reprit-elle. " Mais je ne suis pas ta fille pour rien. "  
" C'est agréable ce genre de petites réunions familiales, on devrait en faire plus souvent, " renchérit Irina avec sarcasme.

Il n'y eut que des sourires tendus en réponse et la famille Bristow décida de se retrancher dans un sombre bar, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. 

" Je sais que vous vous rencontrez régulièrement, " reprit Sydney devant un cocktail orné d'un petit parapluie décoratif. " Mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à vous prendre sur le vif. Aurais-je enfin l'honneur de faire parti de vos confidences ? "  
" Ce n'est pas gratuit, " rétorqua Irina. " Ton père et moi échangeons des informations qui servent nos intérêts propres, ce ne sont pas de petites discussions anodines sur comment va le monde de l'espionnage. "  
" Sans blague, " coupa Sydney de manière agressive.

Son père lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être vexée. Voilà qu'il prenait la défense de sa mère au lieu de prendre la sienne !

" Collin se souvient de son kidnapping. C'est Hogan personnellement qui s'en été chargé. Fatale erreur, à présent il veut prendre sa revanche. Hogan va faire parti des cibles prioritaires de la liste du manoir, " déclara Sydney d'un ton professionnel. 

Mais Irina avait déjà remarqué la façon dont elle avait prononcé Collin, sa fille n'avait même pas dit Sark. Cela confirmait ce que l'espionne craignait. C'était à son tour de parler :

" Je sais déjà ça, " répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement hautain. " Je sais tout sur Collin Asatchev. Je suis sa- "  
" Bonne fée, " coupa Sydney d'un air victorieux.  
" En effet " Admit Irina qui ne cacha pas sa surprise pour une fois.  
" Avant que tu n'arrives, " intervint Jack avec une prudence mesurée : il était toujours dangereux de se mettre entre une mère et sa fille, surtout si de surcroît elles étaient espionnes. " J'expliquai qu'un programme de protection des personnes liés au projet Neo avait été mis en place par la CIA et le MI6. Hogan en est le superviseur. "  
" Il me faut savoir où se trouve Hogan, " déclara Irina.  
" Pourquoi cela ? " Questionna Jack suspicieux.  
" Je ne veux pas que Collin tente de le tuer, c'est bien trop dangereux. J'ai déjà eu à faire à Hogan, il est redoutable. Si je connaissais sa localisation, je pourrais surveiller les lieux et intervenir à temps si Collin faisait surface. "  
" Il n'est pas seul, " intervint Sydney soucieuse. " Stella, Fatma, Yuki et Ino sont avec lui. "  
" Que du beau monde, " commenta Irina un brin admirative. " Ces jeunes espions sont tous des pointures dans leurs catégories respectives. "  
" On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins après la formation qu'ils ont reçu au manoir, " commenta Jack avec cynisme. " Crois-tu que tu pourrais les localiser ? "  
" Je peux au moins recontacter Sark mais il se méfiera de moi, je ne pourrais pas le filer, " expliqua Irina.  
" Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ton but dans cette histoire papa ? " Demanda subitement Sydney. " Maman je sais, c'est pour protéger Sark et sûrement pour d'autres obscures raisons que nous découvrirons quand elle sera à l'autre bout du globe, mais toi ? "

Irina fit mine de se vexer mais pour une fois, elle ne dupa personne. Jack prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

" Il faut absolument mettre hors d'état de nuire ces individus. Séparément, ils sont dangereux, ensemble ils sont bien plus que redoutables ! On ne peut pas les laisser se venger, puis ensuite former leur propre organisation qui deviendrait vite aussi puissante que l'Alliance grâce à leurs nombreux contacts. Le marché qu'Irina et moi avons passé, c'est Sark contre le reste de l'équipe. Nous mettons en commun nos informations et nos forces, puis nous avisons. "  
" Laissez-moi faire parti de l'équipe, " déclara Sydney.  
" En quel honneur ? " Demanda Irina, réticente.  
" Je me sens proche d'eux, " rétorqua-t-elle sans sourciller. " Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se rappeler Et aussi, je n'ai pas eu leur enfance, on a testé sur moi le projet Christmas. J'ai été programmée pour devenir espionne. "

A ces mots, Jack laissa apparaître furtivement sa gêne, il échangea un bref regard avec Irina. 

" Et il n'y a pas autre chose ? " Renchérit-elle, fixant sa fille de son regard de chat.  
" Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ? " Répondit Sydney avec calme.   
" Une véritable raison que tu ne sembles pas décider à nous dévoiler, " déclara Irina un peu sèchement. " Quoiqu'il en soit, une personne de plus n'est pas de refus. Je peux donc contacter Sark. Cette fois-ci, ce sera à son tour de fixer le point de rendez-vous. Jack ne peut pas le filer car il est surveillé de trop près par le programme de protection, mais toi Sydney tu pourras le faire. Une fois que tu auras repéré la localisation de la planque, tu nous préviens tous les deux. Et au moment où la CIA interviendra, je m'arrangerais pour tirer Sark de là, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête. Je te préviendrais où et quand au moment venu. Tiens-toi prête dans les prochaines heures. "

Sydney acquiesça et Irina se leva de table. Elle disparut rapidement à l'extérieur et la jeune femme se retrouva en tête-à-tête avec son père. Ce dernier la fixait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
" Tu joues avec le feu Sydney, " répondit-il gravement. " Peut-être que tu peux berner Vaughn, mais pas ta mère et moi. "

Il se leva et sortit à son tour. Ils savaient pour elle et Collin. Ils avaient tout de suite deviné.

*

Collin changea rapidement de vêtements. Il troqua sa tenue noire tâchée de sang pour des vêtements assez ordinaires, idéaux pour se fondre dans la masse. Il attrapa les clefs d'une des voitures et passa au bureau de Yuki. Ce dernier lui tendit un passeport :

" Méfie-toi de Derevko, " le prévint-il soucieux.   
" Je sais, " le coupa Collin d'humeur maussade. 

Il passa devant la cellule de Ming sans lui adresser un regard, puis devant Ino qui bandait le bras meurtri de Fatma. Quant à Stella, elle n'était pas rentrée en même temps qu'eux, un rendez-vous avec un contact. 

Leur dernière mission avait été plus difficile que celle de Stevenson. La CIA et le MI6 avaient aussitôt mis en place un programme de protection, ce à quoi le groupe du manoir s'attendait. Mais il allait en falloir plus pour les arrêter. Deux têtes étaient tombées ce soir. Deux autres étaient prévues pour après-demain, le temps de reprendre des forces et de localiser de nouvelles cibles. 

Sark monta en voiture et roula une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un important aéroport. Il embarqua pour Berlin. 

*

A suivre  



	14. No Place For Us

No Place For Us 

Note de l'auteur : Plus j'ai de devoirs, plus j'ai besoin de décompresser. Y en a qui font du yoga, d'autres qui fument, certains qui se shootent aux médocs, bref vive les études supérieures Perso, pour décompresser j'écris et après je sors. Et vous avez de la chance, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de devoirs ;)

Les paroles de chansons utilisées à but non lucratif dans ce chapitre, proviennent de " No Place for Us " par Saez. 

*

Berlin. 

Collin se promenait seul dans la rue. L'air était humide, les premiers éclairages publics se réveillaient et la faune de la nuit se profilait dans la faible clarté du soir. Il était dans un parc, non loin d'une longue lignée de pierres au sol, marquant l'ancien emplacement du Mur de Berlin.

Quelques éclats de rire de personnes de son âge le firent sursauter. Un groupe était tout proche, assis sur un banc ils plaisantaient. Le blond passa devant furtivement et entendit une des filles faire une remarque plus qu'élogieuse sur son physique. Il n'y prêta pas garde. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver en compagnie d'autres jeunes de son âge, celui lui rappelait ô combien il était différent, à quel point son métier l'avait vieilli. 

Collin alla s'attabler à un bar un peu à l'écart qui se trouvait dans une rue adjacente au parc. Il commanda une bière, histoire de se fondre dans la masse encore assez rare à cette heure. Ponctuelle, Irina Derevko arriva peu après lui. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi méfiant, aussi parano que depuis que le groupe du manoir et lui avaient déclenché leur vendetta. 

Il se sentait appeler par le sang et cela le terrifiait. Le meurtre de Stevenson avait été le théâtre de déchaînements de haine de la part des cinq individus. Collin avait aimé le voir souffrir, l'entendre les supplier de l'achever. Cela lui avait donné l'envie de recommencer surtout qu'ils avaient trouvé dans son coffre-fort, un carnet d'adresses qui leur permettait de facilement retrouver les anciens responsables du projet Neo.

Mais un seul nom résonnait plus particulièrement dans son esprit : Andrew Hogan. 

Ses songes furent interrompus par le regard d'Irina qui tentait de le sonder. Elle lui sourit faiblement, ce à quoi il ne répondit pas. Il conservait un masque impassible, il avait hâte que cet entretien soit derrière lui :

" Alors ? " Demanda-t-il en flamand pour entamer leur discussion.   
"Je voulais voir si tu allais bien," déclara simplement Irina, le ton se voulant maternel.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas duper Sark. Elle l'avait formé et par conséquent, il connaissait ses faiblesses.

" Ca c'est la raison affichée. Qu'en est-il de la raison cachée ? " Questionna-t-il acerbe.   
" Je ne t'ai jamais connu si amer, " remarqua-t-elle avec calme. " Serait-ce votre petite vendetta qui te rend si nerveux ? "  
" Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de ça. "

Elle fut un instant prise de court par son ton hautain et l'agressivité visible dans son regard. Ce n'était plus le Sark qu'elle avait connu, à présent il était un mélange de Sark et de Collin, un inconnu qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler. 

" Je voulais te Supplier d'arrêter, " murmura-t-elle à peine audible. 

Sa voix s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, un homme brisé qui lui rappelait Jack quelque part. Et une fois de plus, la culpabilité la rongeait même si dans le cas de Sark, elle n'y était pour rien. 

Il paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle. Elle avait employé le mot " supplier ", un mot qui n'appartenait pas à son vocabulaire. Elle le sentait ému. 

" Je ne peux pas, " répondit-il en baissant brusquement son regard vers sa bière. " J'ai déjà goûté à la vengeance C'est trop tard "  
" Alors je t'y empêcherai de force ! " S'exclama brusquement Irina, au risque d'amener sur eux toute l'attention de la clientèle du bar.   
" Tu n'as pas le droit, " gronda-t-il en retour. " Ma vie n'est plus sous ton contrôle. Tu as fini de remplir le contrat que tu avais passé avec ma mère ! "  
" Alors pour toi, tu penses que je te considère simplement comme un contrat ? " Se vexa-t-elle. " Tu crois que durant toutes ces années j'ai essayé de localiser le manoir juste pour un contrat, que j'ai fait exploser ce bâtiment en risquant ma vie pour te sortir de là, et que je t'ai ensuite pris sous mon aile et formé comme si tu étais mon propre fils parce que tu étais un contrat ? "  
" Sauf que je ne le suis pas votre fils, " coupa-t-il.  
" Pour toi peut-être ! Pas pour moi ! " S'exclama de nouveau Irina.   
"Vous essayez encore de me manipuler !" 

Sark avait haussé à son tour le ton. Furieux, il sortit du bar en la laissant derrière lui. Ce rendez-vous juste pour ça, pour une dispute sans intérêt ! Il serrait les poings. Il se retourna un instant et vit Irina, toujours assise au bar. Elle ne le suivait pas. 

Rapidement, il retourna à sa voiture garée à l'autre bout du parc, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas filé. Il démarra le véhicule en trombe et partit sillonner les grands boulevards chics de Berlin. Collin tourna longtemps, jusqu'à que sa colère commence à se dissiper. Il fuyait Irina. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots : il fuyait. 

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui montre son côté affectif, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Le manoir l'avait formé à être Sark le tueur, le terroriste, l'espion. Il ne lui avait pas appris à être Sark l'humain. Il n'avait auparavant jamais compris les folies que cette femme qu'il admirait tant, avait pu faire pour sa fille. A présent il comprenait mieux, il se souvenait de cette femme qui lui chantonnait des comptines russes au creux de l'oreille, qui le serrait tendrement dans ses bras en disant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. 

Et il l'avait tué

Collin freina brusquement. Il était en rase campagne à présent. Les larmes se déversaient sur ses joues sans espoir de s'arrêter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu une vie normale ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été un de ces enfants sans histoire qui avaient été à l'école, avec de vrais parents aussi imparfaits soient-ils, avec une enfance et des amis. Tant de gens ignorent leur bonheur.

Un bruit lui fit brusquement sortir son arme de son étui. Cela venait de sous la voiture. Il en sortit pour voir une ombre qui roula sur le côté, un harnais encore attaché autour de son corps. Il reconnut Sydney malgré sa vision troublée par les larmes. Béat, il l'observa se relever et essuyer un peu la poussière qui la recouvrait. 

Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois désolé et ravi. Un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sark devina sans qu'elle n'ait rien à dire. Le rendez-vous avec Irina ne fut qu'un leurre pour permettre à Sydney de s'attacher grâce à un harnais au châssis de sa voiture. Ainsi, elle aurait pu le suivre jusqu'à la planque de la bande du manoir. Mais entre-temps il aurait pris l'avion donc ce plan aurait forcément échoué.

" Il fait froid, " commenta-t-elle en frissonnant.

Collin remarqua enfin la température. Sa peine et sa haine lui avaient tout fait oublier. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège passager, puis il prit place au volant. La voiture se remit en route, la radio était allumée :

Nowhere to run   
[Nulle part où fuir]  
Nowhere to hide in this world   
[Nulle part où se cacher dans ce monde]  
No dream to have anymore in this world   
[Plus de rêves à avoir dans ce monde]  
No reason to stay that we can believe in   
[Pas de raison de rester dans ce que l'on peut croire]  
No Place for us   
[Pas de place pour nous]

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chanson pour remonter le moral. Elle leur ressemblait trop. Il éteignit le poste. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Le contact de leurs peaux lui rappela l'île, quand encore tout n'avait pas encore commencé. Il aurait aimé y rester à jamais, sur cette île, dans cette parenthèse enchantée. 

Il continuait de pleurer. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucune gêne face à Sydney. Elle l'observait sans un mot, l'enveloppant d'un silence réconfortant. 

" Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, " murmura-t-il. " Je ne peux pas. "

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui ordonna de stopper la voiture dans un chemin de campagne. La nuit était totalement tombée et l'obscurité complice semblait vouloir leur procurer un peu de sécurité et d'intimité. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Pas même des habitations, simplement des champs à perte de vue. 

La pluie se mit brusquement à tomber, des trombes d'eau se déversèrent des nuages sombres. Bientôt, la folle musique de la pluie résonnait joyeusement sur les vitres et la carrosserie de la voiture. 

" Ne parlons pas de tout ça, " dit-elle. 

Collin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa longuement, retrouvant la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur sucrée de sa langue. Il rompit le baiser et l'observa longuement, droit dans les yeux :

" J'aurais aimé me réveiller à tes côtés ce matin-là, " confessa-t-il, las de tout et de rien.   
" Je sais. "

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, ses bras encerclèrent sa nuque et elle se sentit se perdre en lui à nouveau. Le désir montait en elle, si pressant et ardent. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, ses gestes ne lui obéissaient déjà plus alors que ses mains fiévreuses se familiarisaient encore une fois avec les formes voluptueuses de Sydney. 

Ils se glissèrent non sans mal vers la banquette arrière. Leur amour était urgent, un manque qu'il fallait à tout prix assouvir et ce quelque soit les conséquences. Sydney avait laissé derrière elle les mises en garde de son père, et Collin ne pensait plus ni au manoir ni aux meurtres. 

Ils se défirent de leurs vêtements et elle s'arqua quand il entra brusquement en son intime intérieur. Ils dérivèrent ensemble vers l'extase, leurs cris étouffés par les chuintements de la pluie diluvienne. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et court contre son cou, elle murmurait à son oreille des paroles qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux. Ils gémirent ensemble dans un dernier effort avant qu'il ne retombe sur elle. 

Collin ne voulait plus bouger. Il se sentait si bien au creux des bras de l'ennemi. Elle ne voulait pas non plus partir. 

" Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, " répéta-t-il essoufflé. " Pas avant d'avoir vu Hogan mourir de mes mains "  
" Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, " murmura Sydney défaitiste.   
" Il faudrait mieux que je te ramène à Berlin, " ajouta-t-il en roulant sur le côté. 

Elle se serra un peu contre lui. 

" Que je te ramène demain, " ajouta-t-il ce qui fit sourire tristement Sydney. 

Elle cala sa tête contre son torse et il l'encercla de ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par les faibles mouvements réguliers du torse de Collin. Il resta éveillé à l'observer, ses doigts jouant avec quelques-unes des longues mèches châtain de la jeune femme.

*

Sydney gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain. Elle sortit de son véhicule, pensive. Le groupe du manoir opérait régulièrement, six personnes étaient mortes depuis Stevenson malgré le programme de protection. Elle s'inquiétait autant pour son père que pour Collin. 

Irina ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot quand Sydney était revenue de sa filature bredouille, il y a une semaine déjà, une semaine que chaque soir les fantômes des mains de Collin parcouraient son corps fébrile. Il lui manquait tant.

Irina avait bien compris que Sark l'avait découverte sous la voiture, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sydney en était venue à se demander, étant donné l'hostilité affichée de sa mère, si elle n'était jalouse de sa relation privilégiée avec Collin, une relation de confiance que l'ancienne espionne du KD avait perdu. 

Une voiture, une petite berline européenne, vint se garer à côté de sa grosse Jeep. Sydney dissipa ses songes. Andrew Hogan en sortit, un large sourire hautain aux lèvres malgré la gravité de la situation. L'horrible cicatrice qui dévisageait son visage rappelait à Sydney que contrairement aux apparences, Hogan était loin d'être le parfait agent du MI6 qui sauvait les pauvres sans passés qui n'étaient pas des recalés. En parlant de ça, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Ming pour le plus grand malheur de Weiss. 

" Bonjour mademoiselle Bristow, " dit-il sur un ton chantant. " Comment allez-vous ce matin ? "

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un nouveau Sloane, de faire une nouvelle fois comme si elle appréciait réellement une crapule dans son genre. 

" Je vais bien, et vous ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voiture de sport sombre entra en crissant des pneus dans le parking. Le barrage de l'entrée avait été forcé. Le véhicule aux vitres teintées s'arrêta en dérapant sur le revêtement plastique devant les deux agents. Ils eurent aussitôt le réflexe de se coucher au sol et de sortir leurs armes. 

Les vitres avant passager et arrières se baissèrent pour laisser apparaître les embouts d'uzis. Les voitures de Sydney et Hogan furent mitraillées et les deux individus protégèrent leurs crânes des balles brûlantes qui tombaient au sol. 

Il y eut un claquement de portières. Trois individus étaient descendus. Hogan se mit en position de tir sur le capot de sa voiture et commença à répliquer. Sydney fit de même avec moins d'entrain. Et si c'était ceux du manoir, et si Collin était là parmi ces agresseurs. 

Trois ombres noirs roulèrent sur le côté pour se glisser parmi les voitures garées et les colonnes de béton. Sydney et Hogan devaient se tenir dos-à-dos pour pouvoir se protéger et répliquer à la fois. La voiture sombre se mit à faire des tours dans le parking, vitres ouvertes et uzis crachant leurs balles meurtrières. Sydney voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux alors que les ombres s'approchaient d'eux, les prenant au piège au sein de leur triangle meurtrier. 

Mais la sécurité intervint. Une multitude d'agents de la CIA arrivèrent en trombe dans le parking, les premiers tombèrent aussitôt sous les balles et les autres se mirent à couvert. La sombre voiture vint récupérer les trois individus qu'elle avait déposés. Leur mission avait échoué, ils n'avaient pas réussi à abattre Hogan avant l'arrivé de la sécurité et il ne fallait mieux pas insister. 

Ce dernier remarqua la voiture s'arrêter et il avait un angle de tir. Les trois individus durent se mettre à découvert un bref instant pour monter à l'intérieur. Hogan ne laissa pas passer l'occasion, il fit feu. Deux silhouettes tombèrent au sol, la dernière sauta de justesse dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombe.

Elle ne fut bientôt plus qu'une légère odeur d'essence brûlante dans l'air. Sydney et Hogan s'approchèrent avec précaution des deux hommes à terre. Le premier ne respirait pas, le torse criblé de balles. 

Un flash de Danny revint brusquement dans la mémoire de Sydney. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de l'homme et vérifia son pouls. Nul. Alors qu'Hogan tenait l'autre individu en joue, Sydney retira délicatement le masque : Yuki. 

Un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixes et éteints. Sa peau était livide et son uzi encore chaud dans sa main. 

Sydney lui ferma les paupières alors que la sécurité s'approcha à son tour. Elle vint vers le second individu, Hogan était à distance respectable, concentré, son arme braquée sur le crâne de l'homme. D'un coup de pied, Sydney retira l'uzi de la main gantée de l'agresseur. Il respirait, il était touché à la jambe, sûrement l'artère fémorale car il perdait une quantité importante de sang. 

Elle se mit à genoux dans la flaque pourpre et retira le masque de l'homme. Elle croisa deux pupilles glacées, délavées, presque mortes. Collin respirait difficilement, comme si un poids appuyait sur sa poitrine. Il lui sourit puis tourna le regard vers l'homme qui le pointait de son arme, son expression redevint grave :

" Père, " murmura-t-il sur un ton autant chargé de haine que de regrets.

*

A suivre   



	15. Réminiscence

Réminiscence 

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre rejoint le prologue et on n'approche de la fin ! C'est l'avant-dernier normalement. Il est essentiellement concentré sur Sydney et Collin, dont il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est toujours Sark. Les intrigues continuent et sachez simplement qu'un indice vous est donné sur un gros coup qui se prépare depuis le chapitre " Vendetta " ;)

* 

Cela faisait déjà un mois depuis la fusillade du parking. Alors que tout effort fut vain pour Yuki, Sark avait survécu malgré une importante perte de sang. Sydney en était soulagée mais elle devait le cacher, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout que Vaughn était particulièrement méfiant, à l'affût de chaque détail. 

Assise à son bureau, la jeune femme relisait un compte-rendu. Stella et la bande du manoir avaient encore frappé. Les victimes se succédaient à la morgue tandis qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Ming. Elle était lasse, luttant contre l'envie de descendre au quartier de haute sécurité pour y voir Collin. 

Son père l'interrompit dans ses songes. Il posa un stylo brouilleur sur la table, ils avaient trente secondes. 

" Je viens d'intercepter un mail de Dixon via intranet, Sark va être exécuté. Les interrogatoires ne mènent à rien et il s'est déjà échappé une fois. Irina va s'occuper de son évasion. Si tu marches, va la voir tout de suite à l'angle de South Place. Nous n'avons que neuf heures. "

Il reprit son stylo et repartit, laissant Sydney assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sark allait être mis à mort Elle se leva comme un automate de son bureau, et alla frapper à l'office de Dixon. Ce dernier lui ordonna d'entrer :

" Sydney ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? " Demanda-t-il avant de remarquer son teint livide. " Tu vas bien ? "  
" Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette. Je crois que je suis un peu surmenée, j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de rentrer, " demanda-t-elle réellement remuée.   
" Bien sûr, ton travail n'est pas indispensable aujourd'hui, tu rattraperas tes heures plus tard, " acquiesça-t-il. " Tu devrais passer au cinquième dans l'office du médecin avant. "  
" Non, je veux juste me reposer, " affirma-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour. " A demain. "  
" A demain. "

Une fois au parking, Sydney retrouva ses moyens et grimpa dans son énorme voiture. Elle écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur et sortit dans la rue en prenant bien garde de ne pas être suivie. Elle arriva rapidement à South Place, et se gara près d'un supermarché. 

Elle repéra rapidement la silhouette de sa mère assise dans un bar. Elle l'attendait.  
  
*

Sydney s'approcha de la cage de verre. Elle remarqua aussitôt son ombre, accroupie au sol, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il avait posé son front sur ses rotules. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu venir. Quelques boucles blondes recommençaient à germer sur son crâne rasé. Il ne bougeait pas.

Il lui était impossible de voir son regard bleu, l'homme le cachait contre ses genoux. Elle savait malgré tout sans les voir, que ses pupilles avaient perdu de leur éclat vif et froid, pour laisser place à une immense peur et à un profond désarroi, à un regard terriblement humain. Il avait tant changé en si peu de temps qu'elle se sentait troublée. 

Mais les révélations successives avaient surtout été fatales pour lui. Sark était mort. A présent, il ne restait plus que Collin, un enfant apeuré qui n'avait pas réussi à tuer son père, recroquevillé dans une cage de verre dans les sous-sols de Langley. Il était impossible de le toucher, voir même de l'approcher. Les rares interrogatoires qui avaient été menés n'avaient fait que le traumatiser encore plus. 

Sydney s'approcha le plus possible de la vitre. Elle mit sa main sur la vitre. Comme s'il avait entendu le contact de la chair chargée de chaleur contre le verre froid et dur, il releva la tête. Elle frémit en croisant le regard d'un étranger. Lentement, il déplia son corps et se leva. Toute félinité dans sa démarche avait disparu. Il marchait comme une proie, comme si un précipice pouvait à tout instant s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. 

Il se colla contre la vitre, le choc de son corps maladroit contre la vitre provoqua un bruit sourd. Tremblante, sa main vint se poser contre celle de Sydney. Il croisa brièvement son regard pour le détourner aussitôt. 

" Courage, " murmura-t-elle à voix basse. 

Il émit un bref soupir. Plus rien ne semblait compter pour lui, y compris sa vie. Dans une moindre mesure, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle savait ce que c'était que de se réveiller un jour, et de ne plus rien se rappeler. Deux ans avaient ainsi disparu de sa mémoire. 

" N'oublie pas que ta bonne fée ne t'a jamais abandonné, " ajouta-t-elle presque inaudible.

Il releva le regard brusquement, et ne se détourna pas du sien cette fois. Il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire en guise de réponse. Elle retira sa main de la vitre et tourna les talons. Il resta appuyé le long de la paroi de sa cellule, vaguement songeur.

Une vague lueur s'était rallumée dans son regard. Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Sark était toujours une partie bien vivante de Collin

*

Le trajet jusqu'au centre d'exécution serait bien trop surveillé. L'évasion aurait lieu avant, à un moment où les gardes de la sécurité se sentiraient le moins menacés, l'endroit le plus improbable : un couloir au beau milieu du bâtiment de la CIA.

Sark fut extrait de sa cellule à six heures. Il obéit sans rien dire aux ordres des huit hommes qui étaient chargés de son transfert. Sous son apparence amorphe, il était sensible à chaque détail, il savait que de son attention dépendrait le succès de son évasion. Sydney avait prononcé la phrase magique : Irina venait le chercher. 

On le posta devant l'ascenseur. Bien entouré, personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il ne fut nullement surpris de voir Sydney à l'intérieur. Elle mima faussement la surprise et battit rapidement des cils selon un rythme bien précis : pied. 

Pied ? Quel plan tordu Irina avait-elle encore concocté ? Sark savait qu'il devait s'attendre au plus inattendu. Un gardien ordonna à Sydney de laisser l'ascenseur libre et elle obéit aussitôt. Sark fixa ses pieds et remarqua une pastille collée au sol à l'endroit où était précédemment posé son pied droit, au centre de l'ascenseur. 

Ils ne croisèrent pas leurs regards et Sark et ses nounous montèrent. Il fut placé au milieu et il plaça son pied droit sur la pastille dont il connaissait la fonction. Il l'avait déjà utilisé et Irina le savait. C'est pourquoi son pied était délicatement posé dessus, juste assez pour qu'elle adhère à sa semelle sans être écrasée. 

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Sur un couloir. Les hommes devaient le conduire à un second à l'autre bout du couloir car tous les appareils ne descendaient pas jusqu'aux sous-sols. A côté de cet autre ascenseur se trouvait une fenêtre. Etant donné qu'ils étaient au septième étage, le vitrage n'était pas incassable. 

Un bruit de rotors. Sark perçut clairement le grondement sourd d'un hélicoptère, il aperçut brièvement les palmes à la fenêtre. Les hommes autour de lui devinrent nerveux. Que faisait un appareil de ce genre si près d'un bâtiment officiel ? C'était le moment. Il retint sa respiration. 

En marchant vers l'ascenseur du bout du couloir, Sark appuya soudainement beaucoup plus sur son pied droit. Il sentit la pastille céder contre le sol. Aussitôt un gaz puissant s'échappa et les gardiens furent presque instantanément paralysés. Sark n'hésita pas une seconde. 

Malgré ses pieds menottés, il se rua vers la fenêtre et la brisa d'un coup de coude. A quelques mètres se trouvait à un hélicoptère, et à côté du pilote ni plus ni moins qu'Irina Derevko en personne. Sark se plaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ignorant son vertige, il se lança dans le vide pour s'accrocher aux barres de stabilisation situées sous l'appareil. Irina quitta son poste et vint à l'arrière pour l'aider. 

Elle lui tendit la main et il parvint à l'attraper au bout de quelques tentatives. Sa convalescence l'avait affaibli. Elle le tira à l'intérieur et l'enserra aussitôt entre ses bras, soulagée de le retrouver en un seul morceau. Il lui rendit son étreinte. L'évasion avait duré moins de sept minutes. 

*

Dakar.

Sydney retira sa perruque blonde et ses lentilles bleues. Elle se débarrassa du lourd maquillage qui faisait ressembler son visage à celui d'une poupée Barbie, puis sortit des toilettes des femmes après avoir enfilé une veste sobre par-dessus son plongeant décolleté. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pin-up qui était rentrée dans les toilettes un peu plus tôt, à présent elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaires sérieuse, voir même assez coincée. 

Elle n'était pas loin de l'aéroport et Irina lui avait dit qu'une voiture l'attendrait dans les environs. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle la trouverait sans problème même si sa mère ne lui avait donné aucun détail. 

Parmi les tissus bariolées des femmes africaines et les charrettes tirées par des ânes amorphes, Sydney reconnut Passe Partout qui était faussement captivé par quelques gamins qui avaient entamé une partie de foot dans la rue. Il croisa son regard et s'éloigna. Elle le suivit. 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait dans une somptueuse limousine aux vitres teintées, dont le chauffeur n'était personne d'autre que Passe Partout toujours aussi silencieux. 

Alors qu'elle se laissait doucement bercer par la voiture, Sydney se rémora les derniers évènements. Les Sans Passés continuaient leur macabre danse, Andrew Hogan devait être l'un des derniers responsables encore en vie. Fatma était tombée sous les balles, les enfants du manoir n'étaient plus que deux mais ils restaient redoutables. Cela faisait à présent deux mois, presque trois que Ming avait été enlevé. Le MI6 commençait à réfléchir à la possibilité de la déclarer décédée. Sark s'était enfui avec la complicité d'Irina, heureusement l'implication de Sydney n'avait pas été relevée. Par contre, la jeune femme se demandait quel intérêt son père avait eu à participer en la prévenant du rendez-vous avec sa mère. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté d'enterrer un autre homme ? 

La limousine s'arrêta dans la campagne, et Passe Partout baissa la vitre entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture. Il pointait une arme vers elle. Sydney retint son souffle, surprise.

" Juste une précaution de sécurité, " dit-il avant de tirer.

*

Collin, vêtu de l'impeccable costume monochrome de monsieur Sark, entra dans le salon où Sydney était encore endormie, allongée sur un canapé. Passe Partout l'avait déposé là. Irina avait préféré les laisser en tête-à-tête, à l'heure qu'il était, elle se trouvait sûrement à l'autre bout du monde oeuvrant à de mystérieux complots. 

Les cils de Sydney papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts. Collin vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'aida à se redresser. Elle retrouva rapidement ses repères et un sourire illumina son visage en le voyant sain et sauf. Elle l'encercla de ses bras. 

" Merci, " murmura Collin.

Elle ne répondit pas, simplement heureuse qu'il soit là. 

" Ta jambe va bien ? " Demanda-t-elle soucieuse, faisant référence à la balle de Hogan qui avait touché l'artère fémorale.   
" Elle va bien, " répondit-il. " La CIA soigne bien ses détenus, et j'ai pu terminé ma convalescence ici, chez Irina. A présent, je suis comme neuf ! "

Ils se sourirent. Une question assombrissait le regard de Sydney, il attendait qu'elle la pose depuis le début de leurs retrouvailles.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? "

On y venait Collin hésita avant de répondre, sachant que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire comme elle n'avait pas plu à Irina quand elle l'avait su. 

" Je dois retrouver Janis et Stefan. J'ai quelque chose à terminer. "

Sydney se sentit trahie. Elle avait aidé à son évasion, pensant qu'après ça il se rangerait. Mais elle savait bien que ce monde était la vie de Collin, même s'il le voulait il lui faudrait un effort incroyable pour se ranger. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre.

Le portable de Collin se mit à sonner. Sans quitter Sydney du regard, il répondit :

" Allô Oui Oui j'ai les charges de C4 A bientôt. "

Il raccrocha et les yeux de Sydney étaient noirs de colère. 

" Du C4 ? " Demanda-t-elle hors d'elle. " Tu as déjà recommencé n'est-ce pas ? Tu es déjà retourné avec ceux du manoir ? A moins que tu ne les ais jamais quitté ! "  
" Ils sont ma fratrie, " déclara Collin avec calme. " Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber comme tu ne pourras jamais abandonner ton père ou ta mère. Ils sont ma famille, tu comprends ? "  
" Une bande de tueurs assoiffés de vengeance, c'est une famille pour toi ? " Rétorqua Sydney acerbe.   
" Dans ce cas-là, une mère tueuse d'agents de la CIA ancienne espionne du KD et un père aux méthodes parfois plus que douteuses, ce n'est pas non plus une famille ! " S'énerva Collin rouge de colère. " On ne choisit pas ! "  
" Et dire que j'ai risqué tout ce que j'avais pour ton évasion ! Et c'est en retournant massacrer des gens que tu me remercies ? "  
" Tu n'avais pas qu'à me sauver ! " Coupa-t-il. " Tu sais qui je suis ! Et même si maintenant je connais mon passé, mon nom, je reste malgré tout ce que j'étais avant ! Je suis encore Sark et je le serais jusqu'à ma mort ! "  
" Si tu continue à ce rythme, tu ne resteras pas Sark très longtemps ! "  
" Serait-ce une menace ? "

Elle se garda bien de répondre. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour dire des choses qu'elle risquerait de regretter plus tard. Il parut lui aussi brusquement fatigué. Collin caressa distraitement la joue droite de Sydney, et se trouva soulagé qu'elle ne le repousse pas. 

" Après ça, je me rangerais, " admit-il. " Mais je ne peux pas ne pas accomplir une dernière mission, et tu sais laquelle. Cela m'empêcherait de vivre. "

Elle acquiesça, refoulant difficilement ses larmes. Elle ne le comprenait pas même si quelque part, elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Tant de mensonges et de trahisons, la mort de Hogan serait la seule façon d'apaiser les démons de Sark.

" Quand ce sera la fin, tu me rejoindras là où tout a commencé, " dit-il avec lenteur. 

Sydney sut aussitôt que c'était une énigme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Collin sourit faiblement et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres vinrent se joindre aux siennes et elle reconnut le goût du vin. Ainsi qu'un second goût familier mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Elle se sentit brusquement fatiguée, et devina alors que ce second goût inconnu était quelque chose que Collin avait mis sur ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa, trahie, mais devenait trop faible pour se dégager de son étreinte. Elle s'endormit contre lui, son regard bleu glacial veillant sur elle.

" Pardonne-moi, " murmura-t-il.

*

A suivre   



	16. Les Rumeurs

Les Rumeurs 

Note de l'auteur : Mille excuses pour ce très long délai pour le dernier chapitre. Je pourrais avancer l'excuse d'avoir trop de devoirs (ce qui n'est pas faux lol), d'avoir mis la priorité sur {O} et aussi d'avoir perdu la feuille où toute la trame de l'histoire était inscrite (que j'ai retrouvé coincée entre le tome 5 de Gunm et un vieux cours de socio de la famille !).  
Mais ce qui a principalement retardé l'écriture de ce dernier chapitre, c'est que justement je dé-tes-te écrire les derniers chapitres è_é Parce que c'est la fin d'une histoire, d'un petit bout d'univers que je m'étais approprié, de personnages auxquels je m'étais attaché ç_ç et que ça me fait toujours maaaaaal au coooeeeuuurrr !!!  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (surtout ceux très inquiets à propos du dernier chapitre qui ne venait pas lol), j'espère que vous aimerez la fin !

  
*

Assisse sur une chaise de la salle de conférence, Ming buvait à petite gorgée du thé chaud. D'imposantes lunettes étaient posées devant ses yeux, et elle portait des électrodes sur les tempes. Le tout était relié à un ordinateur : un détecteur de mensonges. Hogan était devant elle, il dirigeait la discussion. Marcus Dixon assistait à l'entretien.

" Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, " murmura Hogan avec douceur à l'encontre de sa protégée. 

Elle acquiesça timidement, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis se décida à parler :

*

Ming se réveilla soudainement. Elle se leva du sol dur et froid et remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans sa cage, au beau milieu du hangar. Stella, Sark et Ino étaient absents. Elle se doutait que le reste de l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Fatma et Yuki, étaient soient morts, soient prisonniers. Elle ne les avait pas aperçu depuis un bout de temps.

Les trois derniers membres de l'équipe du manoir étaient nerveux dernièrement. Ils préparaient un grand coup, elle le savait. Mais Ming en ignorait la nature, et elle ne savait pas non plus où ils en étaient dans leur sombre tâche. Avaient-ils éliminé tous les gens de leur liste noire ?

Elle sursauta quand quelque chose, un caillou ou une cannette, frappa contre le mur extérieur du hangar. Elle entendit des voix enfantines qui discutaient, puis de nouveau des chocs dehors. Ming n'hésita pas une seconde :

" AU SECOURS ! " Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, ses mains accrochées aux barreaux. " JE SUIS A L'INTERIEUR ! AIDEZ-MOI ! "

Les voix se turent. Timidement, quelqu'un tenta de faire coulisser la lourde porte du hangar. Des seconds bruits de pas. Ils se mirent à deux pour réussir à bouger la lourde porte et elle s'entrouvrit d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Une chaîne empêchait de l'ouvrir en grand. 

L'espace était quand même assez grand pour que quelqu'un de mince se glisse. Deux adolescents entrèrent. Ils parurent surpris de trouver une femme enfermée dans une cage au beau milieu de ce hangar :

" Aidez-moi à sortir de là, on m'a enlevé ! " Supplia-t-elle, pressée de partir avant que l'un des membres du manoir ne revienne. 

*

Ming se tue. 

" Et après ? " Insista Dixon.  
" Après, je me suis arrêtée à la première cabine téléphonique que j'ai trouvé et je vous ai appelé, " répondit-elle à voix basse.   
" Où sont les enfants qui vous ont aidé à vous échapper ? " Questionna Dixon, sans cacher sa méfiance.   
" Je ne sais pas, ils sont partis pendant que je téléphonais. Je crois que je leur faisais un peu peur, je n'étais pas partie sans prendre une arme au hangar, " expliqua Ming après une nouvelle gorgée de thé. " Où en sont les opérations ? "  
" En cours, " répondit Hogan, en jetant un coup d'il à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Tous ses rythmes étaient parfaitement normaux. Apparemment, elle ne mentait pas. 

Dans la salle principale, Sydney ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle observait de loin à travers les vitres, Ming, Hogan et Dixon. Elle était assise à un bureau et remarqua Weiss qui s'était approché. Lui aussi fixait soucieusement en direction de la salle de conférence. 

" Pendant tout ce temps, elle était à Vancouver, presque sous notre nez, " déclara-t-il en se voulant détaché, mais sans y arriver. 

Sydney lui adressa un sourire réconfortant :

" Le principal, c'est qu'elle soit là, maintenant. "  
" On a une équipe en place au hangar où elle était, c'était la planque principale du manoir apparemment. Dès que Stella, Sark ou Ino pointeront le bout de leur nez, ils seront aussitôt abattus. "  
" Abattus ? " Répéta Sydney, livide.  
" Oui, carrément, " reprit Weiss. " Ils sont fous, et dangereux. La mort est préférable, plutôt que de tenter de les attraper vivants, ils pourraient encore nous échapper parce que nous avons hésiter à appuyer sur la gâchette. "

La jeune femme se retint de tout commentaire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas parce que les anciens pensionnaires du manoir étaient fous que l'ordre de les tuer avait été donné, c'était parce qu'ils savaient des choses dangereuses sur la CIA et le MI6, des choses compromettantes. Les deux agences avaient consciemment kidnappé de jeunes enfants pour en faire des espions. Un scandale politique et diplomatique éclaterait si cela venait à se savoir

" J'y vais, " déclara subitement Sydney en se levant.   
" Où ça ? " Demanda Weiss, surpris par la brusque détermination de sa collègue.   
" A Vancouver. "  
" Mais tu ne peux pas ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " Et puis pourquoi faire ? "

Sydney se sentit tout d'un coup très idiote. Pourquoi faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Même si elle parvenait à rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention avant que Collin n'arrive, elle ne pourrait pas les stopper. Ils le tueraient avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'interposer. De plus, des soupçons pèseraient sur elle, on se douterait de sa " relation " avec Sark. 

Elle avait déjà eu du mal à expliquer son absence à la CIA pour la dernière fois où elle avait rencontré le jeune homme, à Dakar. Sark l'y avait endormi et elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard dans un motel touristique de la ville. Heureusement, Jack avait une fois de plus couvert sa fille et Dixon ne se méfiait pas assez de la famille Bristow. Au temps de Kendal, expliquer les deux jours d'absence de Sydney aurait été plus problématique.

" Vaughn supervise le déroulement en bas si tu veux, " proposa Weiss, remarquant l'air pensif et inquiet de Sydney. 

Elle lut dans son regard qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

" Merci, " répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. 

Elle descendit d'un étage et se dirigea vers la salle habituelle d'où leur cellule supervisait les opérations à distance. La hantise lui crispait les muscles du ventre. Et si l'équipe était déjà intervenue ? Et si Collin était déjà mort ? Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées et prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant d'entrer la pièce. 

Comme Weiss le lui avait dit, Vaughn était le superviseur de l'opération. Sydney remarqua que parmi les techniciens, son père était aussi présent. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Lui savait réellement pourquoi elle était descendue.

" Syd, " l'accueillit chaleureusement Vaughn. " Tu viens te joindre à nous ? "  
" Oui, " répondit-elle de manière réservée. " Où vous en êtes ? "  
" Nulle part, " admit-il en passant une main fatiguée sur son crâne. " Toujours pas de signes de vie de nos trois sans passés. "

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il posa sa main à son oreillette. On lui transmettait des informations :

" Ils arrivent, " reprit Vaughn en se remettant en mode travail. " Tu es descendue juste à temps Syd. "

La jeune femme se fixa sur un écran, dans le dos d'un technicien. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et il commençait à faire sombre. La caméra donnait sur l'entrée du hangar. Une voiture profilée et sombre se gara juste devant. Les vitres étaient teintées mais Sydney savait que Collin se trouvait à l'intérieur. 

Une porte arrière s'ouvrit. Ino sortit rapidement.

" Attendez encore, " ordonna Vaughn à travers son micro. " Laissez-les entrer dans le hangar, ils seront ainsi pris au piège. "

Le slave fit coulisser la porte sans difficultés, juste assez pour que la voiture entre. Le véhicule se glissa à l'intérieur et Sydney se déplaça vers un autre écran. Des caméras avaient été posées depuis le toit. Elle vit Stella sortir de la place conducteur, et Sark de la place passager. 

Ils semblaient calmes, trop calmes, nota Sydney. Sous son apparente décontraction, Collin était quelqu'un de nerveux qui réagissait rapidement, comme tous les espions. Il ne parvenait à se détendre que quand il connaissait toutes les variables d'une situation. 

Ils savaient que la CIA était là

" Intervenez, " ordonna clairement Vaughn. 

Sur l'écran, les trois membres du manoir remarquèrent la cage vide de Ming et ne semblèrent pas tellement s'en affoler. Pile au moment où les équipes d'intervention allaient faire irruption, Stella sortit un brouilleur de sa poche. Elle l'actionna et un rideau de parasites s'abattit sur tous les écrans. Sydney retint sa respiration. L'image ne revenait pas. Vaughn jura tout haut : l'homme radio de l'équipe d'intervention venait de tomber sous les balles. Il n'entendait que des cris et les bruits d'une fusillade à travers son oreillette. 

Vaughn perdit ensuite le contact audio. Quelqu'un avait écrasé l'oreillette.

*

Vaughn exposait le compte-rendu de l'intervention dans la salle de briefing. Face à lui se trouvaient Sydney, Ming, Laureen, Jack, Marshall, Dixon et bien sûr, Hogan. Ce dernier ne semblait nullement affecté par les derniers évènements, le contraire aurait été étonné Sydney de toute façon. 

" Sitôt après que l'équipe Alpha-2 soit entrée à l'intérieur du site, la cible Stella a actionné un brouilleur qui a désactivé les caméras que nous avions posté, " expliqua Vaughn d'un ton monocorde. " Les cibles Stella, Sark et Ino avaient remarqué la disparition de l'agent Ming Hang-Wong et avaient aussitôt deviné que nous étions là. "

Ils le savaient avant d'entrer, pensa Sydney. Et pourtant, cela ne leur avait pas sauvé la vie

" L'agent radio a été le premier abattu par les trois cibles, puis son transmetteur fut détruit. Selon les agents restés en poste à l'extérieur, l'intervention a duré moins de quatre minutes avant qu'une explosion ne l'interrompe. Après examen, il s'est avéré que du C-4 avait été disséminé à des points stratégiques du hangar pour qu'il soit entièrement détruit. Tous nos agents ont péri dans l'explosion, et nous avons retrouvé trois corps qui semblent être les cibles. A cause des dégâts provoqués par l'explosion, nous n'avons pu clairement les identifier. Nous n'avons même pas pu identifier certains de nos hommes. L'hypothèse la plus probable serait qu'en voyant leur cause perdue, les trois cibles aient actionné les charges de C-4, préférant mourir que se rendre. "  
" Ils auraient pu s'échapper, " remarqua Hogan. " Les trois corps que vous avez trouvé sur les lieux auraient pu être apportés ici dans le seul but de nous faire croire qu'ils sont morts, et l'explosion a effacé toutes les marques possibles d'identification. "   
" Les agents postés à l'extérieur n'ont vu personne sortir du hangar avant l'explosion. Ils couvraient tous les angles, " répondit Vaughn qui avait prévu la question. 

Quelques questions sur plusieurs détails furent posées ensuite, mais tous les faits concordaient. Sydney ne voulait pas y croire. Mort Elle était maudite, chaque homme qu'elle aimait finissait tôt ou tard par en payer le prix de sa vie. Elle ne dit pas un mot durant tout la conférence et fut soulagée quand Dixon ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à son poste. Elle était au bord des larmes et peinait à le cacher.

Elle ne pouvait même pas exprimer sa douleur, son deuil. 

Sydney fuit presque hors de la salle, son père voulut l'arrêter mais elle l'esquiva. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant. Elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et après avoir pris soin de bien refermer la porte, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Son laisser-aller fut de courte durée. Quelqu'un frappa et une voix demanda timidement si elle pouvait entrer. C'était Ming. 

L'agent sécha rapidement ses larmes, prit un bref instant pour de nouveau adopter une face impassible à la Jack Bristow, puis ouvrit. Ming entra. Sydney remarqua qu'elle semblait elle aussi peinée. 

" Que puis-je faire pour toi Ming ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
" Je sais que toi aussi tu as de la peine, " murmura-t-elle en posant son regard de chat sur sa collègue. " Et je sais que toi aussi tu doutes de Hogan. "

Sydney ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise. Comment avait-elle

" Deviné ? " Déclara Ming pour terminer la pensée de Sydney, un fade sourire aux lèvres. " Je suis une agent formée par le manoir, je suis un agent du projet Néo. Je devine tout, je sens tout, je sais tout. Et je sais que Hogan était nerveux ces derniers temps. Mes sentiments d'affections et de reconnaissance envers lui m'ont aveuglé durant des années. Mais quand j'ai été séquestrée par mes frères et s J'ai su qu'ils ne me mentaient pas quand ils m'ont dit la vérité à propos du projet Néo. Mon cur a combattu, voulant croire en Hogan, cet homme qui m'avait sauvé. Mais au fond de moi, je savais depuis le début que j'étais manipulée. Cela dit, je n'ai pas pour autant rejoint l'équipe du manoir. Je ne pense pas que la vengeance par le sang soit la meilleure idée qui soit. "

Ming fit silence et se perdit brièvement dans la contemplation d'une photo sur le bureau, une de Sydney et son père, avant l'accident de Laura Bristow durant le temps du bonheur.

" Pourquoi venir me dire tout ça ? " Demanda Sydney, méfiante.  
" Parce que je sais que vous aussi vous ne voulez pas croire à leurs morts, " répondit Ming. " Vous allez trouver cela bizarre. Mais nous sommes reliés les uns aux autres, tous les enfants du manoir. Quand l'un d'entre nous s'éteint, nous le sentons. Et je sais que Stella, Sark et Ino sont encore en vie. Je les entends toujours en moi. "

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un nouveau frappement à la porte. Sydney donna l'autorisation d'entrer et la silhouette familière de Weiss fit son apparition. Il hésita brièvement en voyant Ming, puis s'approcha de Sydney :

" Une lettre pour toi, " répondit-il nerveusement. " C'était dans le courrier. "

Il la lui tendit puis se tourna vers Ming, indécis. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire franche et sincère, Sydney remarqua une lueur de tendresse et d'autre chose s'allumer dans le regard de l'espionne du MI6.

" Je dois y aller, " déclara Ming. " Merci de ton attention, j'avais J'avais juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Eric ? "  
" Oui ? " Répondit-il mal à l'aise.   
" Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé, si nous allions boire un verre au bar où tu mangeais, " proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de brièvement se tourner vers Sydney. " Là où tout a commencé. "

Ces derniers mots choquèrent Sydney, mais Weiss hypnotisé par le regard de Ming, ne le remarqua pas. Le couple sortit pendant qu'elle tentait péniblement de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. 

Dakar. Il y a moins d'une semaine. Quand elle discutait avec Collin, elle se rappelait de cette phrase étrange avant qu'il ne l'endorme : quand ce sera la fin, tu me rejoindras là où tout a commencé 

Elle baissa les yeux vers la lettre qu'elle tenait, et un nouveau détail la frappa : la familiarité de l'écriture qui avait noté son nom : celle d'Irina Derevko. Ca non plus, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et trouva une carte postale à l'intérieur, une carte postale d'une plage d'Irlande longée par de longes falaises de calcaire érodé. " Iles Aran " était marqué en haut à gauche, des îles situées près de la côte du Galway. Il y avait un nom de famille marqué au dos : Stimmer.

Sydney ignorait comment, mais elle savait que ce jeu de piste était signé Sark. Et que dans son camp, il comptait Irina et Ming. Quant cette dernière avait retourné sa veste était un mystère. 

Elle prit son manteau et sortit du bureau. Elle croisa dans le couloir son père qui remarqua son sourire rayonnant. Il n'en fut nullement surpris. Il savait lui aussi, il savait toujours tout. Il lui répondit par un sourire plus réservé, avec malgré tout une mise en garde sous-jacente dans son regard. Il n'avait jamais porté Sark dans son cur, mais peut-être qu'un jour il apprécierait Collin Asatchev. 

*

Sept correspondances plus tard pour brouiller les pistes, Sydney se trouvait sur un bateau de pêcheurs qui l'amenait aux îles Aran. Il faisait sombre alors que l'après-midi était encore jeune, mais la mer était d'huile. Elle goûtait à l'air salée du large alors que chaque vague franchie la rapprochait de son but. Elle tenait dans la poche de son chaud manteau, la carte postale déjà toute cornée que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Son père était sûrement celui qui l'avait introduit dans la pile de courrier pour les employés de la CIA.

Le bateau s'amarra enfin à un port plutôt délabré. Elle descendit sur le quai en compagnie des marins qui lui indiquèrent où se trouvait la demeure des Stimmer. Elle pouvait y aller à pied, ce n'était pas très loin du port. 

Sydney longea donc les quais, qui laissèrent bientôt place à des falaises de calcaire au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans la campagne. Elle reconnut sans jamais l'avoir vu la plage où Collin avait rencontré pour la première fois Irina Derevko, l'endroit où Anya Asatchev avait crû son fils en sécurité, à l'abri de son père et du projet Néo. 

Après une heure de marche sur une route cabossée au milieu des plaines vertes à gauche et des falaises à droite, Sydney se retrouva dans un bourg d'une dizaine de maisons. Elle lut les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et trouva celle des Stimmer rapidement. 

Elle observa la demeure face à elle : ce n'était pas grand, même si elle comportait un étage. Une lumière y était allumée, le jardin était entretenu, un chat blanc au regard vairon veillait sur le perron. Il s'enfuit quand Sydney gravit les marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna, fébrile. Au bout de quelques secondes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur les marches grinçantes d'un escalier, puis juste derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sydney resta muette un instant.

" Salut ", dit-il. 

Elle ne répondit pas, puis le poussa brusquement à l'intérieur en tentant de le frapper. Il para chacun de ses coups et Sydney se trouva subitement plaquée contre le mur, la joue droite écrasée contre le papier peint. 

" Je t'ai crû mort, tu me le payeras, " gronda-t-elle à la fois furieuse et ravie.   
" Saches que personne ne peut avoir l'insaisissable Collin Asatchev, " murmura-t-il malicieusement au creux de son oreille. 

Il relâcha son étreinte et elle se retourna pour lui bondir dans les bras, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il dut reculer d'un pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sydney avait du mal à réfréner sa joie de retrouver ce regard bleu teintée d'ivresse quand il la regardait, ses courtes mèches blondes qui bouclaient de façon anarchique, son sourire ciselé et arrogant. 

" Comment as-tu survécu à l'explosion du hangar ? Et où sont Stella et Ino ? "

Collin laissa un blanc filer avant de répondre :

" Les agents de la CIA devraient prêter plus attention aux réseaux d'égoûts. On peut facilement s'échapper par là quand il y a une bouche à portée de main. " 

Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos des deux autres sans passés. Ils devaient sûrement faire comme Collin dans un autre coin du globe, apprendre à vivre la vraie vie

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? " Demanda-t-elle subitement soucieuse. " Hogan est encore en vie. "

Il sourit tristement à cette remarque. 

" Pour le moment, rien, " répondit-il en l'amenant vers le salon, ils prirent place sur le canapé. " Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de ne rien faire dans ma vie. Et comme tous mes ennemis me croient morts, autant en profiter un peu avant de revenir sur le devant de la scène. J'aime cet endroit. Et j'aime aussi ne rien faire. C'est dépaysant. "  
" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par devant de la scène ? "  
" Je ne sais pas encore, " admit-il pensif. " Mais une chose est sûre, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Je ne recherche plus l'adrénaline à tout prix comme je le faisais avant. J'ai réussi à décrocher Et toi ? "

Sydney adopta une expression plus sombre :

" Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivée durant ces deux ans d'absence. Je reste à la CIA tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé. "  
" Et après, tu me rejoindras ? "  
" Après, je te rejoindrais, " lui confirma-t-elle sans hésiter.  
" Je pourrais t'aider dans cette tâche, " proposa Collin. " J'ai encore mes contacts. Il y a beaucoup de sans passés qui sont toujours en vie et toujours libres, " ajouta-t-il malicieusement.   
" Je n'hésiterais pas à te demander un peu d'aide de temps en temps, " répondit Sydney, ravie qu'il ait pris l'initiative de l'aider. 

Elle n'aurait jamais osé lui demander. Collin hésita brièvement, soucieux, avant de reprendre :

" Nous ne nous verrons pas souvent, " dit-il, peiné.   
" Mais nous nous verrons, " le coupa Sydney. " Et c'est le principal. "

Il sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Elle se dégagea brièvement de son étreinte : 

" J'ai deux jours de congé, " ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.   
" Tu veux faire un tour sur la plage ? " Proposa-t-il en se levant du canapé.   
" Avec plaisir. "

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

*

Epilogue

Ming se glissa en silence dans le parking souterrain de l'hôtel. Elle s'était facilement déjouée de tous les systèmes de sécurité, ayant prévue à l'avance de tous les remettre en marche avant de filer d'ici. Elle se glissa sous une voiture de prêt de la CIA et y resta trois longues minutes. Sitôt sa tâche accomplie, elle se hâta de déguerpir avant d'être aperçue et que tout tombe à l'eau. 

Elle changea de vêtements dans une ruelle, pour adopter une tenue banale. La nuit était tombée mais le métro fonctionnait encore. Il était peu fréquenté, surtout à cette heure tardive où il était dangereux, et cela arrangeait Ming. Elle ne voulait pas être vue et ne craignait nullement les petits voyous. 

Elle arriva bientôt aux stations des quartiers de la côte et elle sortit du métro. Les rumeurs du pacifique vinrent chanter à ses oreilles et elle retrouva rapidement le chemin de l'immeuble où habitaient Weiss et Sydney. Cette dernière s'était absentée. Ming savait très bien où. Un sourire complice se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Elle entra dans l'appartement de Weiss et vint jusqu'à la chambre. Elle se glissa dans le lit, aux côtés d'Eric qu'elle avait précautionneusement sédaté la veille pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son absence durant la nuit. 

Demain, Hogan rentrait en angleterre. Il prendrait sa voiture de prêt pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Mais les freins de ses véhicules fréquemment utilisés, ils s'usaient à force, surtout si on leur donnait un petit coup de main pour qu'ils se rompent

Les rumeurs du pacifique lui parvenaient encore par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ming blottie contre Weiss, se laissa bercer et s'endormit en songeant qu'à l'autre bout du globe, un autre couple se laissait bercer de la même façon par les rumeurs de l'atlantique.

*

Fin

  
  



End file.
